


A Scheming Dynasty

by Councillor



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Councillor/pseuds/Councillor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der jahrelange Kampf um die Vorherrschaft auf Schloss Königsbrunn und in der Lahnstein Holding scheint beendet zu sein. Ansgar und Carla führen die Dynastie in eine erfolgversprechende Zukunft. Doch ein unbekannter Feind macht Ansgar das Leben schwer und erpresst ihn. Er entwickelt unerwartete wie auch verbotene Gefühle, während seine Schwester Carla mit den Zerreißproben des Schicksals konfrontiert wird. Und die Feinde lauern von allen Seiten auf das Schwächeln der Lahnsteins. In den eigenen Reihen machen sich alte Bekannte bereit, die Macht an sich zu reißen. Und auch die Familie scheint nicht mehr so vereint zu sein, wie es einst den Anschein hatte. Tristan verliert sich in Rachewünschen an seiner Schwester Rebecca und erlebt ungeahnte Gefühle für eine Frau, die ihn in seinem Schmerz wieder auffangen kann. Sebastian kämpft um das Sorgerecht seiner Tochter, und Rebecca setzt ihre Beziehung mit Marlene aufs Spiel, während der Butler der Lahnsteins eine ganz besondere Geschichte erlebt. (REPOST in einer überarbeiteten Version nach einer Veröffentlichtung auf verschiedenen anderen Seiten ~ REPOST in a revised version after publication on other boards). For an english summary, look up the notes in the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> The years of struggle for supremacy at Castle Königsbrunn and in the Lahnstein Holding appear to have ended. Ansgar and Carla lead the dynasty into a promising future. But an unknown enemy endangers Ansgar's life, blackmailing and torturing him. Ansgar develops unexpected as well as forbidden feelings, while his sister Carla is faced with the ordeals of fate. And their enemies are lurking from all sides for the Lahnsteins' weaknesses. In their own ranks, old acquaintances prepare themselves to seize power. And the family does not seem to be as united as it once seemed. Tristan, lost in revenge, wants to see his sister Rebecca suffer for the hell he's been through, and experiences unforeseen feelings for a woman who is able to catch him in his pain. Sebastian is fighting for custody of his daughter, and Rebecca is continuing her relationship with Marlene at stake, while the family's butler experiences a peculiar story.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dies ist mein Versuch, die Geschichte der Lahnsteins und der "Verbotene Liebe"-Charaktere von Herbst 2012 an zu einem versöhnlichen Ende zu führen, nachdem die Autoren der Serie ab diesem Zeitpunkt zunehmend damit begonnen haben, die Charaktere unrealistisch und ihrem Kern ungetreu zu zeichnen. Ich habe die Geschichte bereits von Oktober 2012 bis Februar 2015 hier: http://forum.daserste.de/showthread.php?t=1269847 und hier: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/51098f390002d5c506518e70/1/A-Scheming-Dynasty veröffentlicht und werde sie nun nach ausführlicher Überarbeitung der einzelnen Kapitel, insbesondere des Beginns der Geschichte, hier erneut posten. (Edit Dezember 2016: Aus Zeitgründen wird die Geschichte leider nicht weiter gepostet, kann auf Nachfrage aber als Word-Dokument versendet werden.)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen dieser langen, langen Geschichte, in der ich versuche habe, allen Charakteren treu zu bleiben und die Geschichte der Lahnsteins so ausführlich wie möglich zu skizzieren!

Mit angehaltenem Atem zeichnete Tristan mit seinen Fingern die Umrisse der Rose nach, die er in seiner linken Faust hielt; die Dornen schürften seine Haut auf und ließen das Blut aus ihr heraustreten.  
Die Rose war schwarz wie die Nacht, und die tiefe Stille der Nacht war zu seinem Zuhause geworden. Zu seinem letzten Zuflucht inmitten von Verrat, Hass und Wut, Wut auf sich selbst, Wut auf die Menschen in seiner Nähe, Wut auf seine Familie, vor allem aber Wut auf Marlene und Rebecca, auf die beiden Personen, die ihm am nächsten standen. Und die ihn verraten hatten, die ihn verletzt hatten, als wäre er ein gefühlloses Monster, das nichts anders verdient hatte.  
Die Sonne verschwand mit einem letzten Aufflackern vom düsteren Horizont. Dunkle Wolken überzogen das Firmament und verschluckten das Glimmen der Sterne. Eine Krähe flog krächzend über den einsamen Schlosspark hinweg. Im Schlossteich plätscherte das Wasser, nachdem ein schwarzer Schwan sich mit langen Schwingen in die Lüfte erhoben hatte.  
"Sie werden bluten für das, was sie mir angetan haben", flüsterte Tristan der Rose in seiner Hand entgegen. Blut tropfte aus seiner Haut und färbte das Gras rot, während sein Schatten sich über das Grün erhob, das von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde.  
Er ließ die Rose sanft aus seiner Hand gleiten. Sie wurde von der Schwerkraft der Erde angezogen, bis sie auf der Wasseroberfläche auftraf und schäumende kleine Wellen auslöste.  
Ein Gefühl der Genugtuung erfüllte Tristan, während die Rose auf dem schwarzen Wasser hinabschwebte und von der Strömung davongetragen wurde. Die Wolkendecke öffnete sich und das Licht des Mondes erfüllte den Park mit gespenstiger Helligkeit, spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser wider und blendete Tristan in seinen Augen.  
Die Zeit war gekommen, sich endlich gegen die Menschen zu wehren, die ihn verletzt hatten. _Und ich werde sie verletzen, wie sie mich verletzt haben. Bis sie bereuen, was sie getan, und erkennen, was sie angerichtet haben._  
Langsamen Schrittes kehrte er in die Geborgenheit des Schlosses zurück, bis er sich vor dem aufflackernden Kamin wiederfand. Atemlos blieb er vor dem wärmenden Feuer stehen, glaubte einen Augenblick lang, Rebecca in den züngelnden Flammen zu erkennen. Tristan spürte, wie ein Gefühl des Entsetzens in ihm aufstieg. _Sie ist deine Schwester_ , sagte eine Stimme, die tief in seinem Inneren gegen die Macht des anderen Teils seines Körpers anzukämpfen versuchte. _Und sie hat dir Marlene ausgespannt_ , hielt eine weitere Stimme in seinem Kopf dagegen. Das Echo verhallte in den Weiten seines Inneren und wurde verschluckt von den hasserfüllten Gedanken, die ihn umwoben wie das Netz einer giftigen Spinne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieser Prolog ist meine Interpretation der Empfindungen Tristans, nachdem er von Marlenes und Rebeccas Gefühlen füreinander erfahren hat. Bitte beachtet, dass dieses Kapitel zeitlich unmittelbar an die geplatzte Hochzeit mit Marlene anschließt, Bella und Tristan sich aber bereits kennengelernt haben.
> 
> Nun wird sich die Story zunächst auf die Intrigen um das Gremium konzentrieren, bevor Tristans Reaktionen auf den Betrug wieder in den Vordergrund rücken.


	2. Teil 1.01 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisabeth zweifelt an Ludwigs Ehrlichkeit und wird von Ansgar in Versuchung geführt, ihrer Unsicherheit aktiv entgegenzuwirken, indem sie Ludwig nachspioniert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel knüpft unmittelbar an Ludwigs krebsbedingte Auszeit in der Schweiz an, von der er Elisabeth nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt hat. Momentan hält sich die Geschichte noch sehr strikt an die tatsächlichen Ereignisse, da Elisabeth dieses Bild auch in der Serie von ihrem Privatdetektiv erhalten hat. Bald schon wird sich jedoch herauskristallisieren, dass diese Geschichte eine relativ unerwartete Wendung nimmt. Allerdings benötige ich diese Kapitel, um die Handlung aufzubauen und einen ruhigen Start zu finden, in dem die Charaktere vorgestellt und ihre wesentlichen Charakterzüge etabliert werden können.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)
> 
> Edit 17.08.15: Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, die Geschichte in "Arcs" (Handlungsbögen) zu unterteilen und zu nummerieren, damit einzelne Abschnitte besser sichtbar werden. Außerdem möchte ich in Zukunft häufiger überarbeitete Kapitel hochladen, kann und werde aber nichts versprechen.

**Elisabeth**

 

Elisabeth ließ sich erschöpft in den schwarzen Ledersessel der Bibliothek sinken. Sie hatte die Pressekonferenz ohne größere Schwierigkeiten über die Bühne gebracht, doch sie hatte es nicht ausgehalten, im Anschluss darin mit der Familie im "Schneiders" einzukehren.  
Die Wahrheit über Ludwigs Aufenthalt ließ ihr weiterhin keine Ruhe; seine Worte klangen immer noch in ihren Ohren. Elisabeth zog den Brief ihres Ehemannes aus ihrer rechten Jackentasche hervor und öffnete ihn, um ihn ein zweites Mal zu lesen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Hände bebten.

 _Meine liebe Elisabeth,_  
_du wirst dich wundern, warum du so lange nichts von mir gehört hast. Ich habe mit einer geschäftlichen Abwicklung zu kämpfen, die meine volle Aufmerksamkeit erfordert. Deshalb werde ich auch in den nächsten Wochen nicht zu erreichen sein. Bitte verzeih mir diese Geheimniskrämerei, aber sei dir sicher, es ist zu deinem Besten. Und zum Wohle der Familie._  
_Ich stehe immer an deiner Seite und kann es kaum erwarten, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Bis dahin, vertraue mir und meiner Liebe für dich._  
_Dein Ludwig._

Elisabeth wusste nicht, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte. Ihr Herz versuchte ihr mitzuteilen, dass Ludwig sie liebte und sie ihm vertrauen sollte. Aber ihr Verstand?  
Ihre Gedanken rasten, und Ansgars Worte kehrten in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Was, wenn Ludwig sich tatsächlich abgesetzt hatte? Konnte sie ihm noch vertrauen? Und was sollte diese Geheimniskrämerei? Sie war seine Frau, sie hatten sich Verbundenheit und Ehrlichkeit geschworen, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. War das plötzlich wertlos?  
Elisabeth spürte, wie sie mit den Tränen kämpfen musste. Ihre in den letzten Wochen und Monaten aufgebrachte Kraft und Stärke war mit einem Mal verflogen, und sie verspürte den Drang, den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, die mächtig und ungebändigt den Kampf gegen ihre Contenance aufnahmen. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und drehte den Deckel der kleinen goldenen Figur auf dem Sekretär ab, bis ein Schlüssel zum Vorschein kam. Tief durchatmend nahm Elisabeth ihn in die Hand, rieb sich mit der linken Hand die Tränen aus den Augen und spürte, dass sich ihre Hand allmählich wieder beruhigte. Dann schloss sie die oberste Schublade auf und verstaute den Brief dort. Nachdem sie diese wieder verschlossen hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf das Bild von Ludwigs und ihrer Hochzeit, das offenbar eines der Zimmermädchen beim Saubermachen verstellt haben musste.  
Erneut kamen Tränen in ihr auf. Elisabeth stellte das Bild entschlossen an seinen Platz zurück und stand auf, doch ihre Augen hatten sich plötzlich auf einen ganz besonderen Gegenstand in der Bibliothek konzentriert. Elisabeth versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren … aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie fand sich neben dem Sessel wieder, die gefüllte Whiskey-Karaffe in der Hand. In ihrer anderen Hand ruhte ein kleines Glas. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag, aber Elisabeth konnte nichts gegen ihre Verzweiflung unternehmen, die sie zu übermannen drohte. Elisabeth zog den Deckel der kleinen Flasche ab und schüttete hastig ein. Plötzlich verspürte sie nichts sehnlicher als den Drang, ihre Nervosität und die Sorgen wegzuspülen. Das letzte Mal, dass sie diesem Hilferuf ihrer Seele gefolgt war, war vor über zwanzig Jahren gewesen, als ihr erster Mann verstarb. Aber plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr anders. Sie setzte bereits an, das Glas leerzutrinken, als es unerwartet wie unverhofft an der Tür klopfte.  
Elisabeth durchfuhr das dumpfe Schlagen auf die große, wuchtige Tür wie ein eiskalter Schauer. "Einen Moment", rief sie und spürte das Zittern ihrer Stimme. Dann goss sie den Whiskey in die kleine Topfpflanze, die neben dem Ledersessel stand, stellte die Flasche an ihren alten Platz zurück und lief zum Schreibtisch, um einige Akten aufzuschlagen und so zu tun, als würde sie arbeiten. "Herein", rief Elisabeth und erkannte erleichtert, dass sich ihre Stimme bereits etwas erholt hatte. Auch das nervöse Gefühl war verschwunden. Es hatte also doch keinen Alkohol gebraucht, um die Sorgen zu verscheuchen.  
Ansgar trat mit seiner gewohnten Kombination aus Lässigkeit und Anmut, die Elisabeth insgeheim schon immer beeindruckt hatte, in die Bibliothek. Doch mit seinen Intrigen und Machtspielen vermochte es Ansgar immer wieder, die positiven Augenblicke seiner Gegenwart in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen.  
"Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie scharf.  
"Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot machen. Sie haben nach Ludwigs Botschaft sehr stark gewirkt und die Pressekonferenz haben Sie überraschend gut gemeistert, Sie haben sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber …" Ansgar schien zu zögern. "… geben Sie es doch zu, Sie sehnen sich momentan nach nichts mehr, als zu erfahren, wo Ludwig ist."  
Elisabeth gab keine Antwort. Sie musterte ihn ernst, erwartete, dass er fortfuhr, doch Ansgar sagte nichts. "Es geht Sie nichts an, wonach ich mich sehne. Das einzige, was Sie zu interessieren hat, ist die Frage, wie wir die von Ihnen verursachte Krise stemmen können. Um alles andere kümmere ich mich als Gremiumsvorsitzende."  
"Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. Ich habe es Ihnen gestern Abend schon einmal vorgeschlagen, aber ich könnte für Sie einen Privatdetektiv auf den Alten ansetzen."  
"Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton. Sie haben meinen Mann mit dem gebührenden Respekt anzusprechen. Er ist schließlich nicht nur Ihr Onkel, sondern hat die Holding auch schon mehr als einmal durch Zeiten der Krise geführt."  
"Schon gut, schon gut", erwiderte Ansgar versöhnlich. "Was ich sagen wollte, Sie haben die Chance, mehr über Ludwigs Aktivitäten herauszufinden."  
"Ich vertraue meinem Mann."  
"Herrgott noch mal, woher wollen Sie denn wissen, ob Ludwig Ihnen nichts vormacht? Erinnern Sie sich noch an Helenas Fahrerflucht? Da hat er Ihnen auch monatelang nichts gesagt, wenn ich richtig informiert bin. Woher wissen Sie, dass er sich nicht abgesetzt hat, um der Krise zu entfliehen? Oder er hat einer andere Frau kennengelernt oder jemanden umgebracht und ist geflohen oder …"  
Ansgar hatte sich wahrhaftig in Rage geredet, doch Elisabeth blieb gelassen und ernst. "Ich weiß Ihr Angebot sehr zu schätzen, aber ich lehne es dennoch ab. Ich vertraue Ludwig und seiner Entscheidung, mir nichts über seinen Aufenthaltsort mitzuteilen."  
"Sie wissen doch: Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser." Die letzten Worte flüsterte Ansgar beinahe. Er war während des Gesprächs bis auf vielleicht zwei, drei Schritte an Elisabeth herangetreten und hatte seinen Blick keinen Moment lang von ihren Augen genommen. Elisabeth spürte, wie Ansgars Gegenwart sie verunsicherte, und wandte den Blick ab. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Ansgar könnte durch ihre Augen in ihr Gedächtnis blicken, ihre wahre Unsicherheit erkennen. Sie wollte nunmehr nur noch das Gespräch beenden.  
"Ich muss Sie jetzt bitten, mich weiter arbeiten zu lassen, Ich muss noch einiges für die Telefonkonferenz mit den Investoren aus Peking vorbereiten."  
"Also schön. Aber lassen Sie sich mein Angebot noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, ja?"  
"Mit Sicherheit nicht. Auf Wiedersehen."  
Als Ansgar die Tür hinter sich schloss, sank Elisabeth erleichtert auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Nun spürte sie wieder die Unsicherheit. Sie merkte, dass es nur eine Wahl gab, und griff nach dem Telefonhörer, wählte die Nummer des Empfangs der Lahnstein Holding und hielt den Hörer an ihr Ohr. Ohne zu bemerken, dass die Tür der Bibliothek leicht aufschwang, hörte sie Tine Dröge ins Telefon sprechen. "Frau Dröge, gut, dass ich Sie erreiche. Ich möchte, dass Sie für mich die Nummer eines Privatdetektivs raussuchen. Gut, ich warte einen Moment." Elisabeth klemmte sich den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter und suchte einen kleinen Stift und einen Bleistift heraus, um sich die Nummer aufzuschreiben, die Tine ihr durchgab. Nachdem sie die Ziffern notiert hatte, fragte Elisabeth nach dem Namen des Privatdetektivs. "Clemens Weerhag, in Ordnung. Ich danke vielmals für Ihre Hilfe, Frau Dröge." Sie hörte noch, wie die Empfangsdame "Auf Wiederhören" ins Telefon sagte und dann ein _Klack_ ertönte. Auf dem Display erschien "Verbindung beendet".  
Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss, und Elisabeth zuckte zusammen. Hatte jemand gelauscht? _Nein, Ansgar ist schon längst gegangen_ , redete sie sich ein und nahm sich fest vor, sich nicht so sehr von ihren Zweifeln verunsichern zu lassen, dass sie sogar bereits Gespenster zu sehen drohte.

 

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sich Elisabeth von der Familie und ging hinauf in ihre Suite. Sie wollte nach diesem anstrengenden Tag früh ins Bett gehen, um sich für die voraussichtlichen Strapazen des kommenden Tages zu wappnen. Gerade hatte Elisabeth die Tür ihrer Suite hinter sich geschlossen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihr Mobiltelefon in der Bibliothek vergessen haben musste. Dabei wollte sie immer erreichbar sein, falls ihr Privatdetektiv etwas Neues über Ludwig in Erfahrung bringen würde.  
Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek überkam sie mit einem Mal das schlechte Gewissen. Sie spionierte ihrem eigenen Mann hinterher! Was, wenn Ludwig eines Tages davon erfuhr? Was hatte sie geritten, ihrem Mann so grundlegend zu misstrauen? Am liebsten würde sie es sofort wieder rückgängig machen.  
In der Eingangshalle lief ihr Justus über den Weg. "Gräfin, kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?"  
Elisabeth überlegte einen Augenblick lang, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen, den treuen Butler zu behelligen. "Danke, Justus. Sie können Feierabend machen."  
Justus runzelte die Stirn. "Aber Gräfin, meine reguläre Arbeitszeit -"  
"- ist viel zu lang. Sie sollten mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen. Ich will nicht unhöflich wirken, aber Sie wirken … abgespannt."  
Der Butler nickte höflich, und doch zweifelte sie keine Sekunde daran, dass sein Pflichtbewusstsein über die körperlichen Bedürfnisse siegen und er noch bis zum späten Abend den geregelten Ablauf der Vorgänge auf Schloss Königsbrunn überwachen würde. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, mochte sie doch gerade Justus' Zuverlässigkeit und seine Ehrlichkeit.  
Elisabeth beschloss, den Privatdetektiv anzurufen und ihn darüber zu informieren, dass er nicht weiter nach Ludwigs Aufenthaltsort forschen sollte. Sie hatte gerade ihr Handy gefunden - es lag neben der Whiskey-Karaffe, die Elisabeth nur eines kurzen Blickes würdigte - als es plötzlich zu klingeln begann. Sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Display, um zu wissen, dass der Privatdetektiv anrief. Eilig schaltete Elisabeth den schrillen Klingelton weg, indem sie auf den grünen Hörer drückte.  
Mit leicht zittrigen Händen führte sie das Handy an ihre Ohren. "Frau von Lahnstein?", fragte eine tiefe, kalte und unsympathische Stimme.  
"Herr Weerhag, haben Sie etwas über meinen Mann in Erfahrung bringen können?"  
"Ja, selbstverständlich. Ich …"  
Elisabeth ließ ihn kaum zu Wort kommen. "Ich möchte, dass Sie meinen Auftrag vergessen. Ich vertraue meinem Mann und möchte ihm nicht weiter hinterherspionieren. Ihre Bezahlung erhalten Sie natürlich trotzdem. Auf Wiederhören und danke für Ihre Bemühungen." Elisabeth legte auf und atmete tief durch. Sie fühlte sich schon besser. Das schlechte Gewissen, Ludwig nachspioniert zu haben, war zwar immer noch vorhanden, aber es schrumpfte spürbar. Elisabeth hatte in letzter Sekunde verhindern können, diesen Vertrauensbruch gegenüber ihrem Mann zu begehen.  
Sie hatte bereits den Türgriff in der Hand und wollte die Bibliothek verlassen, als sie plötzlich das Faxgerät surren hörte. Wer schickte ihr zu dieser späten Stunde noch ein Fax? Elisabeth schloss die Tür wieder und wartete darauf, dass das Fax-Gerät seinen Inhalt preisgab. Als das Blatt Papier endlich vor ihren Augen lag, konnte Elisabeth jenen kaum trauen.  
"Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Clemens Weerhag", stand in deutlich erkennbaren Lettern über einem Foto. Das Bild war leicht unscharf, und doch konnte Elisabeth die markanten Gesichtszüge und die vertraute Frisur genau erkennen - ebenso wie den Anzug und die braunen Schuhe, die sie Ludwig dereinst zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und die er in der Hand hielt; seine Füße waren nackt.  
Das Foto zeigte Ludwig an einem idyllischen Strand vor einer traumhaften Stadtkulisse.  
Elisabeth musste nicht lange überlegen, um herauszufinden, dass es sich um eine brasilianische Stadt handelte. Die Flaggen mit den brasilianischen Nationalflaggen sprachen Bände.  
Aber das Schlimmste an diesem Foto war nicht Ludwig.  
Auch nicht die Stadt.  
Denn Ludwig war nicht allein.


	3. Teil 1.02 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am Frühstückstisch der Lahnsteins kommt es handfesten verbalen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beteiligten Lahnsteins, während ein Bündnis auf wackligen Füßen zu stehen droht und Elisabeth eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung treffen muss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir bleiben weiterhin bei den Lahnsteins, wie auch in den folgenden Kapiteln. Bisher gab es noch nicht viel Handlung, aber dieses Kapitel soll vor allem dazu dienen, die Lahnsteins zum ersten Mal bei ihren gemeinsamen Essgewohnheiten vorzustellen (und den Leser auf meinen fragwürdigen Humor einzustimmen :D).
> 
> Wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

**Ansgar**

 

 

"Die 'Glanz und Gloria' hat auf ihrer Online-Präsenz noch gestern Abend einen Artikel über den Erwerb der van Gogh-Gemälde geschrieben. Wir sind dabei sehr gut weg gekommen. In der Öffentlichkeit ist unsere Reputation jedenfalls wieder gestiegen, habe ich das Gefühl", erklärte Helena beim Frühstück den anwesenden Familienmitgliedern. Tanja, Sebastian, Hagen, Tristan und Ansgar saßen um den Tisch, nur Rebecca und Elisabeth fehlten.  
"Wir müssen nur darauf achten, dass keine Gerüchte über die Finanzkrise aufkommen werden", meinte Tristan.  
"Ja, dann solltet ihr euch mal schön ruhig verhalten in nächster Zeit", stichelte Ansgar sarkastisch, als wäre nicht er selbst derjenige, der diese Krise verursacht hatte. Doch brauchte der Rest der Familie das nicht zu wissen.  
"Hättest du dich nicht verspekuliert, dann hätten wir jetzt keine finanziellen Schwierigkeiten und müssten nicht jeden Cent dreimal umdrehen", erwiderte Tanja leicht genervt.  
"Tanja, das hätte dir genauso passieren können", meinte Hagen, und Ansgar bemerkte überrascht, aber anerkennend, dass sein ungeliebter Cousin ihn vor seiner Ex-Frau verteidigte. "Was, wenn die nächste Kollektion nicht einschlägt, wenn 'LCL' plötzlich zum Verlustgeschäft wird?"  
"Ich bitte dich, Hagen, was weißt du denn schon von Mode? Kümmere dich lieber weiter um deine Pferdchen und achte darauf, dass wir Gewinne einfahren, sonst ist die Rennbahn nämlich nach der Immobilienbranche die nächste Sparte, die dran glauben muss."  
"Ich würde ja eher auf die Schließung von Lahnstein Entertainment spekulieren", schlug Ansgar vor, obwohl er wusste, dass er damit anecken würde. "Nachdem Tristans singendes … naja, eher gerupftes Huhn nicht mehr rumkrächzen kann, sollte man zwar meinen, dass die Geschäftszahlen bergauf gehen, aber … man sollte ja auch nicht zu viel auf ein Fass ohne Boden geben."  
"Ansgar, als hättest du eine Ahnung, wie die Entertainment-Sparte läuft", entgegnete Tristan. "Ich habe längst eine neue Musical-Sängerin an Land gezogen, die die Verkaufszahlen in die Höhe schießen lassen wird. Unsere Musicals werden besser besucht sein als so manche am Broadway."  
Ansgar lachte hämisch und trocken. "Ja … eure Besucher werden Fliegen, Mücken und Flöhe sein. Die werden dann nämlich von den Sitzplätzen angezogen, die wegen fehlender Benutzung irgendwann anfangen werden, strenger zu riechen als die Verkaufszahlen der Holding."  
"Wo ist eigentlich Elisabeth?", fragte Sebastian und verhinderte damit eine Eskalation der verbalen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Tristan und Ansgar.  
"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist sie ja schon in die Holding gefahren?", fragte Helena. "Hoffentlich, ich brauche von ihr nämlich dringend noch die Nummer, unter der Papa zu erreichen ist, weil ich für die Auktion noch einiges mit ihm zu besprechen habe."  
"Höre ich da etwa fehlendes Vertrauen gegenüber den gremiumstechnischen Fähigkeiten deiner Stiefmutter heraus, Helena?", flötete Ansgar genüsslich und schnitt anschließend sein Frühstücksei in der Mitte durch.  
"Ansgar, halte einfach mal deinen Mund, bitte", erwiderte Helena sichtlich entnervt. "Ah, Justus, haben Sie heute Morgen schon Elisabeth gesehen?"  
"Bedaure", meinte der Butler, der dunkle Schatten unter den Augen trug. "Die Gräfin habe ich heute noch nicht angetroffen."  
"Justus, bringen Sie mir bitte noch ein Frühstücksei?", fragte Ansgar. "Ich habe heute irgendwie Lust auf Eier."  
"Sehr wohl, Herr Graf."  
Nachdem Justus den Salon verlassen hatte, stand Hagen auf. "Ich habe heute noch einen Termin mit einem Tierarzt wegen unseres neuen Fohlens, Winslet. Wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag."  
"Dir auch", erwiderten die Geschwister, während weder Tanja noch Ansgar sich die Mühe machten, Atem an eine Verabschiedung Hagens zu verschwenden.  
"Sebastian, was machst du jetzt eigentlich, nachdem du die Immobiliensparte verkauft hast?", fragte Ansgar nun, um das Gesprächsthema auf etwas Amüsanteres zu lenken. Es ging nichts über ein entspannendes Frühstücksgespräch am Esstisch der Lahnsteins, um morgens wach zu werden. "Ist dir da nicht langweilig, besonders an Tanjas Seite? Ich meine, die Ehe mit ihr muss doch so einschläfernd sein wie eine trocknende Tapete anzustarren."  
"Ah, du sprichst aus Erfahrung? Du musst es ja wissen, du warst länger mit ihr verheiratet als ich", entgegnete Sebastian. "Keine Sorge, ich habe in der Holding genug zu tun. Außerdem habe ich ja immer noch meinen Job als Anwalt, da habe ich genug Arbeit, um nicht so unbefriedigt wie du durch mein Leben zu wandeln."  
Auf einmal war von draußen ein lautes Klirren zu hören. "Gräfin, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung", hörten die Frühstückenden den offenbar peinlich berührten Justus sagen, der zunächst seine Hände vor dem Mund zusammenschlug und danach augenblicklich damit begann, die Scherben aufzusammeln. Justus war auf dem Weg zum Speisesalon offenbar mit Elisabeth zusammengestoßen, wobei ihm das Tablett mit Ansgars Frühstücksei aus der Hand gefallen war. Das Ei fand nach dem Aufplatzen einen neuen Platz auf Elisabeths beigefarbiger Hose und verwandelte diese in einen Wust aus Eigelb und zerbrochenen Schalen.  
Ansgar lachte laut auf.

 

■

 

**Clarissa**

 

Clarissa saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem 'LCL'-Büro und checkte gerade ihre E-Mails, als Ansgar die Tür öffnete und hereinspazierte, als wäre es die größte Selbstverständlichkeit der Welt, als wären sie miteinander befreundet und hätten nie gegeneinander angekämpft. "Schon mal etwas von Anklopfen gehört?", fragte Clarissa sarkastisch, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.  
"Anklopfen? Ach, ich kann mich dunkel erinnern, mein Vater hat mir das Wort früher erklärt. Man klopft mit der Hand an eine Tür und öffnet sie dann. Ja, ich habe das Wort schon einmal gehört. Ich halte nur nicht so viel davon."  
"Womit wollen Sie heute meine kostbare Zeit stehlen?", murrte Clarissa. "Tanja kommt gleich ins Büro, Sie sollten dann besser verschwunden sein. Tanja ist ohnehin schon misstrauisch über unser Verhältnis; ich will nicht, dass sie noch mehr Futter für ihre schamlosen Unterstellungen bekommt, ich würde unseren Burgfrieden brechen wollen."  
"Wenn es so weit wäre, fällt Ihnen doch ganz bestimmt eine passende Erklärung ein, oder? Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten."  
"Ist Tanja in den Schlossgraben gefallen und ertrunken?", fragte Clarissa hoffnungsvoll.  
"Nein. Sie ist die Treppe runtergestürzt und hat sich das Genick gebrochen."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Nein." Ansgar setzte sich hin und nahm ungefragt das Bild von Clarissas Enkelkindern Timo und Leonie in die Hand.  
"Schade. Aber jetzt spannen Sie mich nicht länger auf die Folter", meinte Clarissa ungeduldig, "was ist so wichtig, dass Sie mich so früh am Tag stören müssen?"  
"Ihre Enkel sehen wirklich glücklich aus. Jan und Julia in ihrer zweiten Generation. Sie können wirklich von Glück reden, dass Jan nicht Timos Vater ist, ansonsten wären sie unlängst endgültig zum Gespött der Stadt geworden. Wäre das nicht bitter, zwei Inzestgenerationen zu zeigen?"  
Clarissa entschloss sich, nicht auf Ansgars Sticheleien einzugehen. "Kommen Sie zum Punkt."  
Ansgar schien zu bemerken, dass seine Versuche, sie zu verunsichern, nicht fruchteten, und stellte das Porträt wieder auf dem Schreibtisch ab. "Ich habe den ersten Schritt erreicht, um unseren Plan voranzutreiben."  
"Wirklich? Na, das ist ja endlich mal eine gute Nachricht. Und, was haben Sie dafür getan?"  
"Mit Elisabeths Vertrauen zu dem Alten ist es nicht weit her. Gut, da haben Sie ja schon mal mit Ihrem One-Night-Stand mit Ludwig … oder wie man das auch immer nennen kann, ich würde es eher eine Schlafübung nennen, aber na gut … da haben Sie schon mal gute Vorarbeit geleistet, jedenfalls ist Elisabeths Misstrauen gegenüber meinem werten Onkel wohl endgültig erwacht."  
"Jetzt machen Sie es doch nicht so spannend, raus mit der Sprache!"  
"Elisabeth hat einen Privatdetektiv engagiert."  
"Und, was hat der herausgefunden?"  
"Nichts."  
"Aber was soll dann an dieser Nachricht so gut sein? Sie treiben mich in den Wahnsinn, so wenig wie Sie preisgeben."  
"Also schön: Ich habe mich mit dem Detektiv in Verbindung gesetzt und ihm etwas … Trinkgeld dafür gegeben, dass er Elisabeth eine Fotomontage sendet, auf der Ludwig an der brasilianischen Küste mit einer fremden Frau abgebildet ist. Elisabeth wird jetzt erst einmal an seiner Treue zweifeln."  
"Aber was ist, wenn Ludwig sich wieder meldet und ihr beweisen kann, dass er sich nicht in Brasilien aufhält?"  
"Dann wird es trotzdem Ärger im Paradies geben. Elisabeth weiß schließlich nicht, wo Ludwig in der Zwischenzeit war, womöglich hat er Brasilien in der Zwischenzeit wieder verlassen - selbstverständlich mit seiner neuen Geliebten. Ich werde jedenfalls Schritte einleiten, um meine Stiefmutter - ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sowohl mein Vater als auch mein Onkel auf sie hereingefallen sind - weiter zu verunsichern."  
Clarissa blickte über Ansgar hinweg, sah, dass Tanja am Empfang mit ihrer Assistentin Jessica diskutierte. "Tanja ist soeben eingetroffen. Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen. Aber vorher verraten Sie mir noch, was Sie nun planen."  
"Sie werden es schon noch früh genug erfahren." Ansgar stand grinsend auf und kehrte ihr den Rücken. Kurz vor der Tür hielt er inne und wandte sich noch einmal zu Clarissa um. "Sie können sich schon mal was für Tanja einfallen lassen." Augenzwinkernd schloss er die Tür, dann grüßte er die auf ihn zueilende Tanja knapp und verschwand, bevor Tanja ihn zur Rede stellen konnte, was er bei Clarissa zu suchen.  
"Was hast du mit Ansgar besprochen, Clarissa?" Tanja ging ungefragt in Clarissas Büro und bäumte sich mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen vor ihrem Schreibtisch auf.  
"Was geht dich das an, Tanja?", antwortete Clarissa gereizt.  
"Du erinnerst dich an unseren Friedensvertrag? Dazu gehört, dass wir uns gegenseitig über sämtliche geschäftlichen Entwicklungen informieren."  
"Ja, und? Ich hatte mit Ansgar keine geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten zu besprechen. Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."  
"Es ist jetzt aber nicht das, was ich denke?" Tanja blickte Clarissa entsetzt an; es war offensichtlich, dass sie an ein sexuelles Verhältnis dachte.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Und ich muss dich jetzt bitten, mich weiter arbeiten zu lassen." Clarissa stand auf und scheuchte Tanja mit einer eiligen Handbewegung hinaus, während sie selbst sich an der Vitrine ein Glas Wasser einschenkte. Nachdem Tanja unzufrieden die gläserne Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, begab Clarissa sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und atmete tief durch.

 

■

 

**Elisabeth**

 

Elisabeth stand vor der großen Bücherwand in der Bibliothek, hinter der versteckt der Geheimgang schlummerte, der unter den Bediensteten nicht grundlos dafür bekannt war, so geheim zu sein, dass halb Düsseldorf von ihm wusste. Sie schaute aus den doppelten Rundbogenfenstern hinaus in den verregneten Park. Vor ihren Augen sah Elisabeth sich mit Ludwig im Park unter einem großen Regenschirm spazieren, wie sie es so oft getan hatten, um miteinander über die Familie und die Firma zu sprechen oder wenigstens Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Sie erinnerte sich, was sie alles miteinander durchgestanden hatten. Die Bedrohung durch Maria, die Ludwig in ihrem krankhaften Wahn umbringen und ganz Königsbrunn in einen Haufen Asche verwandeln wollte. Ludwigs Krebs-Erkrankung, bei der er nur ganz knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen ist, als rechtzeitig sein Sohn Hagen ausfindig gemacht werden konnte, um Ludwig das lebensrettende Knochenmark zu spenden. Die zahlreichen Belastungen durch die familieninternen Streitigkeiten, Helenas Fahrerflucht und Ludwigs Lügerei, dann Clarissas Intrigen gegen ihre Ehe und der vorgetäuschte Seitensprung unter Alkoholeinfluss. Was hatten sie nicht schon alles miteinander erlebt und sich davon nicht erschüttern lassen. Sollte das alles nun seinen Wert verloren haben? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Ludwig sie mit einer anderen Frau betrogen hatte, sie verraten, hintergangen, verletzt, erniedrigt, gedemütigt hatte? Bedeutete sie, ihr Ehegelübde, ihre Ehe ihm denn gar nichts mehr?  
"Elisabeth?"  
Eine vertraute Stimme rüttelte sie aus ihrem Gedanken und ließ sie zusammenzücken. Fröstelnd schlang sie ihre Arme um die Hüften. "Sebastian, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören." Überrascht wandte sich Elisabeth zu ihrem Stiefsohn um und wies auf die beiden Ledersessel. "Setz dich doch." Während Sebastian es sich bequem machte, blieb sie stehen.  
"Ich habe angeklopft, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, dass du mich aus der Holding hierher bestellt hast?"  
Elisabeth versuchte mühsam, sich daran zu erinnern, weshalb sie Sebastian ursprünglich hergebeten hatte. "Wie du weißt, war Ansgar vor einigen Tagen in Peking … um sich mit den Investoren zu treffen. Dabei hat er herausgefunden … also … dein Vater ist niemals in Peking angekommen."  
"Wie bitte?", fragte Sebastian entsetzt. "Aber wo ist er dann, wenn nicht in Peking?"  
"Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er mich gebeten hat, seine Entscheidung, uns seinen Aufenthaltsort zu verschweigen, zu akzeptieren und in dem er erklärt hat, wegen geschäftlicher Angelegenheiten für längere Zeit nicht erreichbar zu sein."  
"Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Meinst du, er hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht, als er von der Krise erfahren hat?"  
"Es war noch nicht alles, Sebastian", sagte Elisabeth trocken und so gefühllos wie möglich. Sie wollte sich vor ihrer Familie keine Schwäche erlauben. Die Kinder mussten Ludwigs Fehltritt selbst verarbeiten und brauchten eine starke Stütze an ihrer Seite. "Ich … habe einen Privatdetektiv auf ihn angesetzt. Im letzten Moment überkam mich das schlechte Gewissen; ich wollte den Auftrag schon zurückziehen, aber der Detektiv hatte mir bereits ein Foto zukommen lassen. Mit Ludwig und einer fremden Frau an der Copacabana."  
"Wie bitte? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?"  
"Leider doch. Wie es aussieht, hat dein Vater das Land verlassen. Ich habe alle Hotels in Rio de Janeiro angerufen, und in einem bin ich tatsächlich fündig geworden. Mir wurde gesagt, dass … Ludwig von Lahnstein … mit einer jungen Frau vorgestern abgereist ist."  
Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er nicht akzeptieren, in seinem Vertrauen in seinen Vater dermaßen enttäuscht worden zu sein. "Verdammt noch mal, ich wusste, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann." Sebastian schlug heftig mit der Faust auf den Tisch; Elisabeth zuckte zusammen. Sie selbst wollte stark sein, hielt die Tränen zurück, die sich so gerne ihren Weg bahnen wollten.  
"Ich möchte, dass du deinen Geschwistern noch nichts davon sagst. Wir sollten sie nicht beunruhigen. Wenn es am Ende eine ganz harmlose Erklärung gibt, haben wir nur überflüssigerweise für Unruhe gesorgt, und Ansgar könnte das nutzen, um seine Ziele durchzusetzen", meinte Elisabeth mit beängstigend ruhiger Stimme.  
"Aber sie haben ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren", räumte Sebastian ein.  
"Sebastian, bitte. Wir müssen uns jetzt darauf konzentrieren, dass sich unser Ruf wieder bessert. Nach den jüngsten Skandalen kann unsere Reputation keinen weiteren Rückschlag verkraften."  
"Und was hast du vor?"  
"Ich werde noch heute das Gremium einberufen und über eine Neuansetzung der 800-Jahr-Feier der Lahnsteins abstimmen lassen."  
"Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde allen Bescheid sagen. Wann genau?"  
Elisabeth zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment. "Vierzehn Uhr. Sorge bitte dafür, dass alle anwesend sein werden."  
"Natürlich." Sebastian, immer noch unter dem sichtlichen Einfluss des soeben Erfahrenen, verließ die Bibliothek, und als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, musste Elisabeth mit den Tränen kämpfen. Sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse zur Seite, doch das Gefühl, den Halt zu verlieren, drohte ihr den Atem zu rauben. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Hochzeitsporträt von ihr und Ludwig. Leise begann Elisabeth zu schluchzen, ihre Zähne klapperten. "Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?" Und sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten, die Tränen überkamen sie wie ein kräftiger Wolkenbruch.


	4. Teil 1.03 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ansgar schmiedet weiter an seinen trügerischen Plänen gegen die Familie und in der Holding, während das Gremium eine Entscheidung trifft und Tanja Ludwigs Verschwinden misstrauisch begegnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Szene mit Tanja und Sebastian ist in der Überarbeitung neu hinzugefügt worden.

**Ansgar**

 

Ansgar lehnte sich in seinem Büro in der Lahnstein Holding gegen den Rücken seines Drehstuhls und legte die Beine auf den Tisch. Die von Viktoria dort abgelegten Akten schob er elegant mit den Schuhsohlen beiseite und achtete nicht einmal darauf, dass eine der Akten beiläufig an den Boden fiel. Genüsslich zog Ansgar an seiner Zigarre, einer Cohiba aus Kuba, die lange Zeit ausschließlich für Fidel Castro produziert worden war. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm der Rauch langsam zu einem undeutlichen Bild, das mit der Zeit immer schärfer wurde. Ansgar träumte davon, die Macht über Schloss und Firma der Lahnsteins innezuhaben, bis auch eine eigene Zigarrenmarke für ihn erfunden werden würde. Dass Elisabeth und Ludwig für immer aus seinem Leben verschwanden und Ludwigs Kinder die Drecksarbeit für ihn machen würden. Auch wenn Sebastian noch der fähigste der fünf Geschwister und noch dazu ein recht akzeptabler Anwalt war … die verbalen Auseinandersetzungen mit Sebastian würde er zwar vermissen, was Ansgar natürlich nie zugeben würde, aber benötigen würde er Sebastian nicht mehr - also könne er auch verschwinden, wenn er erst einmal an der Macht wäre, am besten gemeinsam mit Tanja.  
Unsanft wurde Ansgar aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Nebel des Zigarrenrauchs sich lichtete und hinter dem Qualm eine ihm wohl bekannte Person zum Vorschein kam. "Ansgar?", fragte Viktoria zum wiederholten Male. Endlich bemerkte Ansgar ihre Anwesenheit und nahm abrupt seine Beine von seinem Schreibtisch.  
"Was fällt dir ein, mich so zu erschrecken?", verlangte Ansgar wütend von Viktoria zu erfahren.  
"Elisabeth hat kurzfristig eine außerordentliche Gremiumssitzung anberaumt. Sebastian hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ich dich informieren soll. Sie erwartet alle Familienmitglieder pünktlich um vierzehn Uhr auf dem Schloss. Es geht, soweit ich weiß, um eine Neuansetzung der 800-Jahr-Feier. Außerdem soll ich dich noch an deine Videokonferenz mit Kay Chang erinnern, dem neuen Geschäftsführer der "Lahnstein Bank"-Filiale in Shanghai. Es gibt wohl Probleme mit der Auszahlung der Gehälter, das wollte Herr Chang anscheinend noch mal mit dir besprechen."  
Ansgar stöhnte für Viktoria deutlich hörbar. "An diesen Mr. Chang habe ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht. Vierzehn Uhr … das ist ja schon in zwanzig Minuten!" Er knurrte beinahe.  
Viktoria konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verbergen. "Was ist eigentlich mit deiner groß angekündigten Rückkehr als Familienoberhaupt? Wolltest du nicht bis zur 800-Jahr-Feier, wenn sie denn stattfindet, Ludwig vom Thron des Gremiums gestoßen haben? Dann solltest du dich wohl mal etwas ins Zeug legen. Die Konferenz mit Chang wäre sicherlich ein besserer Anfang, als in deinem Büro zu hocken und Zigarren zu rauchen."  
Ansgar zog erneut an seiner Cohiba und hüllte die Luft in dichten Nebel ein. "Du wirst schon sehen, ob früher oder später, ich erreiche, was ich mir vorgenommen habe."  
"Dann wünsche ich dir mal viel Glück bei deiner geplanten Machtübernahme. Und vergiss die Gremiumssitzung nicht." Mit einem Zwinkern, das Ansgar nur beiläufig bemerkte, verließ sie Ansgars Büro und schloss die verspiegelte Glastür.  
Ansgar machte keine Anstalten, schnell aufzubrechen - immerhin war die Sitzung schon in zwanzig Minuten und von der Holding zum Schloss brauchte man mindestens eine halbe Stunde - doch die Mischpoke konnte ruhig auch mal ein bisschen auf ihn warten. Nicht mehr lange, dann lief hier ohnehin alles nach seinem Regiment!

 

■

**Elisabeth**

 

Elisabeth hatte sich schon wieder etwas gefangen, als sie in den Speisesalon trat, wo die Familienmitglieder auf die Eröffnung der Gremiumssitzung warteten. Bis auf Ansgar waren bereits alle anwesend.  
"Ich denke, wir können auch ohne Ansgar anfangen." Elisabeth räusperte sich kurz, wartete, bis alle Platz genommen hatten, dann erklärte sie die heutige Gremiumssitzung für eröffnet.  
"Wie ihr ja alle schon mitbekommen haben solltet, möchte ich heute über eine Neuansetzung der 800-Jahr-Feier abstimmen lassen. Nach den jüngsten Skandalen in der Familie halte ich es für den besten Weg, neue Publicity-Arbeit zu leisten. Bis zu Ludwigs Rückkehr sollten wir mit allen Mitteln versuchen, das Gerüst der Holding zu stärken und unsere finanzielle Situation zu verbessern. Die Versteigerung der van Gogh-Gemälde war ein guter Anfang, aber noch lange nicht der Ausweg aus der Krise. Auch unser Image sollten wir auf keinen Fall vernachlässigen. Wenn Ludwig zurückkommt, soll er eine gestärkte Firmenlage vorfinden", erklärte Elisabeth.  
"Wenn er überhaupt zurückkommt", brummelte Sebastian leise, für die gegenüber sitzenden Gremiumsmitglieder kaum hörbar, aber für Tanja gut verständlich.  
"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Tanja mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
"Ach, nichts", wehrte Sebastian ab.  
Elisabeth warf Sebastian einen kurzen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Die 800-Jahr-Feier ist der beste Weg, …"  
" … um unsere Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zu unterstützen, bla, bla, bla. Kommen Sie lieber gleich zur Sache, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."  
Elisabeth verdrehte die Augen, als Ansgar den Salon betrat und sich gemütlich auf einem freien Platz niederließ.  
"Wenn Sie mich nicht unterbrechen würden, wird es auch nicht lange dauern, Ansgar." Elisabeth wandte sich wieder dem Gremium zu. "Ich schlage eine Abstimmung per Handzeichen vor, ist irgendjemand da anderer Meinung?"  
Niemand hegte Einwände, sodass sie den Folienstift ergriff und an die von Justus bereitgestellte Leinwand trat. Während Elisabeth zwei Spalten skizzierte - eine für die Feier, eine dagegen - richtete sich Hagen plötzlich auf. "Bist du sicher, dass wir die finanziellen Mittel für die 800-Jahr-Feier aufbringen können, Elisabeth? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir finanziell nicht gut aufgestellt sind, und wenn wir öffentlichkeitswirksam Aufmerksamkeit erringen wollen, dann sollte dies doch nur geschehen, wenn wir es uns auch wirklich leisten können."  
"Mach dir in finanzieller Hinsicht keine Sorgen, ich habe heute Morgen durchgerechnet, was uns die ungefähre Planung der Feier kosten würde, und der Preis liegt absolut im grünen Bereich." Elisabeth schien Hagen überzeugt zu haben, also setzte er sich widerwillig wieder.  
"Also, wer stimmt nun für die Neuansetzung der 800-Jahr-Feier?"  
Zögerlich hoben Kim und Rebecca die Hand. Auch Tanja gab ihr Handzeichen. "Publicity für die Lahnstein Holding kann auch den Verkaufszahlen von 'LCL' nicht schaden, also stimme ich dafür."  
Mit Elisabeths beiden Stimmen als Gremiumsvorsitzende ergaben sich fünf Stimmen für die 800-Jahr-Feier. Niemand gab ansonsten sein Handzeichen. Schließlich meldete sich auch Ansgar. "Von mir aus - wenn's der Firma zugutekommt", murrte er in die Runde.  
"Damit steht die Neuansetzung der 800-Jahr-Feier fest. Gibt es einen Freiwilligen, der die Planung übernehmen will?"  
"Von mir aus übernehme ich es." Ansgar zog völlig überraschend alle Blicke auf sich.  
"Ansgar, wenn du schon etwas freiwillig für die Familie machst, muss doch irgendwas dahinterstecken. Also, was hast du vor? Sag es lieber direkt, ich finde es sowieso raus", meinte Tanja.  
"Tanja, ich habe schon einmal die 800-Jahr-Feier der Lahnsteins geplant."  
"Du meinst, du hast die Planung Viktoria überlassen", entgegnete Helena.  
"Das tut nichts zur Sache. Jedenfalls denke ich, dass ich aus dieser Runde das größte Traditionsbewusstsein in der Familie besitze. Und wenn irgendjemand anderer Meinung ist, dann soll er das gerne äußern. Ihr dürft mich jetzt jedenfalls entschuldigen, ich habe noch einen dringenden Termin - damit unsere Geschäfte auch allmählich wieder in ihren geregelten Ablauf zurückkehren." Ansgar knöpfte sein Jackett in der Mitte zu, ließ den Stuhl achtlos hinter dem Pult stehen, anstatt ihn an den Tisch zu schieben, und verließ den Salon.  
"Ich denke, wir sollten Ansgar diese Aufgabe tatsächlich überlassen", meinte Elisabeth. "Wir haben nichts zu befürchten, schließlich muss er jede seiner Entscheidungen mit dem Gremium absprechen. Allerdings … fände ich es sicherer, wenn ihm jemand über die Schulter blicken könnte, sozusagen als Absicherung, dass Ansgar tatsächlich nichts plant."  
"Das könnte ich machen", meinte Helena. "Wenn morgen die Versteigerung der van Gogh-Bilder erfolgreich verläuft, wird es im Auktionshaus sowieso in den nächsten Tagen etwas ruhiger sein. Dann kann ich auch Ansgar bei der Planung der 800-Jahr-Feier unterstützen."  
"Das ist eine gute Idee. Sieht das irgendjemand anders?"  
Da niemand reagierte, erklärte Elisabeth die Gremiumssitzung für beendet. Die Familienmitglieder strömten aus dem Salon.  
"Sebastian, können wir kurz reden?", fragte Tanja ihren Ehemann. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie ihn mit sich in die Privatgemächer und in ihre Suite.  
Nachdem alle den Salon verlassen hatten, saß nur noch Elisabeth an ihrem Platz. Die Tränen ließen sich abermals nicht zurückhalten; unwillkürlich stellte sie sich die Frage, weshalb sie all dies überhaupt tat. Die Lahnsteins waren nicht ihre Familie, waren nie ihre Familie gewesen, und obwohl Helena, Tristan, Rebecca und Sebastian sie inzwischen als Frau an Ludwigs Seite akzeptiert hatten, fühlte sie sich in diesen Mauern immer noch fremd. "Warum nur?", schluchzte sie leise.

 

■

 

**Tanja**

 

"Was hast du gemeint, als du gesagt hast, dass es fraglich ist, ob Ludwig überhaupt zurückkommt?" Endlich ließ Tanja den Arm ihres Mannes los und blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, während sie die Tür ihrer Suite hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
Sebastian stöhnte entnervt auf. "Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich es einfach so dahingesagt habe. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Immerhin war Ludwig schon einmal verschwunden - und das für fünfzehn Jahre."  
"Erzähl das von mir aus dem Gremium oder Clarissa, aber nicht mir." Tanja verlor allmählich die Geduld. "Du weißt etwas, Sebastian. Ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, wann du mir etwas verheimlichst."  
"Ich verheimliche dir nichts", sagte er, doch Tanja würde nicht so schnell lockerlassen. Sebastian war ihr Ehemann, und sie hätte mit verbundenen Augen erkennen können, dass in seiner Stimme jener Unterton mitschwang, der ihr stets zu bedeuten vermochte, dass Sebastian ihr etwas verschwieg. Seine verdächtige Miene tat ihr Übriges.  
"Du verheimlichst mir etwas", beharrte sie. "Sebastian, was weißt du über Ludwig? Hat er sich gemeldet?"  
"Nein. Also gut, aber du darfst es niemandem sagen, versprichst du mir das?"  
Tanja starrte ihn an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, in der Erwartung einer zufriedenstellenden Erklärung. "Von mir aus."  
"Niemandem, hast du das gehört? Es würde meine Geschwister nur beunruhigen."  
"Ich bin nicht taub."  
Sebastian atmete tief durch. "Wie es aussieht, hat Vater … hat Ludwig sich abgesetzt."  
"Abgesetzt? So richtig mit allem Drum und Dran?"  
Sebastian starrte Tanja verwirrt an. "Wenn du es so nennen willst. Ja, mein Vater hat sich vor lauter Feigheit dazu entschlossen, nicht mehr aufs Schloss zurückzukehren, nachdem er von der Krise erfahren hat, sondern lieber den Schwanz einzuziehen und mit seiner neuen Geliebten einen hübschen Urlaub an der Copacabana zu verbringen."  
Tanja musste diese Neuigkeit erst einmal sacken lassen. "Das passt doch gar nicht zu deinem Vater", meinte sie. "Ich bin nun wirklich die Letzte, die Ludwig verteidigen wird, aber … ja, bei diesem Abenteurer, den ihr damals aus Patagonien angeschleppt hat, könnte das stimmig sein, aber Ludwig hat uns die ganzen letzten Monate über vorgepredigt, wie wichtig Tradition und Familienzusammenhalt wären. Und jetzt - macht der sich mit seiner Geliebten aus dem Staub? Abgesehen davon würde er Elisabeth doch niemals betrügen."  
"Es gibt Beweise. Und weißt du was? Sollte mein Vater jemals auf die Idee kommen, hierher zurückkehren zu wollen, wird er eine überzeugende Ausrede benötigen, damit ich ihm jemals noch einmal gegenübertreten kann, ohne mich übergeben zu müssen."

 

 

■

 

**Ansgar**

 

 

Der Aufzugs der Lahnstein Holding öffnete sich; wütend und erschöpft betrat Ansgar das Foyer der Chefetage und machte keinen Hehl aus seiner offensichtlichen schlechten Laune. Es war Viktoria, die seinen angestauten Frust abbekam. "Wie lief die Gremiumssitzung?", war ihre harmlose, an ihn gerichtete Frage.  
Ansgar würdigte sie keines Blickes. "Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe", murmelte er barsch und ließ die Tür seines Büros hinter sich zuknallen. Am liebsten hätte er die Tür abgeschlossen und die Fensterfront seines Büros mit Vorhängen verdeckt, um ungestört zu sein - doch leider gab es in der Holding keine Vorhänge, keine Jalousien und auch keine Rollläden.  
Schmollend zündete Ansgar sich eine Zigarre an und beruhigte sich erst langsam, nachdem er die ersten Züge von seiner Montechristo genommen hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch ein ungeöffneter Brief lag.  
_An Ansgar von Lahnstein_ , stand in sauberer Handschrift auf dem Umschlag geschrieben. Von wem konnte der Brief stammte? Als er die Briefmarke studierte, fiel Ansgar auf, dass der Brief aus der Schweiz stammte. War möglicherweise etwas mit seinem Sohn Hannes? Augenblicklich griff Ansgar zu seinem Taschenmesser und öffnete den Brief. Erneut fiel ihm die saubere Schrift ins Auge. Ansgars Befürchtung, dass etwas mit Hannes passiert war, schien sich zu bestätigen, denn das Papier war von Heribert Franke persönlich verfasst, dem Leiter des Schweizer Internats, auf das er Hannes vor drei Jahren geschickt hatte.

_Sehr geehrter Graf von Lahnstein,_

_es fällt mir zu meinem größten Bedauern sehr schwer, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir uns große Sorgen um Ihren bei uns untergebrachten Sohn Johannes machen. Seine schulischen Leistungen fallen bereits seit Wochen stetig ab, von der Anfertigung seiner Hausaufgaben ganz zu schweigen. Selbst im Unterricht hat er nichts anderes als Fußball und sonstige freizeitliche Betätigungen im Kopf. Insbesondere im Fach Mathematik lässt sein Engagement zu wünschen übrig. Das gesamte Lehrerkollegium teilt die Befürchtung, dass eventuelle familiäre Umstände den Grund für seine schulischen Leistungen darstellen, da in der Presse immer wieder von Skandalen aus dem Hause Lahnstein berichtet wird und auch die Verhaftung ihrer Ex-Gattin Tanja von Lahnstein nicht allzu weit zurückliegt. Wir möchten Sie bitten, sich stärker um Ihren Sohn zu bemühen, um ein Wiederholen der aktuellen Jahrgangsstufe zu vermeiden, da Johannes in diesem Fall völlig unvorbereitet aus seinem schulischen Umfeld gerissen werden würde._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_  
_Dr. Heribert Franke_

Ansgar hatte sich beim Lesen des Briefes aufgerichtet und lief bestürzt durch sein Büro. War er tatsächlich so sehr mit der Holding und seinen Plänen zur Machtübernahme beschäftigt, dass er seinen Sohn dermaßen vernachlässigt hatte? Nein, sagte sich Ansgar, das konnte nur an Tanjas schädlichem Einfluss liegen. Wer war es schließlich, der Hannes mit seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt die größten Sorgen bereitet hatte? Tanja. Wer hatte Hannes mit seiner Entführung wochenlang traumatisiert? Tanja. An ihm konnte es nicht liegen.  
Dennoch hatte sich Tanja seit der Hochzeit mit Sebastian und Emmas Geburt verändert, war liebevoll, zeigte gar menschliche Gefühle. Das hätte sich Ansgar noch vor drei Jahren, als er unglücklich mit ihr verheiratet gewesen war, niemals vorstellen können. Tanja hatte seine Ehe mit Nathalie zerstört, ihn ins Gefängnis gebracht, auch an der Demontage seiner Beziehung mit Lydia war sie beteiligt gewesen, von ihren zahlreichen Intrigen gegen die Familie ganz zu schweigen. Nicht zuletzt hatte Tanja sogar ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht, um gemeinsam mit Hannes ins Ausland fliehen zu können. Doch hatte Tanja tatsächlich so einen schlechten Einfluss auf Hannes? Dass es an ihm lag, konnte sich Ansgar jedenfalls nicht vorstellen.  
Aber was war mit Hannes' Schulfreunden? Ansgar musste herausfinden, in welchem Umfeld sein Sohn sich tatsächlich aufhielt. Entschlossen verließ er sein Büro und ging zum Empfang, wo er Viktoria vermutete. Sie sollte ihm ein Flugticket nach Zürich buchen, von wo aus er sofort zu Hannes ins Internat fahren würde. Seine Verantwortung für die 800-Jahr-Feier war bei weitem nicht so wichtig wie seine Verantwortung für seinen Sohn - doch Viktoria saß nicht an ihrem Rechner; auch Tine Dröge war nicht anwesend.  
Ansgar drehte sich abrupt um, wollte sich auf die Suche nach Viktoria begeben, ohne damit zu rechnen, dass sie soeben mit freundlichem Lächeln auf ihn zugekommen war. Unversehens stießen die beiden zusammen, und Viktorias frischer Kaffee ergoss sich über Ansgars Sakko, Hemd und Hose. Ansgar brüllte auf, die Hitze des Getränks breitete sich auf seiner Brust aus wie ein sengendes Feuer.

"Sag mal, hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Du musst doch gesehen haben, dass ich vor dem Empfangstresen stand!"  
"Tut mir leid, Ansgar, ich konnte ja nicht damit rechnen, dass du dich so abrupt umdrehst."  
"Ich habe gleich noch die Videokonferenz mit Chang, so kann ich da doch unmöglich hingehen!" Ansgar schäumte förmlich vor Wut.  
"Warte, Ansgar, ich hol schnell ein paar Tücher, und dann waschen wir das da raus."  
"Wir? Das kannst du schön selbst machen!"  
"Gut, dann musst du aber trotzdem mitkommen, ohne dich kann ich dein Hemd nämlich schlecht saubermachen."  
Ansgar war kurz davor, seiner Wut Luft zu machen, doch er konnte sich gerade noch so beherrschen. Der Brief des Internat-Leiters hatte ihn ungeahnt umso reizbarer werden lassen, und die unsichere Führungslage der Holding tat sein Übriges, um Ansgars Nerven so stark zu spannen, dass sie dem Reißen nahestanden. Widerwillig folgte Ansgar seiner einstigen Geliebten Viktoria und versuchte, sich weder umzudrehen noch irgendjemanden anzublicken, da er merkte, dass die Mitarbeiter ähnlich belustigt wie Viktoria waren. Sah er wirklich so zum Lachen aus?  
Viktoria schloss die Tür der Waschräume hinter Ansgar und bedeutete ihm, sein Hemd auszuziehen. Ansgar blickte sie irritiert an. "Na, wenn du es dir nicht ausziehst, kann ich es schlecht sauber machen. Oder hast du Angst, dass ich vor deinem anmutig schönen Astralkörper in Ohnmacht falle?"  
"Wer weiß." Ansgar hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt und warf sein Sakko über einen Handtuchhalter. Anschließend knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und reichte es Viktoria.  
"Ich werde dir gleich ein neues Sakko besorgen; ich glaube, in der Personalabteilung sind noch ein paar Ersatz-Sakkos. Es sei denn, du willst nackt hier rumlaufen?"  
Ansgar ignorierte Viktorias Bemerkung. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere Diskussion mit ihr, hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, sich Hoffnungen auf sie zu machen. Allein ihre sarkastischen Kommentare führten ihm immer wieder vor Augen, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hatte. Oft genug turtelte Viktoria vor seinen Augen mit Thomas herum. Dabei war sich Ansgar sicher, dass sie bloß nicht zugeben wollte, wie es ihr in sechsundzwanzig gemeinsamen Ehejahren mit Thomas langweilig geworden war. Aber Ansgar musste akzeptieren, dass Viktoria für ihn unerreichbar war. Auch wenn Viktoria ihm mehrmals beinahe verfallen war, so hatte Ansgar doch inzwischen akzeptiert, dass sie fest an Thomas' Seite stand. Demonstrativ stellte sich Ansgar auf die andere Seite des Waschbeckens, sodass Viktorias Augen seinem nackten Oberkörper kaum ausweichen konnten. Einen kurzen Moment lang schaute sie Ansgar verstohlen an.  
"Wenn du beabsichtigst, meine Treue zu testen, vergiss es - ich fall nicht nochmal auf deine Avancen rein." Provokativ sagte Viktoria Ansgar auf den Kopf zu, was sie zu vermuten schien - dass er sie wieder einmal zu seinem Ziel der Begierde auserkoren hat.  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich hätte niemals vor, dich auf deine Treue zu deinem Mann zu testen - so gut solltest du mich doch eigentlich kennen."  
Viktoria verdrehte die Augen, als sie Ansgars verstohlenen Tonfall bemerkte. Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort. Um die Sache schnell über die Bühne zu bringen, stellte sie den Wasserhahn ab und überreichte Ansgar sein weitestgehend wieder fleckenfreies Hemd. "Ich hole dir schnell ein neues Jackett, dann kannst du zu deiner Telefonkonferenz mit Chang."  
Doch Ansgar schnitt ihr den Weg zur Tür ab, bäumte sich vor Viktoria auf, die nun wohl endgültig erkennen musste, wie sehr er nach wie vor nach ihrer Nähe dürstete. Doch Viktoria wehrte sich, wurde rabiater. "Vergiss es, Ansgar, du kriegst mich nicht noch einmal rum, und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst. Daran ändert auch dein nackter Oberkörper nichts. Und so attraktiv, wie du vielleicht glaubst, bist du nun wirklich auch nicht."  
Ansgar ließ die Schultern fallen und atmete deutlich hörbar aus. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich immer noch will? Okay, es war ganz verlockend, die Situation mal zu nutzen, um zu testen, ob du immer noch so standfest wie früher bist. Aber ich hab es eingesehen." Ansgar hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Du bleibst bei deinem Mann Thomas, und das respektiere ich."  
Ansgar knöpfte sich das Hemd zu, derweil er Viktoria tief in die glasblauen Augen blickte. Er spürte, dass es Viktoria schwer fiel, sich von seinen Augen loszureißen. Die beiden blickten einander tief an, und Ansgar beobachtete mit einem insgeheimen Gefühl des Triumphs, wie sich Viktorias Lippen langsam den seinen näherten. _Also doch!_ Viktoria war nicht annähernd so standhaft, wie sie behauptete. Ansgar begann zu grinsen, während Viktoria ihm immer näher kam. Doch plötzlich verharrte ihr Kopf.  
"Das habe ich gehofft." Viktorias Kopf schnellte langsam zurück, wobei sie den Blick nicht von seinen Augen nahm. "Ich lass mich nicht mehr auf dich ein. Deine erotische Ausstrahlung …" Viktoria blickte skeptisch auf Ansgars Körper, um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen. "… ist gleich null für mich. Mein Interesse gilt einzig und allein Thomas. Ich liebe ihn. Und auch wenn du Kims Vater bist und wir uns vor einiger Zeit näherkamen, als mir lieb war, das ist für mich Vergangenheit. Thomas ist mein Mann, wir lieben und unterstützen uns und geben uns in schweren Zeiten Halt. _Dich_ kann man nicht mal ansatzweise mit Thomas vergleichen. Du bist skrupellos, würdest mich in schweren Zeiten mit Sicherheit nicht auffangen, und außerdem liebe ich dich nicht. Und mich interessieren keine Männer, die es noch nicht einmal schaffen, ihr Hemd richtig zuzuknöpfen."  
Ansgar blickte auf sich herab, und tatsächlich - er hatte einen Knopf übersehen. Peinlich berührt berichtigte Ansgar seinen Fauxpas, doch Viktoria war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
"Vergiss deine Telefonkonferenz nicht!"  
"Vergiss du mein Jackett nicht", brummte Ansgar so leise, dass Viktoria es unmöglich gehört haben konnte. Er wollte nunmehr bloß weg von hier - das hätte gerade noch gefehlt, auf der Frauentoilette erwischt zu werden.


	5. Teil 1.04 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena stößt bei den Vorbereitungen der Versteigerung der van-Gogh-Werke auf ein erschütterndes Geheimnis, während Ansgar in ein heftiges Wortgefecht verwickelt wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute erhält Helena ihren ersten größeren Einsatz - sie wird auch in zukünftigen Kapiteln weiterhin von großer Bedeutung für die Geschichte sein.
> 
> Viel Spaß und frohe Ostern!

**Helena**

 

Helena saß im Kaminzimmer des Schlosses und arbeitete zum dritten Mal durch, ob tatsächlich alle nötigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen wurden. Sollten die zu versteigernden van Gogh-Gemälde verloren gehen oder gestohlen werden – Helena vermochte sich weder den finanziellen noch den Imageschaden auszumalen. Mit einem Bleistift in der Hand arbeitete sie ihre Liste ab, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie inzwischen Besuch erhalten hatte.  
Als sich eine raue, männliche Hand um ihre Augen legte, zuckte Helena im ersten Moment zusammen. "Andi! Wie kommst du dazu, mich so zu erschrecken?"  
"Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was deine Picasso-Bilder so machen."  
"Das sind echte van Goghs, die sind Millionen wert!"  
"Stimmt, ich wusste doch, der Name hatte irgendwas Holländisches", grinste Andi in seinem Holzfällerhemd. "Wann ist denn die Auktion?"  
"Morgen um 12 Uhr. Und ich muss noch so viel tun; ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das alles schaffen soll. Vor allem muss ich unbedingt versuchen, Papa zu erreichen."  
"Ach komm, wie ich dich kenne, hast du doch schon alles fertig vorbereitet und machst dich nur unnötig verrückt, dass irgendetwas schiefgehen könnte. Das machst du mit links; die Leute werden verrückt nach dir sein."  
"Danke, Andi, dass du mich aufzumuntern versuchst, aber von der Auktion hängt so vieles ab. Wenn irgendetwas schiefläuft, können wir die Holding gleich verkaufen und aus dem Schloss ausziehen."  
Andi überlegte einen Moment. "Hast du vielleicht Lust, mit ins 'No Limits' zu kommen? Ein bisschen Entspannung beim Billard tut dir bestimmt gut, und du könntest mal den Kopf freibekommen."  
Helena seufzte, wenngleich sie Andi für sein Angebot dankbar war. "Tut mir leid, aber ich habe einfach noch so viel zu tun … bist du mir böse, wenn wir das auf nächste Woche verschieben? Ich kann heute wirklich nicht auch noch –"  
"Na gut, aber arbeite nicht den ganzen Tag, ja? Du solltest morgen ausgeschlafen sein."  
"Ich werde an deine Worte denken, mein weiser Andi Fritzsche", spaßte Helena. "Und jetzt lass mich bitte weiter arbeiten, ja?"  
"Na klar. Viel Spaß noch!"  
"Tschüss." Helena legte die Liste mit den noch zu bearbeitenden Dingen auf dem Glastisch im Kaminzimmer ab und stand auf, um an der Bibliothek anzuklopfen. Sie musste nach wie vor dringend mit ihrem Vater sprechen.  
"Herein", hörte sie Elisabeth rufen.  
Helena öffnete die Tür und betrat vorsichtig die Bibliothek, das Domizil des Gremiumsvorsitzenden. "Hallo, Elisabeth. Ich brauche dringend den Kontakt zu Papa, konntest du ihn inzwischen in Peking erreichen?"  
"Es tut mir leid, Helena, aber dein Vater ist den ganzen Tag über wegen dringender geschäftlicher Termine verhindert."  
"Und die Telefonnummer des Hotels? Vielleicht können wir ihn auf diese Weise erreichen."  
Elisabeth seufzte, zögerte sichtlich, und seufzend beschloss Helena, sich an ihre Stiefmutter zu wenden. "Kannst du mir denn vielleicht weiterhelfen? Ich habe die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen genauestens geprüft, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendwo noch eine Sicherheitslücke vorhanden ist."  
"Wo soll die Auktion denn überhaupt stattfinden, in der Holding oder auf dem Schloss?", erkundigte sich Elisabeth.  
"Ich würde die Bilder gerne im Salon versteigern, daher benötigen wir noch genaue Sicherheitspläne für den Transport von der Holding zum Schloss. Ich habe eine Security-Firma beauftragt, möchte aber ungern ein Risiko eingehen. Du weißt, wie viel von dieser Auktion abhängt."  
"Ich bin sicher, du wirst diese Aufgabe ganz hervorragend meistern. Du solltest dich mit dem Sicherheitschef der Holding und dem Wachpersonal des Schlosses in Verbindung setzen; wir können ja heute Abend noch einmal über die Transportsicherheit sprechen."  
"Okay, wenn du meinst. Ich zeige dir die Pläne dann nach dem Abendessen."  
"Viel Erfolg", rief Elisabeth nach. Doch Helena ging nicht zur Tür, verließ die Bibliothek nicht – ihr Blick verharrte vielmehr auf dem Schreibtisch – und ein Bild erfasste ihre Aufmerksamkeit, das Helena das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
"Elisabeth … was hat dieses Foto zu bedeuten?"  
Elisabeth wollte es bereits wegräumen, doch Helena war schneller und nahm das Bild in die Hand. "Papa … was sucht Papa an … am Strand, war das Teil seiner Geschäftsreise?"  
"Helena … ich fürchte, ich muss dir etwas sagen." Elisabeth seufzte und wies Helena an, sich hinzusetzen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht hinsetzen, wollte sich nicht hinsetzen. Ein dumpfes Gefühl durchfuhr ihre Magengrube, ließ ihre Knie weich werden. "Du musst jetzt ganz stark sein, Helena. Dein Vater, er … er kommt nicht mehr zurück."

 

■

 

**Ansgar**

 

Viktoria arbeitete gerade einige Aufträge Elisabeths ab, als Ansgar endlich seine Videokonferenz mit Chang beendete und sein Büro verließ, um sich im Foyer einen aufmunternden Kaffee zu holen. "Und, Ansgar, wie war die Videokonferenz?"  
"Frag lieber nicht", antwortete Ansgar murrend. "Gab es irgendwelche Anrufe für mich in der Zwischenzeit?"  
"Ja, Tanja hat eben angerufen. Sie erwartet dich in einer halben Stunde bei 'LCL'; sie hat ziemlich wütend geklungen. Sie scheint irgendetwas mit dir besprechen zu wollen."  
"Auch das noch", grummelte Ansgar mit verzogenem Gesicht. "Wenn irgendjemand anruft, ich bin in Tanjas Modeklitsche."  
"Viel Spaß", rief Viktoria ihm hinterher. Ansgar blickte ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher, als er einen belustigten Unterton aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören vermochte, doch sie hatte sich bereits abgewandt, um eine Abrechnung in Sebastians Büro zu bringen.  
Ungeduldig betätigte er den Aufzug-Schalter. Als der Fahrstuhl sich öffnete, kam eine vor Wut bereits kochende Tanja aus dem Aufzug heraus. "Ansgar, wir müssen sprechen. Sofort."  
"Tanja, was für eine Überraschung", meinte Ansgar mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme, "ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir, nachdem du mich erst zu 'LCL' bestellt hast. Was gibt's so Wichtiges, dass du sogar persönlich vorbekommst?"  
"Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt genau, wovon ich rede", erwiderte Tanja kochend. "Du hast auch einen Brief vom Schweizer Internat bekommen?"  
Ansgar blickte sich im Foyer um, achtete auf keine unerwünschten Zuhörer und schob seine Ex-Frau dann in sein Büro. "Ja, und ich werde gleich morgen nach der van-Gogh-Versteigerung nach Zürich fliegen, um mit die Sache zu klären."  
"Das wirst du nicht, denn was Hannes jetzt braucht, ist Abstand von den Lahnsteins. Eure Machtkämpfe sind auf dem besten Weg, seine Zukunft zu zerstören, oder sollte ich es besser gleich auf den Punkt bringen und deine Intrigen als Grund formulieren?"  
Ansgar schloss die Tür seines Büros, während Tanja sich bereits gesetzt hatte.  
"Setz dich doch", gab Ansgar – immer noch genervt und sichtlich gelangweilt – von sich. "Was meinst du mit Intrigen? Es ist doch schon Ewigkeiten her, dass ich diesen Begriff überhaupt in den Mund genommen habe. Du dagegen –"  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du hast Elisabeth dieses stümperhaft gefälschte Bild von Ludwig und dieser fremden Frau untergejubelt und den Hotelmanager in Rio dafür bezahlt, dass er Elisabeth gegenüber behauptet, Ludwig wäre mit seiner Geliebten dort gewesen. Aber damit kommst du nicht durch; ich werde Beweise finden, dass du dahintersteckst."  
"Erstens wirst du keine Beweise dafür finden, weil es zweitens keine gibt und weil drittens alles der Wahrheit entspricht, was Elisabeth herausgefunden hat. Und jetzt verschwende nicht länger meine Zeit, Tanja."  
"Nicht, bevor du die Wahrheit zugegeben hast. Was steckt hinter diesem lächerlichen Foto? Gib es besser zu, denk an die Zukunft von Hannes. Du siehst doch, wie er unter den Machtkämpfen in der Familie leidet."  
"Woran du ja völlig unbeteiligt bist." Ansgar grinste sie schief an. "Du hast ihn entführt und damit völlig traumatisiert, und nicht zuletzt mit deiner Verhaftung zu Tode erschreckt."  
"Du warst es doch, der Hannes immer wieder aufs Schloss geholt hat, obwohl keine Internatsferien waren. Du hast ihn damit vom Schulstoff befreit, Ansgar! Hannes konnte doch gar nicht mehr vernünftig mitarbeiten."  
"Es kann doch nur deine Erziehung sein, die Hannes so mitgenommen hat. Ich werde jedenfalls nach Zürich fliegen und mir selbst ein Bild von der Situation machen, ob du nun willst oder nicht."  
Tanja glühte vor Wut. "Wenn du fliegst, dann komme ich mit."  
"Das könnte dir so passen. Ohne dich würde Hannes doch jetzt am laufenden Band Einsen und Zweien schreiben. Deine Erziehung hat ihn doch erst zu diesen schlechten Noten gebracht!" Ansgars Stimme hatte sich bereits selbst überschlagen, seine Hände stützte er auf dem Schreibtisch ab und sein Gesicht hatte sich Tanjas Gesicht in seiner Wut schon bedrohlich genähert, als es an der Tür klopfte und Viktoria in den Raum trat.  
"Ich möchte eure … Meinungsverschiedenheit ja ungern stören, aber … man kann bis in den Flur mithören. Vielleicht solltet ihr mal gemeinsam darüber nachdenken, was für euren Sohn die richtige Lösung wäre, anstatt euch gegenseitig die Schuld dafür an den Kopf zu werfen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, warf Viktoria die Tür wieder zu.  
Ansgar zuckte kurz mit seiner rechten Augenbraue, bevor er sich hinsetzte. "Vielleicht hat Viktoria ja Recht …"  
"Nur, weil sie die Mutter deiner missratenen Göre ist, muss das nicht heißen, dass sie auch gleich Recht hat!" Auch Tanja hatte sich inzwischen auf dem Lederstuhl niedergelassen; ihre Stimme etwas leiser, doch immer noch vor Gift triefend.  
"Kim ist keine missratene Göre!" Erneut stieg Ansgar der Zorn ins Gesicht.  
"Ach ja? Woher willst du das wissen? Kim arbeitet länger für mich, als du sie überhaupt kennst, und ich wette, ich musste bisher mehr Zeit mit ihr in einem Raum verbringen als du, also sag mir nicht, du könntest besser beurteilen, was Kim wirklich ist."  
Ansgar entschloss sich nach kurzem Zögern, nicht weiter auf diese Grundsatzdiskussion einzugehen. "Wir werden gemeinsam mit Hannes reden. Aber per Telefon und wenn sich seine Noten in den nächsten Wochen nicht bessern, werde ich nach Zürich fliegen –"  
"… und ich komme mit, damit das klar ist!"  
"Na schön." Ansgar lehnte in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarre an.  
Bewusst stieß er den kalten Rauch in Tanjas Richtung aus, die hustend zurückwich. "Willst du mich vergiften?", stichelte sie, stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus, der von einer sichtlich angestauten Wut gegen ihn zeugte, und verließ dann sein Büro. Ansgar lachte leise in sich hinein, die Beine inzwischen wieder auf den Tisch gelegt.

 

 

■

 

**Helena**

 

Helena konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ihr Vater, der ihr und ihren Geschwistern versprochen hatte, sie nach seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt nie mehr im Stich zu lassen, hatte sich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht? Sie konnte es nicht fassen, konnte sich nicht so sehr in ihrem Vater getäuscht haben. Es musste sich um ein Missverständnis handeln. Doch Elisabeth war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Ludwig seine Familie im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Schwiegertochter tröstend in den Arm genommen und sie hatten gemeinsam geweint. Plötzlich kam Helena alles so unwirklich, so surreal vor. Das Gremium. Die Geschäftsreise ihres Vaters. Die Versteigerung der van Goghs.  
Helena wusste kaum mehr, wo oben und wo unten war. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Karussell, in dem sie einen geliebten Menschen nach dem anderen verlor. Nichts an ihrem Leben war mehr so, wie es sein sollte. Angefangen hatte alles mit diesem schrecklichen Unfall. Sie hatte Philipp auf dem Gewissen. Sie hatte ihre Beziehung mit Andi verloren. Selbst ihre Beziehung mit Daniel war gescheitert. Und nun ließ ihr Vater sie im Stich. Ob dies die gerechte Strafe dafür war, dass sie Philipp ins Grab gefahren hatte?  
Helena lag auf dem großen Doppelbett in ihrer Suite, auf dem so lange kein Mann mehr gelegen hatte. Nach der Trennung von Daniel zählte für Helena nur noch der berufliche Erfolg, von Beziehungen und der großen Liebe hatte sie die Nase voll. Und doch sehnte sie sich nach jemandem, der sie auffangen und ihr Mut einflößen konnte. Das Verhältnis zu Tristan war trotz aller Versöhnungsmomente immer noch angespannt. Und ansonsten hatte Helena niemanden. Niemanden.  
Der berufliche Erfolg. Die Auktion. Helena zweifelte. Konnte sie die Versteigerung wirklich durchführen, mit dem Wissen, dass Ludwig nicht mehr zurückkehren würde? Konnte sie ihr Versprechen gegenüber Elisabeth halten und ihren Geschwistern bis nach der Auktion die Wahrheit über ihren Vater verheimlichen? Oder sollte sie alles hinwerfen? Sollte sie die Auktion absagen? Doch wem würde das etwas nutzen?  
Fragen über Fragen schossen Helena durch den Kopf. Sie drehte sich zur Seite, starrte auf das Bild von Tristan und ihr, das auf der Kommode stand. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.  
_Es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn ich die Auktion absage_ , dachte sie. _Ich muss es schaffen. Ich muss es einfach schaffen._  
Helena richtete sich auf, ging vor den Spiegel und versuchte, die zerlaufene Schminke in ihrem Gesicht zu retten. Als plötzlich das Handy klingelte, erstarrte sie im ersten Augenblick vor Schrecken, bevor sie sich vor Augen führte, dass ihre Anspannung und Nervosität völlig unbegründet waren. Helena ging zu ihrer Handtasche, wischte sich noch einmal über das Gesicht, dann räusperte sie sich mehrmals, bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass ihre Stimme nicht mehr allzu verweint klang, und zog ihr Smartphone hervor. Ausgerechnet ihr Cousin, Ansgar, rief an.  
Was sollte Ansgar von ihr wollen? Er hatte sie noch nie aus freien Stücken angerufen, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, und auch ansonsten keine großen Stücke auf sie gehalten. Helena räusperte sich nochmals, bevor sie den Anruf entgegennahm.  
"Ansgar, was gibt es?"  
"Ich wollte dich nur noch einmal daran erinnern, wie wichtig die Auktion morgen ist. Wenn irgendetwas schiefläuft, bist du dafür verantwortlich, und ich werde dir noch dazu höchstpersönlich den Hals umdrehen."  
Helena verdrehte die Augen. Ansgars Stimme klang knallhart, doch sie konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, wie Ansgar an der anderen Seite der Leitung mit einem dicken Grinsen auf den Lippen eine seiner Zigarren rauchte. "Du solltest ganz besonders auf die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen achten. Am Ende stiehlt das Bild noch jemand – und dann sind zwischen 10 und 40 Millionen Euro futsch und damit auch die ganze Holding, ist dir das klar?"  
"Ja, Ansgar, ich weiß, welche Verantwortung auf mir lastet", erwiderte Helena mit fester, unnahbarer Stimme. "Aber keine Sorge, morgen wird alles glatt laufen. Und nach der Auktion werde ich darauf achten, dass du für die 800-Jahr-Feier vernünftige Planungen anstellst und nicht alle Arbeit an Viktoria oder Frau Dröge delegierst, verlass dich drauf."  
"Dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung. Ich wollte mich nur noch mal vergewissern, dass dir die Verantwortung nicht über den Kopf wächst. Am Ende stiehlst du dich noch vor dieser Aufgabe davon und verschwindest spurlos, womöglich sogar noch mit den Bildern."  
Helena wusste, dass dies nur eine Anspielung auf Ludwigs Verschwinden sein konnte. Woher wusste Ansgar davon? "Ich muss jetzt weiter arbeiten, Ansgar." Eilig beendete sie das Gespräch und ließ das Handy zurück in die Handtasche sinken. Ansgar war es erfolgreich gelungen, ihr vor Augen zu führen, wie enorm die Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern war, sie einzuschüchtern. Jetzt bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun.


	6. Teil 1.05 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ansgar demonstriert Clarissa seine Überlegenheit, während Tristan mit unvorhergesehenen Hürden konfrontiert wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt es zwei parallele Geschwisterszenen rund um Tristan/Rebecca um Tristan/Helena - beide Verhältnisse werden in Zukunft noch eine große Rolle spielen. Besonders die einmalige Nähe zwischen den Zwillingen darzustellen war mir sehr wichtig, da die beiden im Laufe der FF konstant von wichtiger Bedeutung sein werden.  
> Die Marbecca-Szene ist in der Überarbeitung komplett neu hinzugefügt worden.
> 
> Weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

**Clarissa**

 

Ansgar beendete den Anruf mit Helena und spielte zufrieden mit dem Handy in seiner Hand. Er stand vor dem bullaugenförmigen Fenster in Clarissas Penthouse und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm den Whiskey brachte, den er sich erbeten hatte. Es schien einiges zu feiern zu geben, bloß wusste Clarissa noch nicht einzuschätzen, was dies sein konnte.  
"Hier, der Bourbon." Clarissa reichte ihm zuvorkommend das Getränk. "Und jetzt verraten Sie mir, warum Sie um diese Uhrzeit so dringend zu mir kommen müssen. Es ist zweiundzwanzig Uhr, um diese Zeit verbitte ich mir normalerweise jede Störung. Sie haben mich schon heute Morgen ohne triftigen Grund gestört; haben Sie eigentlich Ihr Telefon verlegt?"  
"Wir sind unserem Ziel einen weiteren Schritt näher."  
"Und um mir das zu sagen, sind Sie hergekommen?"  
"Ich habe mir etwas für die Auktion morgen einfallen lassen."  
"Jetzt lassen Sie sich doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"  
Ansgar wartete mit einer Antwort, nahm zunächst einen genüsslichen Schluck des Whiskeys, der brennend seine Kehle hinunterfloss, und Clarissa bereute in diesem Augenblick bereits, das kostbare Getränk an ihren lästigen Komplizen verschwendet zu haben. Wieso genau hatte sie damals in ihren Pakt eingestimmt? "Sie werden es morgen schon noch sehen. Jedenfalls werden die gute Helena und der Rest der Familie eine böse Überraschung erleben. Sie sind doch eingeladen, oder?"  
"Nein, ich werde bei 'LCL' sein. Lilly von Rath hat Tanja und mich um ein Gespräch gebeten, das wir ihr schlecht abschlagen konnten. Sie können mich ja nach der Auktion auf dem Laufenden halten, falls Sie ihr Handy bis dahin wiedergefunden haben. Und jetzt verraten Sie mir endlich, was Sie vorhaben!"  
"Nicht so ungeduldig, Sie erfahren es noch früh genug. Aber Sie können schon einmal den Sekt kaltstellen."  
"Wie stellen Sie sich Ihren Plan eigentlich vor? Sie können wohl kaum anonym mitbieten und den Preis möglichst weit nach unten treiben. Ihnen dürfte doch wohl klar sein, dass das nicht aufgeht."  
"Keine Sorge, Frau von Anstetten, …"  
"Für Sie immer noch _Gräfin_ von Anstetten, _Herr_ von Lahnstein!"  
"Von mir aus auch Frau Prozeski. Aber wenn Sie meinen – dann nenne ich Sie gerne _Frau_ von Anstetten."  
"Verraten Sie mir jetzt endlich, was Sie vorhaben und sehen Sie dann zu, dass Sie hier verschwinden. Meine Zeit ist eindeutig zu kostbar, um sie mit solchen Spielchen zu vertreiben."  
"Gemach, gemach. Aufregung schadet dem Herz, gerade in Ihrem Alter. Bemühen Sie sich nicht, ich finde schon selbst raus. Und vergessen Sie nicht, der Sekt …"  
Ansgar stellte das Bourbon-Glas auf dem Tisch ab und trat dann winkend aus der Eingangstür zu ihrem Penthouse heraus. Kopfschüttelnd blickte Clarissa ihm hinterher und beobachtete ihn durch das bullaugenförmige Fenster, derweil Ansgar die Treppen von 'LCL' herunterlief und ihre Enkel Timo und Leonie förmlich begrüßte, die soeben zurückkehrten. Sie konnte sich des Gedanken nicht erwehren, dass Ansgar versucht hatte, sie lächerlich zu machen, ihr vor Augen zu führen, dass ihre Ambitionen keine Zukunft hatten. Doch sie würde ihm demonstrieren, dass sie mehr war als bloß eine Clara Prozeski.  
"Mit mir hast du dir den falschen Feind ausgesucht, Ansgar von Lahnstein", flüsterte sie, bevor Timo und Leonie in das Penthouse eintreten konnten. "Das wirst du bereuen, so wahr ich Clarissa _Gräfin_ von Anstetten heiße."

 

■

 

**Marlene**

 

"Guten Morgen, Rebecca!" Gähnend richtete sich Marlene in ihrem Bett auf und versuchte, die Träume der Nacht zu verscheuchen, um klare Gedanken zu fassen. "Du weißt doch, dass ich Langschläferin bin."  
"Eben deswegen rufe ich dich ja an", erwiderte Rebecca am anderen Ende der Gesprächsleitung, offenbar völlig ausgeschlafen und sichtlich guter Laune. Marlene blickte auf die Uhr – es war gerade einmal sieben Uhr.  
"Also, ich finde es ja schön, von deiner Stimme geweckt zu werden … aber hätte es um acht nicht auch gereicht?"  
Rebecca stöhnte. "Marlene, du bist professionelle Musicalsängerin und solltest morgens eigentlich fit genug sein, um spätestens um sechs Uhr in der Maske zu landen. Aber anscheinend habe ich mich tatsächlich in einen Morgenmuffel verliebt."  
"Und ich mich in ein Energiebündel. Was gibt es denn eigentlich?"  
Rebecca tat gespielt entsetzt. "Brauche ich unbedingt einen Grund, um deine Stimme hören zu dürfen?"  
"Grundlos würdest du es nicht wagen, um sieben Uhr meinen Ärger auf dich zu ziehen."  
"Stimmt", lachte Rebecca. "Genau genommen brauche ich deinen Rat, bevor ich meine neuen Entwürfe Tanja und Clarissa präsentiere. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich in der Hinsicht immer auf deine laienhafte Meinung zählen kann, und ein neutraler Blick sieht vielleicht mehr als ein befangener, zweifelnder wie meiner. Ich bin nämlich noch ganz und gar nicht mit dem zufrieden, was ich bisher auf die Beine gestellt habe."  
Marlene seufzte. "Wann ist denn die Deadline für die Entwürfe?"  
"Vierzehn Uhr, aber wenn ich was ändern muss, wäre es besser, wenn ich den ganzen Morgen über Zeit dazu habe. Also, kann ich mit dir rechnen?"  
Eine Stunde später erreichte Rebecca Marlenes Arbeitsplatz bei 'LCL', wo diese bereits ungeduldig zu warten schien und dabei nervös auf ihrem Bleistift kaute – wie immer, wenn sie etwas beschäftigte und sie nach einer Lösung suchte. Marlene begrüßte ihre Freundin mit einem Kuss, obwohl sie sich immer noch unwohl bei dem Gedanken fühlte, so kurz nach der geplatzten Hochzeit mit Tristan öffentlich dessen Schwester zu küssen.  
"Hey, gut, dass du da bist", sagte Rebecca und schlug sogleich ihre Designmappe auf. "Also, das ist mein erster Entwurf für die Frühjahrskollektion. Schlicht und elegant, aber doch farbenfroh. Was sagst du?"  
Marlene warf einen skeptischen Blick auf das Kleid. "Es ist perfekt. Aber der Ausschnitt könnte ruhig ein bisschen höher getragen werden. Es soll doch ein Frühlingskleid sein und keines für den Sommer, oder?"  
"Hm, stimmt auch wieder. Gerade im April, wenn es den größten Teil regnet." Rebecca kramte einen weiteren Entwurf hervor. "Und der hier? Ich bin immer noch unschlüssig, ob Blau wirklich eine Farbe für den kommenden Frühling ist oder ob wir uns nicht doch eher auf Gelb- und Grüntöne konzentrieren sollten."  
"Solltest du nicht besser mit einem Experten dafür abklären? Wozu habt ihr denn diese Marktforschungsabteilung?"  
"Die brauchen eine Ewigkeit, bis sie mal eine brauchbare Meinung formulieren können", erwiderte Rebecca betrübt. "Und wegen des ganzen Stresses … also, wegen der Hochzeit und weil ich zwischenzeitlich nach New York ziehen wollte … ich bin jedenfalls ziemlich in Verzug geraten. Außerdem liegt Sonja immer noch im Koma, weshalb ich mich nun mehr oder weniger allein um die Kollektion kümmern muss."  
"Hm. Also, ich finde dieses blaue Kleid von allen am schönsten. Es hat etwas Zeitloses, Elegantes, was man auch in zwanzig Jahren wieder anziehen kann. Und nur auf zwei Farben versteifen kann doch auch nicht Sinn und Zweck einer Kollektion sein."  
"Da könntest du Recht haben."  
Marlene sah den fiebrigen Blick in Rebeccas Augen, als wäre diese immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden. "Hey, Rebecca, die Entwürfe sehen wirklich schön aus, und wenn die Kleider erst einmal genäht worden sind und auf den Laufstegen vorgestellt werden, wird die Menge toben vor Begeisterung. Außerdem dauert es noch bis dahin, sodass das hier erst die Rohfassungen der Entwürfe sind. Tanja und Clarissa erwarten mit Sicherheit keine Perfektion."  
Rebecca zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Da kennst du die beiden aber schlecht."  
"Und wenn doch, bekommt Tanja es mit mir zu tun", grinste Marlene. "Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, ja? Es ist im Moment vielleicht alles ein bisschen viel, aber es wird sich auch wieder einrenken. Und vielleicht kann auch Tristan sich bald wieder fangen."  
"Hoffentlich", murmelte Rebecca … und blickte urplötzlich erstarrend an ihrer Freundin vorbei. Marlene wandte sich um, folgte Rebeccas Blick und sah bestürzt in die kalten, dunkelbraunen Augen Tristans.  
Ihres Ex-Freundes.  
Des Mannes, den sie vorm Traualtar verlassen hatte.  
"Tatsächlich", sagte er mit kräftiger, emotionsloser Stimme, "vielleicht hat er sich bald wieder gefangen." Er hob eine Augenbraue an. "Vielleicht aber auch nicht."  
Einen Moment lang fragte sich Marlene, ob er wieder getrunken hatte, sprach ihren Verdacht jedoch nicht aus. Es war besser, ihn nicht weiter unnötig zu provozieren; das Verhältnis der Geschwister war zum momentanen Zeitpunkt bereits angespannt genug. Wenn es sein musste, konnte Marlene akzeptieren, dass Tristan nie mehr etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, obwohl sie ihn als Freund wertzuschätzen gelernt hatte. Doch was Tristan und Rebecca anging – die beiden waren schließlich Geschwister. Sie wollte nicht, dass die beiden sich ihretwegen zerstritten. Doch war es für eine Versöhnung zwischen ihnen nicht ohnehin bereits zu spät, nach allem, was Rebecca und sie Tristan angetan hatten?  
"Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich wollte nicht zu euch", fügte Tristan dann hinzu und blickte auf den Stapel Unterlagen in seiner Hand. "Die soll ich zu Tanja bringen, weil Sebastian vergessen hat, ihr irgendwelche Verträge mitzugeben, die sie gleich braucht. Ihr seid also gleich wieder ungestört." Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, setzte sich Tristan wieder in Bewegung und klopfte an das Büro Tanjas, welches mit Jalousien verdunkelt war.  
Marlene blickte ihm missmutig hinterher. "Ich bezweifle, dass er uns so schnell verzeihen wird."  
"Kein Wunder", erwiderte Rebecca angespannt. "Du hast ihn für seine Schwester verlassen. Niemand nimmt das einfach so hin. So gesehen können wir sogar froh sein, dass er uns nur mit Ablehnung begegnet."  
"Stimmt", meinte Marlene. Und doch wünschte sie sich, Tristan nicht so enorm verletzt zu haben, dass es ihm das Herz zerrissen hatte. Er hatte es verdient, nicht betrogen zu werden. Er hatte es verdient, geliebt zu werden. Und er hatte es verdient, glücklich zu werden.

 

■

 

**Helena**

 

Helena schaute nervös auf ihre Uhr. 11:51 Uhr. Noch neun Minuten, bis sie die Auktion eröffnen würde. Angespannt lief Helena an der Seite von Elisabeth und Tristan in die Empfangshalle des Schlosses, begrüßte die ersten eintreffenden Gäste und schüttelte jedem einzelnen von ihnen persönlich die Hände, ohne auch nur einen größeren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wen sie gerade begrüßte. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie bei ihrem Vater und dem Telefonat mit Ansgar. Es mochte verrückt klingen, aber Ansgar hatte sie tatsächlich einschüchtern können. Ihre Hände zitterten, sie wusste nicht, ob sie dem Druck standhalten würde. Könnte sie souverän die Auktion hinter sich bringen? Sie fühlte sich in die Schule versetzt, wo sie vor jedem Referat nervös gewesen war und Tristan sie ermutigen musste, den Kopf nicht hängen zu lassen.  
"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Helena, das packst du mit links", hörte sie Tristan sagen.  
"Das hat Andi auch schon gesagt." Sie seufzte und blickte auf die Uhr. "Können wir kurz miteinander reden?"  
"Klar, komm, wir gehen ins Kaminzimmer."  
Helena und Tristan liefen durch den Salon, wo bereits ein Büfett für den Sektempfang, der nach der Auktion stattfinden sollte, aufgebaut war, und schlossen die Tür hinter sich, nachdem sie ins Kaminzimmer gegangen waren. Justus war gerade dabei, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen.  
"Justus, könnten Sie uns bitte einen Moment alleine lassen?"  
"Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Justus und verschwand diskret in den Salon.  
"Machst du dir Sorgen, dass etwas schieflaufen könnte?", fragte Tristan. Helena bewunderte die Standhaftigkeit, mit der er ihr begegnete, wagte es jedoch auch nicht, ihn auf Rebecca oder Marlene anzusprechen. Der Schmerz war zu frisch, um dieses Thema bereits unbefangen anschneiden zu können.  
"Tristan, ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Ansgar hat mich gestern angerufen und mir erklärt, dass die Auktion heute perfekt verlaufen muss, sonst könnte die Holding in enorme finanzielle Schwierigkeiten gerät. Weißt du, wenn irgendetwas schief läuft, bin ich schuld daran, dass die Holding den Bach runtergeht!"  
Tristan blickte seine Schwester verständnisvoll an. "Es wird nichts schieflaufen. Alles ist perfekt geplant. Und wenn jemand die Schuld für diese Krise trägt, dann ist es Ansgar. Er hat einen riskanten Deal abgeschlossen, nicht du. Wenn du bei dem Versuch scheiterst, zu retten, was noch zu retten ist, wird dir das niemand verübeln können." Tröstend nahm Tristan seine Schwester in die Arme und streichelte ihr zart über den Rücken. "Alles wird gut." Es war wie früher, wenn sie sich gegenseitig getröstet hatten, sobald es dem anderen schlecht ging. Das Zwillingsband war mit einem Mal stärker als in den letzten Wochen und Monaten und es schien, als konnten beide aus ihrer Umarmung neue Kraft schöpfen.  
"Du hast Recht, Tristan, ich geh da jetzt raus und dann rocke ich die Versteigerung." Helena atmete tief durch und versuchte, Selbstbewusstsein auszustrahlen, wenngleich die Zweifel immer noch hinter ihrer Stirn pochten und ihre Gedanken durchzogen.  
"Das ist die Helena, die ich kenne." Tristan und Helena mussten beinahe gleichzeitig lachen. Sie fühlten sich einander so verbunden wie seit fast drei Jahren nicht mehr.


	7. Teil 1.06 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der Auktion sieht sich Elisabeth mit einer schweren Entscheidung konfrontiert, derweil Tristan mit widersprüchlichen Gefühlen kämpft und die Lahnsteins vor einer schweren Bewährungsprobe stehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die zweite Szene (Tristan beim Musikhören) sowie die vierte Szene (die Geschwister in der Eingangshalle) sind in der Überarbeitung neu hinzugefügt worden.
> 
> Als Musiktipp für Tristans Szene empfehle ich "Dance With The Devil Tonight" von Breaking Benjamin.

**Helena**

 

"Das aktuelle Höchstgebot liegt bei 21,5 Millionen Euro. Gibt es noch jemanden, der das Angebot erhöhen will?"  
Helena, Tristan, Elisabeth und Sebastian strahlten bereits über das ganze Gesicht. 21,5 Millionen Euro allein für dieses Gemälde waren ihnen nunmehr sicher – wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, sollte das hartnäckige Bieten zwischen zweien der Auktionsgäste kein vorläufiges Ende finden. Helena atmete tief durch; es konnte nahezu nichts mehr schieflaufen. Wenn alles weiterhin so positiv verlief, wäre das Überleben der Lahnsteindynastie gesichert.  
Der Auktionator ließ den Hammer auf das Pult herabschnellen. "21,5 Millionen zum Ersten. 21,5 Millionen zum Zweiten. 21,5 Millionen zum …"  
"24 Millionen", rief ein Mann aus dem Publikum dazwischen, der schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde mit einem Handy am Ohr hartnäckig mitbot.  
Helenas Blick wanderte zu Gräfin von Hohenstein, einer renommierten Politikerehefrau, die den Lahnsteins schon seit längerer Zeit bekannt war und die ebenfalls sehr zielstrebig um das Objekt des Künstlers van Gogh mitbot. Sie beriet sich kurz mit ihrem Begleiter, Graf von Braunfels, der wild mit dem Kopf schüttelte, als wollte er sie von einer weiteren Erhöhung des Gebots abbringen.  
"24 Millionen zum Ersten. 24 Millionen zum Zweiten. 24 Millionen zum Dritten. Damit ist das Gemälde an den Höchstbieter im hinteren Bereich des Salons verkauft."  
Der Auktionator erklärte die Auktion nunmehr für beendet, und Helena stieg auf das Podest. "Und nun, nachdem hoffentlich jeder auf seine Kosten gekommen ist, möchte ich alle Anwesenden herzlich zum Sektempfang einladen. Wenn Sie unserem Butler Justus bitte folgen möchten?" Helena lächelte glücklich. Die Auktion war ein voller Erfolg, und sämtliche Nervosität in den Stunden vor der Versteigerung war völlig unangebracht gewesen.

 

■

 

**Tristan**

 

 _Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._  
_Close your eyes, so many days go by._  
_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._  
_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._  
_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

Alles wirkte dunkel und düster an diesem Tag, und Tristan hätte es gewusst, wenn jemals auch nur die Chance bestanden hätte, dass es hell und klar wurde. Selbst das Wetter schien seine Meinung zu teilen; die Sonne hatte sich hinter eine dunkle Wolkenfront zurückgezogen, die ein Gewitter anzukündigen schien. Die Musik dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern der Stereoanlage, die Tristan vor einigen Tagen auf dem Dachboden aufgefunden hatte, erfüllt von tiefen Bässen und Textpassagen über zerstörte Seelen. _Left for dead_ , echote die Musik in seinem Kopf. Er wusste nicht, ob überhaupt eine Möglichkeit bestand, seine Situation zu verbessern, allein und verlassen, wie er war und sich fühlte.  
Niemals zuvor hatte Tristan an diesen einen speziellen Weg aus seiner momentanen Verfassung gedacht. Nur ein einziges Mal, und danach war er glücklich gewesen, dass sein Versuch, seinem gescheiterten Leben zu entfliehen, missglückt war. Trotz seiner Verlobung zu Jessica war alles Böse einer vielversprechenden Perspektive gewichen, bis zu diesem Moment … diesem einen Moment, der alles verändert hatte. Dieser Moment, als Helena herausgefunden hatte, was ihn jahrelang begleitet hatte. Helena hatte sich von ihrer zweiten Hälfte gelöst, nur um zu Andi zurückzukehren und sich mit ihrer augenscheinlichen großen Liebe zu versöhnen. Doch Tristan war ihr Zwillingsbruder, und er hatte schon damals gewusst, dass sie in Andis Armen niemals glücklich werden konnte. Er hatte Recht behalten. Andi hatte Helena betrunken mit Jessica betrogen, und Helena hatte ihm schließlich und endlich verzeihen können.  
Es hatte den Anschein gehabt, als würde es für Tristan endlich bergauf gehen. Er war mit Marlene glücklich geworden, trotz ihrer Vergangenheit mit Hagen und trotz ihrer Vergewaltigung durch Tristans Jugendfreund Alexander, und dennoch war es Marlene gelungen, Tristan wieder zurück in diesen Abgrund zu stoßen, in dem der vergiftete Teil seiner Seele lauerte. Diese Seele, die er schon seit Jahren besiegt zu haben gehofft hatte. Doch hatte er wirklich gesiegt, wirklich final und endgültig? Der Hass brodelte in seinem Inneren angesichts des Betrugs, dessen Marlene sich schuldig gemacht hatte, angesichts der wochenlangen Affäre zwischen Marlene und Rebecca, die hinter seinem Rücken vonstattengegangen war. Tristan war ein solcher Idiot gewesen. Er hatte Marlene sogar einmal einer Affäre verdächtigt, einer Affäre mit ihrem Vertrauten Christian, und hatte schließlich von seinem Verdacht abgebracht werden können, ohne zu ahnen, dass Christian tatsächlich Marlenes Mitwisser während ihrer Affäre mit Rebecca war. Rebecca. Seine Schwester.  
Es schmerzte Tristan immer noch, zu realisieren, dass Marlene ihn von allen Menschen ausgerechnet mit Rebecca betrügen musste. Seiner Schwester. Einer Frau. War er so abstoßend, seine Seele so schwarz und zerstört, dass Marlene bei ihm keine Erfüllung mehr gefunden hatte?

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._  
_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_  
_Trembling, crawling across my skin._  
_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._  
_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._  
_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

Tristan sank tiefer zurück in sein gemütliches, weiches Bett, just als jemand an seine Zimmertür klopfte, gegen die laute Musik ankämpfend, die von den beigefarbigen Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde. Er richtete sich seufzend auf, rief "Ich komme", als er die weibliche Stimme ein weiteres Mal vernahm, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und öffnete die Tür. Sosehr Tanja von seiner ganz eigenen Art der Frustrationsbekämpfung verärgert zu sein schien, sein Blick musste umso überraschter wirken angesichts ihres Anblicks, ihre Augen wütend auf ihren einstigen Liebhaber gerichtet.  
"Könntest du bitte damit aufhören, den Schimmel aus dem Schlosskeller vertreiben zu wollen?", fragte sie mit erbarmungslos kalter Stimme.  
Tristan hob lediglich eine Augenbraue an.  
Tanja rollte mit den Augen. "Ich rede von der Musik. Selbst Justus hat in der Küche vermutlich schon einen Hörsturz erlitten, so laut wie du versuchst, deine Unfähigkeit, dein jämmerliches Schicksal zu akzeptieren, mit Musik und Alkohol zu bekämpfen. Wir leben nicht mehr in den 80ern, Tristans, als dieses rücksichtslose Verhalten vielleicht noch legitim war."  
Tristan kräuselte die Stirn, bevor er sich Tanjas Forderung seufzend ergab und auf der Fernbedienung nach der Lautstärketaste zu suchen.  
"So viel dazu", sagte er. "Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
Tanja schmunzelte, als würde sie sich an seinem Schicksal weiden. "Die Frage sollte lauten, ob du in der Lage bist, zu kontrollieren, was auch immer dich momentan davon abhält, deinen Pflichten nachzugehen. Ich bezweifle es, aber vielleicht täusche ich mich auch in dir."  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Tanja", sagte er, schaltete die Musik endgültig aus und schloss die Tür, nachdem sie eingetreten war.  
"Oh, ich glaube, du weißt es sehr wohl. Kannst du dich an unsere Affäre erinnern, vor ein paar Jahren? Du warst so … impulsiv, nicht zu bremsen. Heute bist du nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst und scheinst deinem Ruf als schwarzes Schaf der Familie gerecht werden zu wollen."  
"Willst du Psychologie studieren?", fragte Tristan. "Sofern du mich nicht als Versuchskaninchen für irgendwelche Verhaltensstudien missbrauchen willst, kannst du meine Suite sofort wieder verlassen. Es war angenehmer, als du meine Ruhe noch nicht gestört hast."  
"Dann störe du auch nicht meine Ruhe, und wir haben kein Problem mehr miteinander. Aber eines sage ich dir, Tristan. Marlene ist meine Freundin, und auch wenn es dich nicht zu interessieren scheinst … solltest du Rachegedanken gegen Marlene oder Rebecca hegen, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."  
"Die Hirtin beschützt ihre Lämmer. Wie süß."  
Tanja funkelte ihn böse aus ihren eisblauen Augen an. "Hast du mich verstanden, Tristan, oder hat dir das Koks schon das Hirn vernebelt?"  
"Ich nehme kein Koks", erwiderte Tristan, "und jetzt muss ich dich bitten, meine Suite zu verlassen. Du hast bestimmt noch irgendwo ein paar deiner Mitarbeiter herum zu scheuchen."  
Als Tanja murrend die Suite verlassen hatte, atmete er tief durch und suchte nach der Fernbedienung, die er achtlos auf sein Bett geworfen hatte. Dann schaltete er die Musik wieder an, ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen, seine Augen fixierten die Flasche Scotch am anderen Ende des Raums, die dort ruhig und verführerisch auf einem Serviertischchen stand, und gab sich wieder seiner Selbstzerstörung hin.

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._  
_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

 

■

 

**Elisabeth**

 

Elisabeth hatte keine gute Nacht hinter sich. Sie wurde immer wieder von Albträumen geplagt. Das Schlimme daran war jedoch, dass in jedem Albtraum Ludwig erschien. Sie hatte das Gefühl, durch jeden Gedanken an Ludwig würde ihr ein weiteres graues Haar wachsen. Heute Morgen hatte sie sogar bereits schon einen beunruhigten Blick in den Spiegel geworfen, um dieses Gefühl zu bekämpfen. Doch sie war daran gescheitert; immer wieder geisterte Ludwig in ihrem Gedanken herum. Sie hoffte, ein gutes, kräftiges Frühstück könnte sie womöglich ablenken. Danach würde sie weitersehen und sich vermutlich voll und ganz in die Arbeit stürzen, um die Schuldfrage verdrängen zu können; diesen quälenden Gedanken, ob sie Ludwig nicht selbst in die Arme einer anderen Frau getrieben hatte.  
In der Halle traf Elisabeth auf Helena. "Guten Morgen, Helena, habt ihr gestern Abend noch schön gefeiert?"  
Helena schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, als sie ihre Stiefmutter erblickte. "Oh, guten Morgen, Elisabeth. Ja, Tristan, Sebastian und ich waren noch ein bisschen im 'No Limits', aber nur kurz." Sie atmete tief durch. "Ich muss immer an Papa denken. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht haben soll."  
"Ach, Helena. Ich denke, das können wir alle nicht …"  
"Du musst es ihnen sagen."  
"Was?" Elisabeth begegnete dieser Forderung völlig unvorbereitet.  
"Sie haben ein Recht, es zu erfahren", argumentierte Helena. "Und ich habe dir nur versprochen, bis nach der Auktion Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Wenn du es ihnen nicht sagst, mache ich es."  
"Helena, ich sehe das ja genauso – sie müssen es erfahren. Aber …" Elisabeths Stimme zitterte und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Ich vermisse Ludwig selbst so sehr, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich es aushalte, ihnen allen in die Augen zu blicken und ihnen zu sagen … dass … dass sie sich in ihrem Vater getäuscht haben."  
"Soll ich es ihnen vielleicht sagen?" Jetzt war es Helena, die eine Hand auf Elisabeths Arm legte und sie tröstete.  
"Nein, ich werde es selbst übernehmen." Elisabeth zückte ein noch unbenutztes Stofftaschentuch, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und räusperte sich, um wieder etwas Haltung zu gewinnen.  
"Augen zu und durch", meinte Helena ermutigend.  
Elisabeth öffnete haltungsvoll die Türe des Speisesalons. Beinahe verlor sie abermals die Fassung, als sie sah, dass alle anwesend waren: Hagen, Tristan, Rebecca, Sebastian. Jetzt konnte sie es nicht länger aufschieben. Sie musste es ihnen sagen.  
"Guten Morgen allerseits." Elisabeth und Helena nahmen an ihren Stühlen Platz. Ansgar war der einzige, der durch Abwesenheit glänzte, und Elisabeth bedauerte es nicht. Sie war sogar froh, in dieser schweren Minute seine Sticheleien nicht ertragen zu müssen.  
Helena warf Elisabeth einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Jetzt oder nie, schien sie ihr auf den Weg geben zu wollen.  
"Hast du noch mal etwas von Vater gehört, Elisabeth?", erkundigte sich Hagen und ebnete Elisabeth unfreiwillig den Weg für das, was sie nicht offenbaren wollte und doch offenbaren musste.  
Ihr Gesicht erstarrte auf der Stelle. Stille erfüllte den Raum. Tanja und Sebastian blickten sich mit vielsagenden Mienen an, Helena faltete ihre Hände zusammen und senkte ihren Blick.  
"Was an der Frage war jetzt so schlimm, dass die Luft zu gefrieren scheint?"  
Elisabeth konnte immer noch keine Antwort geben. Ihr war plötzlich klar, was alles mit Ludwigs Verschwinden verbunden war. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Dieser feige Mann.  
"Ich fürchte, ich muss euch allen etwas sagen." Elisabeth nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, atmete tief durch, verdrängte alle düsteren Gedanken. "Für alle, die es noch nicht wissen: Ludwig hat sich mit einer neuen Partnerin nach Brasilien abgesetzt." Elisabeths Blick traf ins Leere; sie wagte es nicht, die Geschwister anzublicken.  
Rebecca ließ vor Schreck ihre Gabel fallen. "Was? Das muss ein Missverständnis sein, hast du etwa Beweise? Hat er es dir selbst mitgeteilt?"  
"Den Mut hatte er nicht. Aber ich habe Beweise. Eindeutige. Ludwig kommt nicht mehr zurück, er hat uns alle verraten und im Stich gelassen." Immer noch war Elisabeths Blick auf den Obstteller gerichtet.  
"Das kann ich nicht glauben", erwiderte Hagen kopfschüttelnd. "Vater würde so etwas nie machen. Bist du dir ganz sicher?"  
"Natürlich ist sie sich ganz sicher, sonst würde sie das ja nicht behaupten", entgegnete Tristan und aß beinahe ungerührt weiter. "Mich wundert es nicht. Er hatte schon damals nicht den Mut, uns zu sagen, dass er für unsere Mutter ins Gefängnis gehen würde. Wir haben ihn gebraucht. Und jetzt brauchen wir ihn wieder – und er macht sich aus dem Staub, ohne jemanden zu benachrichtigen. Ich wette, er wusste schon vorher von der Bankenkrise und hat sich schnellstmöglich auf seine Geschäftsreise begeben, um sich der Verantwortung zu entziehen. Nur dass es keine Geschäftsreise ist, sondern eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr."  
"Tristan", zischte Helena mahnend.  
"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit", erwiderte ihr Zwillingsbruder. "Papa ist ein elender Feigling, daran hat sich offensichtlich nichts geändert."  
"Und welche geschäftlichen Konsequenzen werden wir ziehen, Elisabeth?", fragte Tanja ungeduldig.  
"Das können wir doch nun wirklich später klären", empörte sich Rebecca.  
"Vorerst keine." Rebeccas Einspruch ignorierend nahm Elisabeth endlich den Blick vom Obstteller und wandte sich an die ganze Familie. "Nach der Auktion haben wir publicitybetreffend wieder gepunktet; wir können uns jetzt keinen weiteren Skandal erlauben. So lange wie möglich werden wir Ludwigs … Verschwinden geheim halten. Außerdem werde ich den Gremiumsvorsitz obligatorisch übernehmen, bis wir einen neuen Vorsitzenden wählen, ist jemand anderer Ansicht? Wer dafür ist, mich weiter als Gremiumsvorsitzenden einzusetzen, solle sich bitte jetzt äußern."  
Zögern und Grübeln breitete sich am Esstisch der Lahnsteins aus, doch niemand hob die Stimme. Mehr oder weniger zufrieden bedankte Elisabeth für das ihr offengelegte Vertrauen und verabschiedete sich knapp. Sie ertrug es nicht mehr länger, mit der Familie ihres Mannes an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Es war nicht ihre Familie, und doch hatte Ludwig die Verantwortung eigennützig an sie übertragen. Mit zitternden Händen flüchtete sie sich in ihre Suite. Ein Fehler, wie sie schnell feststellte. Alles erinnerte sie an ihren Mann. Ludwig.  
Die Tränen brachen nur so aus ihr heraus; zehn Minuten später hatte sie das Gefühl, sie hätte mehrere Eimer mit dem Wasser füllen können.  
Doch der Schmerz ließ sich bei weitem nicht stillen.

 

■

 

**Helena**

 

"Papa würde uns nie alleinlassen", meinte Rebecca, als sie die Tür des Speisesalons aufstieß, "ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis ist."  
Helena folgte ihrer Schwester in die Eingangshalle, wo Justus bereits mit ihren Mänteln wartete, damit sie in unmittelbarem Anschluss an das Frühstück zu ihrer jeweiligen Arbeit aufbrechen konnten. Hagen und Tristan bildeten das Schlusslicht, nachdem Tanja und Sebastian bereits zuvor den Salon verlassen hatten.  
"Elisabeths Beweise sind doch wohl eindeutig", hielt Tristan dagegen, aus dessen Stimme eine nicht unverkennbare Spur von Abneigung gegenüber seiner jüngeren Schwester troff. "Du hast Sebastian und Helena doch gehört. Sie haben dieses Foto mit eigenen Augen gesehen, und Helena hat genug Erfahrung in der Kunstbranche, um eine Fälschung von einem Original unterscheiden zu können."  
_Habe ich das?_ , fragte Helena sich unwillkürlich. Sie bezweifelte es, wollte Tristan aber auch nicht widersprechen, um seine Position nicht vor ihren Geschwistern infrage zu stellen – er hatte es momentan wahrlich bereits schwer genug in der Familie.  
"Letztendlich ist dieses Verhalten von Vaters Seite aus nichts Neues", pflichtete Hagen seinem Bruder bei.  
Rebecca schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein, oder? Falls ich euch daran erinnern darf, hat Papa uns damals nicht wegen einer anderen Frau im Stich gelassen, sondern um unsere Mutter zu schützen, die ansonsten ins Gefängnis gewandert wäre! Aber war ja klar, dass ihr euch jetzt gegen ihn richtet. Hat etwa noch niemand von euch in Erwägung gezogen, dass dahinter Ansgar steckt, der die Familie wieder einmal entzweien will?"  
Hagen setzte soeben zu einer Antwort an, die seinen Gesichtszügen nach zu urteilen alles andere als glimpflich ausgefallen wäre, als die Eingangstür aufgestoßen wurde. Justus eilte an den Geschwistern vorbei, um den unerwarteten Besucher zu empfangen, doch Helena hielt den Butler mit einer knappen Handbewegung zurück, als sie Frank Altötting erkannte – soweit sie sich richtig erinnerte, handelte es sich bei diesem um den Mann aus dem Publikum, der bei der Auktion das wertvollste van Gogh-Gemälde ersteigert hatte.  
"Herr Altötting, was verschafft –?"  
Der zornige Mann ließ sie in seiner aufbrausenden Wut nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern winkte bloß zwei weitere Männer herein, die ein mit einem Leinentuch verdecktes Gemälde unsanft an der Wand abstellen. "Mit Ihrer Familie werde ich mich nie wieder auf Geschäfte einlassen", polterte Altöltting zornig. "Das Gemälde ist eine Fälschung. Eine astreine, wie ich zugeben muss, aber doch eine Fälschung."  
"Fälschung?" Helena konnte es kaum glauben; unzählige Gedanken schwirrten ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. "Da muss ein Missverständnis vorliegen; wir haben die Bilder kurz vor der Versteigerung taxieren lassen und seitdem stets von vertrauenswürdigen Wachmännern –"  
"Wohl nicht vertrauenswürdig genug", fuhr der andere sie an, woraufhin Tristan sich an Helenas Seite gesellte und schützend ihren Arm ergriff, um ihr Halt zu geben. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Ruf in der gesamten Kunstszene Düsseldorfs zerstört wird! Mit einer kriminellen Bande wie Ihnen sollte sich niemand mehr auf ein Geschäft einlassen. Ich werde Sie verklagen, das verspreche ich Ihnen."  
Ohne Helena auch nur eine Chance zu ihrer Verteidigung einzuräumen, verschwand Altötting wieder aus der Eingangshalle und winkte seine Laufburschen mit sich. Helena blickte ihm bestürzt, fassungslos und regungslos zugleich hinterher, spürte Tristans wohltuende Wärme und wünschte sich doch nichts mehr, als augenblicklich aus diesem bösen Albtraum zu erwachen.

 

■

 

**Clarissa**

 

Clarissa lag auf dem Sofa in ihrem Penthouse und las in der Zeitung. Ihre Haare waren frisch gewaschen, sie trug einen Bademantel und ihre Haare waren von einem Handtuch umwickelt. Eine Hand ruhte auf der Modezeitschrift, die andere streckte sie der Kosmetikerin hin, die Clarissas Fingernägel feilte. Als es an der Tür klopfte, grinste Clarissa zufrieden. Es war soweit - endlich nahte die Vollendung ihrer sorgfältig geschmiedeten Pläne.  
"Herein", rief sie. "Sie können zehn Minuten Pause machen", bedeutete Clarissa der Kosmetikerin in ihrer gewohnt unfreundlichen Art.  
Ein mittelgroßer Mann mit Drei-Tage-Bart, Mitte zwanzig, nicht unattraktiv, betrat das geschmackvoll eingerichtete Penthouse.  
Clarissa achtete nicht auf ihn, war voll und ganz auf ihre Zeitschrift fixiert, und wartete lediglich auf die ersehnten Worte, die ihren Abend hoffentlich retten würden. Sie ahnte bereits hoffnungsvoll, was nun folgen würde.  
"Ich habe Ihren Auftrag erfüllt, so wie Sie es verlangt haben", sagte der junge Mann.  
"Ich wusste doch, dass Sie sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen würden. Sie haben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Boris. Sie hätten gar keine bessere Entscheidung treffen können, um genau zu sein, als zu mir zurückzukehren."  
"Das habe ich auch eingesehen. Aber was haben Sie mit diesem van Gogh Gemälde vor?", fragte Boris Malcho. "Ich habe mich immerhin strafbar gemacht und ein bekanntes Bild gegen eine Fälschung ausgetauscht."  
"Das werden Sie schon noch sehen. Jedenfalls wird der gute Ansgar sein blaues Wunder erleben."

 

■

 

**Der unbekannte Feind**

 

Frank Altötting betrat das Büro seines Auftraggebers. "Ich habe Ihren Auftrag erledigt, so wie Sie es gewünscht haben."  
"Sehr schön. Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet; morgen können Sie sich Ihren Vorschuss abholen." Die tiefe Stimme des Mannes knurrte beinahe gespenstisch in den Raum hinein.  
Er saß auf seinem Bürosessel, der Tür abgewandt, spielte mit seinem Cognacglas und starrte die Galerie an, die in die Rückwand eingelassen war. Es war sein altes Büro, in dem er fast zwei Jahre lang gearbeitet hatte; die Wände waren neu tapeziert, sodass von der einst hier eingeschlagenen Patronenhülse nichts mehr zu erkennen war. Das Büro war nun in einem sanften Gelb angestrichen, eine Farbe, die ihm nicht gefiel, aber das musste schließlich nicht so bleiben. Das Büro war Teil eines kompletten Penthouses, in dem er schon früher gewohnt hatte. Hier fühlte er sich fast schon heimisch. Hier, in dieser Zentrale, von wo aus er schon damals der Zerstörung der Lahnstein-Dynastie entgegengefiebert hatte.  
Damals war er gescheitert.  
Heute würde ihn niemand aufhalten können.  
Er hatte viele Rechnungen mit den Lahnsteins offen. Er würde sie begleichen. Und das war erst der Anfang.


	8. Teil 1.07 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Situation auf dem Schloss droht zu eskalieren.

**Sebastian**

 

Sebastian fuhr mit Emmas Kinderwagen durch die Halle des geschmackvoll konstruierten 'LCL'-Gebäudes. Er war voller Vorfreunde auf den Ausflug mit Emma und seiner Frau; den familiären Wirbel um seinen Vater konnte er kaum mehr ertragen. Lange genug hatte er geglaubt, Ludwig hätte sich tatsächlich geändert, doch nun, da dieser ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte, war er nicht länger bereit, ihn vor seinen Geschwistern zu verteidigen. Er benötigte Ablenkung, und niemand war für dieses Vorhaben besser geeignet als Tanja und Emma.  
Als er die Tür zu Tanjas Büro öffnete, hatte sie gerade etwas mit Jessica besprochen. Es war für ihn offensichtlich, dass Tanja an Jessica ihre Wut ausgelassen haben musste. Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, rannte Jessica aus dem Büro und lief dabei noch beinahe gegen die verglaste Tür, die Sebastian ans Schloss angelehnt hatte. Irritiert drehte sich Sebastian nach Jessica um. "Was hast du denn mit ihr gemacht? Und überhaupt, wieso stehen hier Umzugskartons herum?"  
Tanja verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sie schien einen schlechten Tag gehabt zu haben. "Ich ziehe um", erklärte sie in bewusst gleichgütigem Ton. "Ich kann dieses Glas nicht mehr ertragen; jede Wand besteht nur aus Fenstern. Es macht mich verrückt, von allen Seiten beobachtet werden zu können. Mein neues Büro befindet sich jetzt auf der anderen Seite der Halle, und es gibt nur zwei Fenster, beide auf der Seite zum Medienhafen, klein genug, damit mir niemand beim Arbeiten zusehen kann."  
Sebastian musste grinsen. "Und du verfolgst nicht zufällig das Motiv, deine liebe Freundin Clarissa nicht mehr rund um die Uhr in deiner Nähe ertragen zu müssen?"  
Tanja blickte ihn wehleidig an. "Das wäre ja wohl ein Grund, nicht das Büro zu wechseln, damit ich sie im Auge behalten kann. Irgendetwas führt Clarissa im Schilde, das spüre ich."  
"So", erwiderte Sebastian. "Und … was könnte das sein, deiner Meinung nach?"  
"Ich habe sie vorgestern zusammen mit Ansgar gesehen. Die beiden haben irgendetwas ausgeheckt."  
"Und woher willst das wissen?" Sebastian ließ den Kinderwagen vor dem Schreibtisch stehen, in dem Emma friedlich schlummerte, trat um den Tisch herum und umarmte Tanja an der Hüfte. Als er sie küssen wollte, wehrte Tanja ihn ab.  
"Lass das, die Leute gucken schon."  
Sebastian drehte sich um, doch er erkannte niemanden, der sich nach ihnen umsah. Verwirrt sah er wieder zu seiner Frau.  
"Ich habe sie zur Rede gestellt und sie hat gemeint, dass sie mit Ansgar nichts Geschäftliches zu besprechen hatte, was mich etwas angehen würde. Verstehst du, sie verheimlicht irgendetwas vor mir!"  
Sebastian küsste sanft Tanjas Nacken. "Du machst dir wieder einmal viel zu viele Gedanken."  
"Na, eine Affäre werden sie ja wohl kaum haben."  
"Jetzt komm, entspann dich, ich trag dir die Kartons in dein neues Büro und danach fahren wir zum See und genießen unseren freien Tag mit Emma, einverstanden?"  
"Von mir aus", schnaubte Tanja. Sie ließ sich in den Sessel sinken, schaute ihrer kleinen Tochter beim Schlafen zu und winkte Sebastian entgegen, als dieser mit dem ersten Karton durch die Tür verschwand.  
Seiner Meinung nach machte sie sich eindeutig zu viele Gedanken um Clarissa. Sebastian hatte unlängst selbst verstanden, dass mit dieser Frau nicht zu spaßen war, nachdem sie ihm um ihres Enkels Timo willen beinahe die Leber aus dem Leib geschnitten hatte, und doch hatten Tanja und Clarissa einen Friedensvertrag unterzeichnet und einen Burgfrieden geschlossen, von dem sowohl die beiden als auch 'LCL' nur profitieren konnten. Seither schrieb das Unternehmen wieder schwarze Zahlen, und Sebastian war optimistisch, dass weder Tanja noch Clarissa diesen Fortschritt durch neuerliche Intrigen aufs Spiel setzen würden.  
Tanjas neues Büro war sehr geschmacksvoll eingerichtet, in der Rückwand war eine kleine Galerie eingelassen, die einigen Modeartikeln von 'LCL' Platz bot. Es erinnerte eher an eine kleine Wohnung; auf der rechten Seite des großen Schreibtischs waren zwei Sessel, ein Glastisch und eine Bar zu finden. Ein großer Kleiderständer stach Sebastian sofort ins Auge, der neben dem großen Fenster, das den Blick auf den Düsseldorfer Hafen freigab, seinen Platz gefunden hatte.  
"Von wegen zwei kleine Fenster", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und stellte den Karton vor dem Schreibtisch ab, um zu Tanjas Büro zurückzukehren. In der Halle war zu dieser Tageszeit überraschend wenig los, weshalb Sebastian annahm, dass der Großteil der Mitarbeiter bereits in die Mittagspause verschwunden war … und als er Tanjas Büro erreichte, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass auch sie sich nicht mehr dort befand. Doch wenigstens einen Vorteil boten die gläsernen Wände: Sebastian brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass Tanja sich in Clarissas Büro eingefunden hatte.  
"Was machst du da?" Sebastian lehnte sich irritiert gegen den Türrahmen von Clarissas Büro, wo Tanja gerade deren Unterlagen durchsuchte.  
"Wonach sieht es denn bitte schön aus?", entgegnete Tanja leicht genervt, offenbar nicht darauf bedacht, ihre Absichten vor ihm zu verbergen.  
"Du kommst jetzt sofort mit mir hier raus, bevor Clarissa dich erwischt; dann haben wir beide nämlich ein gewaltiges Problem", zischte Sebastian mit einem ungeduldigen Blick zur Halle in der Angst, dass Clarissa jeden Moment hier reinspazieren oder Assistent Boris sie erwischen konnte.  
"Willst du mir diese einmalige Gelegenheit, herauszufinden, was Clarissa vorhat, wirklich zerstören, Sebastian?"  
"Ach ja, du glaubst wirklich, dass Clarissa ihre Informationen über eine eventuell zusammen mit Ansgar eingefädelte Intrige gegen dich auf ihrem Schreibtisch rumliegen lässt?", entgegnete Sebastian zynisch und beinahe im Flüsterton, weil er nicht riskieren wollte, fremde Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. "Du kommst jetzt sofort mit mir, und keine Widerrede; du hast mir versprochen, dass du nichts mehr gegen Clarissa unternimmst und heute mit Emma und mir diesen Ausflug verbringst."  
"Also gut", murrte Tanja widerwillig, "aber wirf mir nachher nicht vor, ich hätte nichts unternommen, wenn Clarissa erst einmal zugeschlagen hat."  
Keine Widerrede gelten lassend schob Sebastian Tanja vor sich her und zog die Tür zu Clarissas Büro hinter sich zu. Nachdem er sich den zweiten Umzugskarton geschnappt hatte, lief er zusammen mit Tanja, die Emmas Kinderwagen vor sich her schob, zu ihrem neuen Büro.  
Sebastian blickte Tanja schelmisch an, als sie in ihrem neuen Büro eingetreten waren, und drehte den Schlüssel um.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte Tanja mit zweifelndem Blick. Die Frage war eher rhetorisch gemeint; sie musste genau wissen, was Sebastian plante.  
Sein Handy klingelte. Sebastian reagierte nicht, grinste immer noch in Vorfreude auf das nun Folgende. Er spürte, wie sein Gemächt in seiner Hose steif wurde. "Willst du nicht rangehen, vielleicht ist es etwas Wichtiges", drängte Tanja.  
"Nichts könnte wichtiger sein als du, Tanja. Wer mit mir reden will, meldet sich auch noch einmal."  
"Aber doch nicht … aber doch nicht vor Emma, sie ist doch noch so –"  
"Unschuldig?" Sebastian konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Sie schläft und hat einen guten Schlaf. Sie wird nichts mitbekommen!"  
Sebastian war inzwischen dichter an Tanja herangetreten und griff mit seiner Hand unter ihr weiches, geschmeidiges Jersey-Kleid, das in einem auffallenden Blau gehalten war und ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. "Sebastian …", wehrte sich Tanja noch und schob seine Hand zurück.  
Als Sebastian sie küsste, war es um Tanja geschehen. Sie zog ihm seinen Sakko von den Schultern, warf ihn in eine Ecke und knöpfte ihm hastig sein Hemd auf, während Sebastian unter ihr Kleid griff und ihr den Slip herunterzog. Dann öffnete Sebastian seine Hose und ließ auch diese herunterfallen. Als Tanja und Sebastian sich ansahen, erkannten sie in ihren Augen das pure Verlangen nacheinander. Sebastian drückte sie an die Wand und griff ihr geschmeidig in ihre Haare, derweil er sie an sich zog. Mit einem heißen Kuss verschloss er ihren Mund und ließ seine Frau sich an ihm festkrallen.  
Die süße, unschuldige Emma bekam nichts vom Treiben ihrer Eltern mit, träumte einen ruhigen, seligen Schlaf. Einen Moment lang konnte Sebastian noch daran denken, die Geräuschkulisse nicht zu sehr anschwellen zu lassen, um Emma nicht aufzuwecken, als Tanja ihn auch schon an seinem Kopf packte und näher an sich zog, um ihr leidenschaftliches Intermezzo zu seinem Höhepunkt zu führen.  
Danach ließen Tanja und Sebastian schnaufend und schwer atmend voneinander ab, und Sebastian trat nackt an Emmas Kinderwagen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie immer noch schlief. Tanja fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die zerzausten Haare und holte tief Luft. "Nie wieder vor Emmas Augen, sonst war es das letzte Mal, dass ich mich von dir verführen lasse."  
Sebastian grinste verschwörerisch. "Wie lange du das wohl aushältst?"  
"Länger als du", zischte Tanja, trat auf ihn zu und packte ihn im Schritt, woraufhin ihr ein Grinsen über die Lippen huschte. "Jetzt zieh dir was an, bevor doch noch jemand auf uns aufmerksam wird. Und außerdem wollten wir doch mit Emma an den See, oder nicht?"  
Kopfschüttelnd trat Sebastian an den Schreibtisch und zog sich seine Kleidung an, während Tanja sich ihr azurblaues Kleid überstreifte. In diesem Augenblick erwachte Emma und machte lautstark auf ihren Hunger aufmerksam, woraufhin Tanja an den Kinderwagen ihrer Tochter trat und diese zu beruhigen versuchte.  
Sebastian blickte auf sein Handy und erkannte, dass neun neue Anrufe Elisabeths sowie einer von Rebecca eingegangen waren. "Irgendwas Wichtiges scheint auf dem Schloss passiert zu sein", murmelte er.  
Tanja blickte interessiert auf. "Wieso rufst du nicht zurück?"  
Er schob das Handy lächelnd in die Seitentasche seines Sakkos. "Weil ich heute nur für Emma und dich verfügbar sein werde."

 

■

 

**Ansgar**

 

 

Ansgar joggte durch den Park. Es war kalt geworden, das erste Laub war gefallen und der Herbst kündigte sich mit heftigen Windstößen an. Genau das richtige Wetter, um Frust abzulassen. Er hatte sich seit gestern Abend nirgends mehr blicken lassen, weder in der Holding noch in der Familie. Er musste seinen Ärger über die jüngsten Ereignisse abtrainieren. Der erfolgreiche Verlauf der Auktion war ganz und gar nicht in seinem Sinne gewesen, doch wie hätte er ahnen sollen, dass das Paket mit den gefälschten Bildern am Bahnhof vertauscht worden war? Er hatte einen befreundeten Künstler aus Hamburg, der des Öfteren am Rande der Legalität arbeitete, darum gebeten, die Kopien in seinem Auftrag anzufertigen, und dafür eine Stange Geld hingeblättert. In Düsseldorf hätte er die Bilder mithilfe der bezahlten Männer im Sicherheitsteam ausgetauscht und auf diese Weise nicht nur einen Eklat verursacht, sondern den Ruf der Lahnsteins in der Kunstszene auf ewig zerstört. Es wäre nur gerecht gewesen. In der Kunstbranche hatte ein aufstrebendes Unternehmen wie die Holding nichts zu sehen. Er selbst wäre zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort gewesen, um sich als profitabler Gönner zu erweisen und die Familie aus ihrer finanziellen Notlage zu retten. Ansgar hätte seinen Platz in der Familie stärken und für immer sichern können.  
Stattdessen war alles schiefgelaufen, weil ein Mitarbeiter des Bahnhofs zu unfähig gewesen war, das richtige Bild zu verladen.  
Ansgar joggte am Schlossgraben vorbei und bog auf den Pfad ab, der zur Orangerie führte, um kurz davor auf den schmalen Waldweg zu wechseln – und überrascht innezuhalten.  
Am Swimmingpool, dessen Wasser in wenigen Tagen ausgepumpt werden würde, lehnte Viktoria, die mit den Fingern auf dem Rand des Beckens trommelte und auf etwas zu warten schien. Nicht etwas, schalt sich Ansgar, sie wartet natürlich auf ihren Mann. Auf Thomas, diesen alten Waldschrat.  
Sie sah in ihrem lilafarbenen, hautengen Kleid zu verführerisch aus, um den Blick von ihr abwenden zu können. Als Ansgar realisierte, dass sein Mund sich unbemerkt geöffnet hatte, rappelte er sich wieder auf, klappte seine Kinnlade zu und beschloss, seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Er musste Viktorias Entscheidung für Thomas akzeptieren. Er musste es.  
Er konnte es nicht.  
Wenige Sekunden später fand sich Ansgar abseits des Waldwegs wieder, drosselte sein Tempo und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf Viktoria zu, die erstaunt aufblickte, als das Knirschen des Grases unter seinen Sportschuhen an ihre Ohren drang. "Ansgar –"  
Immer langsamer ging er auf Viktoria zu, bis sie nur noch wenige Schritte voneinander trennten. Tief blickte er in ihre blauen Augen, und er konnte sehen, dass in ihrem Blick Unsicherheit loderte. Möglicherweise war ihre Entscheidung für Thomas nicht ganz so standsicher, wie sie behauptet hatte.  
"Viktoria", flüsterte er und versuchte, nicht weiter in ihren Augen zu versinken. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte er diese Situation vielleicht ausgenutzt und sie zu verführen versucht, doch er hatte sich gewandelt. Die Monate der professionellen Zusammenarbeit und der emotionalen Kälte hatten ihm vor Augen geführt, dass Stärke und Kühnheit die wichtigsten Eigenschaften waren, die Viktorias Anziehungskraft untermalten, welche sie auf ihn ausübten, und nicht etwa ihr Aussehen oder der Reiz ihrer leidenschaftlichen Aufeinandertreffen.  
Er konnte nicht beurteilen, ob er Gefühle für sie empfand, die über das hinausgingen, was sie durch ihre gemeinsame Tochter Kim verband. Doch ihre Anziehungskraft war zu stark, um nun ungerührt wieder auf den Waldweg zu wechseln.  
"Ich warte auf Thomas", erklärte Viktoria und versuchte vergeblich, Ansgars Blick auszuweichen. "Er will nur noch Dana etwas im Gestüt vorbeibringen, bevor wir nach Hause fahren. Wenn du keinen Ärger riskieren willst –"  
"Ich will keinen Ärger riskieren", bekräftigte Ansgar, "ich will nur verstehen, was an Thomas so toll sein soll, dass du ihn mir gegenüber vorziehst."  
Sie wandte sich ab und wollte bereits aufstehen, doch er packte sie am Arm und zog sie an sich heran. "Wieso hast du uns nie eine Chance gegeben, Viktoria?"  
Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff. "Ich liebe Thomas", sagte sie. "Sechsundzwanzig Ehejahre mit ihm lassen sich nicht einfach beenden. Ja, die Affäre mit dir war etwas Neues, eine spannende Erfahrung. Aber ich will Thomas nicht verlieren, und das habe ich dir schon tausend Mal gesagt. Du solltest es akzeptieren, Ansgar."  
"Und wenn ich das nicht kann?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme und senkte seinen Kopf herab, bewegte seine Lippen auf die ihren zu und erkannte das Feuer, das nunmehr in ihren Augen aufflammte. Ihre Leidenschaft für ihn schien folglich noch nicht erloschen zu sein. Als ihre Lippen aufeinandertrafen, breitete sich das Feuer wie ein brennendes Inferno in seinem ganzen Körper aus, und mit einem Mal spürte Ansgar wieder die Euphorie ihrer einstigen leidenschaftlichen Begegnungen, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick konzentrierte sich der Brand einzig auf seine Wange, und als Ansgar die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Viktoria sich aus ihrem Kuss gelöst und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.  
"Mach das nie wieder, Ansgar", flüsterte sie, offenbar unfähig, ihre Stimme zu erheben. "Das mit uns ist vorbei. Vorbei, hast du das verstanden?" Viktoria musste eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel verwischen; ihre Stimme zitterte. Ansgar realisierte, dass sich das Zittern auf ihren ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte, und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er oder die Kälte dafür verantwortlich war.  
"Aber es war wunderschön." Er trat wieder näher an sie heran, wollte noch nicht aufgeben, sich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben. "Viktoria, wir könnten es miteinander versuchen. Ich könnte dir all das bieten, was du an Thomas' Seite nie erleben durftest. Wir könnten reisen und die Welt erkunden und Champagnerbäder in teuren Hotels nehmen –"  
"Und wenn ich das alles nicht will?", entgegnete Viktoria. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann deine Welt nicht einfach betreten, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich gehöre zu Thomas, und du musst das akzeptieren." Mit diesen Worten lief sie fort, ohne sich einmal zu ihm umgedreht zu haben, und ließ den enttäuschten Ansgar zurück.  
Beinahe glaubte er schon, seine Chancen endgültig begraben zu müssen. Doch nun, als sie am Schlosstor angekommen war, drehte sich Viktoria um und suchte kurz seinen Blickkontakt.  
Jetzt wusste er, dass er ihr nicht gleichgültig war. Dass er ihr immer noch etwas bedeutete.  
Dass er vielleicht doch noch eine Chance haben konnte.

■

 

**Clarissa**

 

 

Clarissa saß entspannt auf dem Sofa ihres Penthouses und las in einer Modezeitschrift einen Artikel über 'LCL'. "Das ist ja wohl eine Frechheit", murmelte Clarissa vor sich hin, "Ist der Euphorie über die Rückkehr der Totgeglaubten schon verflogen oder können die Gräfinnen von 'LCL' wider Erwarten noch das Modegeschäft aufwirbeln? Na, die können was erleben!"  
"Die können was erleben?", fragte Ricardo beiläufig, der auf den Esstisch zusteuerte und dort nach seiner Lesebrille kramte, die er irgendwo liegen gelassen haben musste.  
Clarissa schnaubte. "Es ist eine Zumutung, was diese Pressefritzen sich heutzutage alles erlauben. Was bin ich froh, dass ich fähige Leute in meiner Familie habe: eine zukünftige Mitarbeiterin eines Modehauses und einen Arzt."  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass zu deiner Familie ein Arzt gehört", erwiderte Ricardo mit amüsiertem Blick – er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er ebenso wenig wie Clarissa daran interessiert war, sich eine Familie teilen zu müssen. "Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag und – lass dich nicht zu sehr von den Presseheinis einschüchtern; wenn sie schreiben, Clarissa von Anstetten sei zu alt, um eine Firma zu leiten, ja, dann stimmt das wohl auch." Grinsend verließ Ricardo die Wohnung.  
Clarissa verbiss sich jeden weiteren Kommentar, um sich nicht die Blöße zu geben, auf Ricardos niederträchtige Sprüche eingehen zu müssen. Sie hätte schon damals dafür sorgen sollen, dass Timo sich von seinem Ziehvater abwandte; stattdessen musste sie sich nun mit Ricardo Mendes, dem Ex-Mann ihrer Tochter Julia, eine Wohnung teilen.  
Kaum hatte sich der Aufzug hinter Ricardo geschlossen, klopfte es an der Tür. "Wer ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?", brummte Clarissa vor sich hin. Wütend eilte sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Boris, was gibt's?"  
"Ich habe interessante Neuigkeiten für Sie", teilte Boris ihr mit, derweil er in die Penthouse-Wohnung eintrat. "Tanja von Lahnstein hat in Ihrem Büro herumspioniert."  
"Was?" Clarissa schrie beinahe auf. "Hat sie etwas gefunden?"  
"Nein, ihr Mann ist dazu gekommen und hat sie herausgeholt. Soweit ich erkennen konnte, ist Tanja nicht dazu gekommen, weiter in Ihren Unterlagen zu stöbern."  
Sie atmete tief durch – Tanja hätte nichts Wesentliches finden können, doch das alleinige Wissen, dass diese ihren Burgfrieden zu brechen drohte, vermochte es, flammenden Hass auf ihre langjährige Rivalin in ihr aufsteigen zu lassen. "Danke, dass Sie mich informiert haben. Das wird diese Blutsaugerin noch bereuen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Den Friedensvertrag hat sie nicht umsonst gebrochen, dafür werde ich mich rächen. Und ich bekomme 'LCL', egal wie. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!"

 

■

 

**Elisabeth**

 

Elisabeth lief unruhig im Kaminzimmer auf und ab. Helena, Tristan, Rebecca und Hagen saßen wie angewurzelt auf dem Sofa, während sie auf die noch fehlenden Familienmitglieder warteten. Kim hatte sie bereits benachrichtigt, dass sie nicht erscheinen würde, aber wo blieben Ansgar, Tanja und Sebastian in dieser Notlage der Familie?  
Jeder wusste, in welch schwieriger Lage sie steckten. Aber es war unklar, wie sie auf die erhobenen Vorwürfe reagieren sollten. Es musste eine Entscheidung her – und zwar schnell, sehr schnell.  
Endlich platzten Tanja und Sebastian ins Kaminzimmer, beide augenscheinlich völlig außer Atem. "Wir sind sofort hierhin gefahren, als wir es gehört haben", schnaufte Sebastian, "wie kann das sein, das Gemälde soll eine Fälschung sein?"  
Nachdem Elisabeth Sebastian und Tanja alles erklärt hatte, teilte sie der Familie ihre Entscheidung mit, ihren Gremiumsposten zur Disposition zu stellen. Sie würde sich erneut zur Auswahl stellen, um im schlimmsten Falle zu verhindern, dass der Gremiumsvorsitz an Ansgar fallen würde, der – entgegen des Familieninteresses – die Situation bloß zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzen würde, hoffte jedoch auf weitere Kandidaten, die die Firma aus der Krise führen würden. Nach dem Gespräch verließ Elisabeth das Schloss und traf sich mit Charlie im 'Schneiders', um dieser ihr Herz auszuschütten, während Sebastian und Tanja darüber diskutierten, ob Sebastian zur Kandidatur antreten würde, und Hagen beriet sich mit Dana, die ihn davon überzeugte, sich nicht für das verantwortungsvolle Amt zu bewerben, sondern sein Hauptaugenmerk auf das Gestüt zu richten.  
"Ich begrüße alle Anwesenden zur heutigen Gremiumssitzung", eröffnete Elisabeth ihre Rede, als die Lahnsteins sich endlich im Salon eingefunden hatten. "Zur Tagesordnung gehören die Bestimmung einer Reaktion auf die Vorwürfe der Bildfälschung sowie die Wahl eines neuen Gremiumsvorsitzenden. Ansgar ist zwar noch nicht anwesend, aber wir werden dennoch schon mal ohne ihn beginnen.  
Ihr habt vermutlich schon alle mitbekommen, dass Herr Altötting heute Morgen auf dem Schloss war und …" Elisabeth stockte einen kurzen Moment; der Gedanke an das Folgende schnürte ihr beinahe die Kehle zu. "… dass er uns der Kunstfälschung beschuldigt hat."  
"Aber uns trifft keine Schuld", erklärte Helena. "Ich habe das Bild eigens vor der Auktion von einem neutralen Kunstexperten, Dr. Kempe, taxieren lassen. Er hat die Echtheit des Bildes eindeutig festgestellt und dies auch in seinem Gutachten festgehalten."  
"Dann hat der neue Besitzer das Bild also gegen ein falsches ausgetauscht, damit er uns mit einer Schadensersatzklage ruinieren kann", stichelte Tanja mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme, und Elisabeth konnte sich trotz ihrer Müdigkeit die Überlegung nicht verkneifen, dass eine solche Tat Tanja durchaus zuzutrauen wäre.  
"Vielleicht." Mit einem leicht schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck lehnte sich Helena auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
"Wir sollten jetzt vor allem darüber nachdenken, wie wir öffentlich auf die Vorwürfe reagieren", meinte Sebastian. "Wir können versuchen, den Kläger dazu zu bewegen, die Angelegenheit intern zu klären, allerdings befürchte ich, dass er sich dadurch beleidigt fühlen könnte, da er heute Morgen schon alles andere als gut auf uns zu sprechen war, und dann würden wir damit das Gegenteil erreichen."  
"Ja, unsere einzige Chance wäre es wohl, zu beweisen, dass das Bild bis kurz vor der Auktion noch echt war", sagte Elisabeth. "Helena, hast du das Gutachten des Kunstexperten, der Altötting über die Fälschung des Gemäldes informiert hat, überprüft und kannst mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Fälschung handelt?"  
"Natürlich", erwiderte Helena, "dieses Gutachten ist genauso eindeutig wie unsere Taxierung. Aber das ist genau der Punkt – man wird uns vorwerfen, den Kunstexperten bezahlt zu haben, damit er einen gefälschten Bericht schreibt."  
"Na toll", murmelte Tristan, "das heißt also, wegen dieser Auktion müssen wir jetzt die Holding schließen und am Ende vielleicht sogar nach das Schloss verkaufen, weil wir finanziell wohl endgültig am Ende sind. Ich würde sagen, das war doch mal eine lohnende Investition."  
"Tristan, bitte", mahnte Elisabeth. "Schuldzuweisungen helfen in dieser Situation niemandem weiter. Wir müssen uns jetzt mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln darauf konzentrieren, die Holding zu retten."  
"Und wie willst du das anstellen, Elisabeth?", fragte Rebecca, die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte.  
"Wir müssen unbedingt zusammenhalten. Wir dürfen nichts über Ludwigs Verschwinden ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit geraten lassen; weitere negative Presse können wir uns derzeit nicht erlauben. Ich werde mich mit dem neuen Inhaber des Bildes in Verbindung setzen und versuchen, mit ihm einen Kompromiss auszuhandeln."  
"Uns wird niemand glauben", meinte Helena. "Das Bild war vor der Auktion ständig unter der Bewachung der von uns engagierten Sicherheitsmänner; es wäre für uns ein Leichtes gewesen, es gegen ein Imitat auszutauschen."  
"Lass das meine Sorge sein, Helena, ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Aber nun werden wir zur Wahl eines neuen Gremiumsvorsitzenden schreiten."  
"Na, dann komme ich ja genau richtig", meinte der dazu stoßende Ansgar. "Schön, dass ich auch mal erfahre, dass heute eine Gremiumssitzung stattfindet."  
"Ich habe Sie mehrmals angerufen, aber Sie waren nicht zu erreichen", hielt Elisabeth mit ruhiger, kühler Stimme dagegen, die keine Emotionen zuließ. " Sie sind sich hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, dass Gremiumssitzungen auch ohne ein Mitglied ausgerichtet werden können, wenn dieses nicht erreichbar ist."  
"Jaja, schon gut. Machen Sie weiter, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."  
"Sie wiederholen sich", entgegnete Elisabeth mit einem gequälten Grinsen. Sie richtete sich ans Gremium. "Ihr habt mir zwar euer Vertrauen ausgesprochen, aber ich möchte sicher gehen, dass hier und jetzt einzig und allein im Sinne der Familie gehandelt wird. Daher gebe ich hiermit allen die Möglichkeit, selbst zu kandidieren und eventuell zum Gremiumsvorsitzenden gewählt zu werden. Ansgar, Sie kann ich ja wohl direkt schon mal auf der Liste notieren, oder?"  
"Kim ist noch nicht anwesend", räumte er ein."  
"Tut mir leid, Ansgar, dass Ihre einzige Wählerin nicht zugegen ist, aber sie hat sich bereits im Vornherein abgemeldet. Sie schreibt eine wichtige Klausur und muss sich mit Emilios Hilfe darauf vorbereiten."  
Als Ansgar nichts erwiderte, notierte sie ihn seufzend auf der weißen Leinwandtafel, die Justus kurz zuvor aufgestellt hatte. "Sebastian, Hagen, was ist mit euch? Ich bin mir sicher, ihr würdet im Sinne eures Vaters handeln, wenn ihr bereit wärt, Verantwortung für die Familie und die Holding zu übernehmen."  
"Tut mir leid, Elisabeth", erwiderte Hagen, "aber ich möchte momentan all meine Kraft für das Gestüt und für Dana –"  
"Oh, bitte Hagen, erspar mir weitere Details", meinte Ansgar mit verzerrtem Gesicht. "Mich können Sie wieder von der Liste streichen, ich werde nicht kandidieren."  
"Oh", antwortete Elisabeth überrascht, "haben Sie also letztlich eingesehen, dass Ihre Position in der Familie alles andere als vorteilhaft ist? Eine kluge Entscheidung, das bewahrt Sie vor einer Niederlage."  
"Was ist mit dir, Sebastian", fragte Tanja ihren Ehemann.  
Sebastian zögerte, blickte zuerst Tanja an, dann das Gremium. "Also schön. Ich werde mich als Kandidat aufstellen lassen."  
"Das ist eine weise Entscheidung", sagte Elisabeth. "Dein Vater hat sich gewünscht, dass du sein Nachfolger wirst." Elisabeth stellte den Namen Sebastians ihrem auf der Leinwand-Tabelle gegenüber. "Ich bitte nun alle Gremiumsmitglieder, ihre Stimmen abzugeben."  
Während sich Elisabeth auf ihren Platz begab, standen Tristan, Helena und Rebecca nacheinander auf.  
"Tut mir leid, Brüderchen", meinte Tristan, "aber meine Stimme bekommt Elisabeth. Sie ist wesentlich unparteiischer und lässt sich nicht von Tanja beeinflussen." Tristan setzte einen Strich in Elisabeths Spalte und übergab den Folienstift seiner Zwillingsschwester. Elisabeth konnte bemerken, dass Sebastian auf Tristans Stichelei mit einem Augenrollen reagierte.  
"Ich stimme für Sebastian", verkündete Helena, überraschenderweise nicht konform mit der Entscheidung Tristans. "Nichts gegen dich, Elisabeth, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass unser Bruder eine Chance verdient hat. Ich vertraue ihm."  
"Ich schließe mich Tristan an", erwiderte Rebecca, während Sebastian skeptisch die Hände faltete und auf die Zutatenliste der ihm vorliegenden Wasserflasche starrte, ohne wirklich darin zu lesen, als wären die Entscheidungen ihm völlig gleichgültig. Elisabeth beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und erkannte, dass es hinter seiner Stirn grübelte, als würde er sich nur langsam der Verantwortung bewusst, die er übernehmen könnte. "Ich vertraue dir, Sebastian, wirklich, aber Elisabeth hat bewiesen, dass sie in der Not sehr wohl in der Lage ist, die Familie zusammenzuführen und unsere Streitigkeiten zu schlichten. Und ich denke, dass dies im Moment das Wichtigste für uns wäre."  
Tanja, Sebastian und Hagen folgten zögerlich. "Ich glaube, ihr könnt euch denken, für wen ich meine Stimme abgebe." Tanja setzte einen Strich in Sebastians Spalte. Sebastian tat es ihr gleich.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich vertraue Elisabeth in dieser Hinsicht eher als dir, Sebastian." Hagen stimmte für Elisabeth. Sebastian verdrehte die Augen. Es blieben also noch Ansgar und Elisabeth übrig.  
Elisabeth stand auf und ergriff nachdenklich den Stift. "Ich werde meine Stimmen, die ich als Ludwigs Stellvertretende und momentane Gremiumsvorsitzende verwalte, gleichmäßig verteilen, um keine Präferenz auszusprechen. Ihre Stimme zählt also, Ansgar!"  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Ansgar, der mit seiner Hand entlang seines Kinns rieb. Lange zögerte er, sehr lange, und Elisabeth dachte schon einen Augenblick lang, er würde sich nie entscheiden. Schließlich richtete sich Ansgar gemächlich auf und ging auf die Tafel zu. Elisabeth erwartete nicht, dass er für sie stimmen würde, und wenn doch, bedeutete dies nur, dass sie umso vorsichtiger sein musste. Ansgar würde vor nichts zurückschrecken, um ihre Position in der Familie zu schwächen und sie als schwach erscheinen zu lassen.  
Ansgar nahm den Stift in die Hand, zog den Deckel ab, hob seinen Arm, um seine Stimme zu setzen … und hielt wieder inne. Noch war keine Tendenz zu einer der Spalten spürbar.  
Es klopfte an der Tür, die sich zögerlich öffnete. "Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung", erklärte Justus, "aber jemand möchte Sie dringend sprechen."  
"Mich?", fragte Elisabeth überrascht, da sie erkannte, dass er sie anblickte.  
"Alle Mitglieder der Familie", antwortete Justus errötend. "Er wartet im Eingang."  
"Wer kann das sein?"  
Elisabeth blickte in fragende Gesichter der Familie. Sie stand auf, lief neugierig und erwartungsvoll zugleich zur Tür – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.


	9. Teil 1.08 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Ehe zwischen Elisabeth und Ludwig hängt am seidenen Faden. Ansgar sieht sich mit einer unerwarteten Herausforderung konfrontiert. Bei 'LCL' kommt es zu einem dramatischen Zwischenfall.

**Elisabeth**

 

Elisabeth stand vor dem Fenster des Kaminzimmers und starrte ins Leere. Sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch sie war so aufgeregt, nachdem sie Ludwig mit einer Ohrfeige begrüßt hatte, dass ihr dies kaum möglich war. Als Ludwig das Zimmer betrat, wischte sie sich mit einer kurzen Bewegung die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und blickte ihm herausfordernd entgegen. Sie wollte es aus seinem eigenen Mund hören, sie wollte endlich die verdammte Wahrheit hören.  
"Elisabeth, ich kann verstehen, wenn du jetzt wütend auf mich bist, aber ich hatte gute Beweggründe, dir meinen Aufenthaltsort zu verheimlichen."  
"Du kannst gut verstehen, dass ich sauer auf dich bin? Was kommt jetzt? Du fühlst mit mir mit und du liebst mich und du bist mein Mann und ich soll dir vertrauen? Ludwig, sag mir endlich die Wahrheit!" Die Tränen schossen ihr erneut in die Augen, ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. "Ich habe hier gezittert und ausgeharrt und mich gefragt, ob dir etwas geschehen ist, und dabei hast du die ganze Zeit wahrscheinlich mit einer jungen Geliebten an der Atlantikküste verbracht."  
"Das stimmt nicht", räumte Ludwig beschwichtigend ein, doch sie konnte ihm kein Wort mehr glauben. "Wie ist es dir während meiner Abwesenheit ergangen, Elisabeth?"  
"Wie es mir während deiner Abwesenheit ergangen ist?" Elisabeths Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Ärger. "Soll ich dir etwas sagen, mir ist es so schlecht wie seit Johannes' Tod nicht mehr ergangen. Die Firma ist bis an den Rande des Ruins heruntergewirtschaftet, mir werden Bilder zugespielt, auf denen du mit einer fremden Frau abgelichtet bist, und ich habe wochenlang keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo du dich aufhältst oder ob du überhaupt noch lebst!"  
"Elisabeth, ich kann dir alles erklären."  
Sie konnte seine Stimme nicht mehr ertragen, konnte keine weiteren Lügen hören. "Weißt du was? Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Du lügst mir doch ohnehin ins Gesicht, wenn du nur den Mund aufmachst. Und jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe."  
Früher hätte sie ihn vielleicht ausreden lassen, hätte sie ihm eine Gelegenheit zur Erklärung geboten. Doch heute war der Ärger und der Groll auf sein feiges Verhalten zu schwerwiegend; sie konnte und wollte nicht länger mit ihrem Ehemann diskutieren. Er hatte sie angelogen, sie verraten, sie betrogen, sie im Stich gelassen – ja, die ganze Familie hatte er gar im Stich gelassen. Schnellstmöglich eilte Elisabeth hinauf auf ihre Suite, wo sie die Tür hinter sich zuziehen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen konnte.  
Wie sollte sie diesem Mann, den sie einst so sehr geliebt hatte, jemals wieder vertrauen können?

 

■

 

**Ansgar**

 

Ansgar ließ sich im Ledersessel seiner Suite nieder und genoss einen tiefen Zug seiner Zigarre. Für ihn lief der Tag alles andere als erfolgreich, nachdem Viktoria ihn nicht nur hatte abblitzen lassen, sondern auch noch sein ungeliebter Onkel Ludwig auf das Schloss zurückgekehrt war. Er musste sich schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen, um eine Versöhnung der Familie zu verhindern und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Lahnsteins weiter entzweit wurden, damit er zuschlagen und die Leitung der Holding endlich an sich reißen konnte.  
Erst wenn er das erreicht hatte, konnte er sich auf Viktoria konzentrieren. Sie hatte ihm unmissverständlich vor Augen geführt, dass sie an seinem Reichtum nicht interessiert war, doch Ansgar konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es nicht reizend auf eine Frau wirken musste, vom Inhaber einer erfolgreichen Holding umgarnt zu werden. Auf Dauer konnte Thomas nicht mit ihm mithalten, weder an finanziellen noch an emotionalen Maßstäben gemessen. Ansgar und Viktoria waren durch ihre gemeinsame Tochter Kim untrennbar aneinander gekettet, ob es dem Förster gefiel oder nicht, und eines Tages würde Viktoria schwach werden, würde sie einsehen, dass ihre Gefühle für Ansgar sich nicht einfach ignorieren ließen.  
Schließlich war sie schon einmal schwach geworden.  
Als die Tür ohne anzuklopfen aufgestoßen wurde, verdrehte Ansgar die Augen und knurrte: "Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört –"  
"Keine Sorge, ich bin keine allzu lange Störung", räumte Emilio Sanchez ein, der lästige Ehemann seiner Tochter Kim.  
Er konnte sich ein erneutes Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. "Was willst du denn hier? Ich habe Justus doch ausführlich genug mitgeteilt, dass südamerikanische Straßenköter in diesem Schloss verboten sind."  
"Ich habe auch nicht vor, noch häufiger einen Fuß in euer schönes Anwesen zu setzen", sagte Emilio mit einer frechen Grimasse. "Das Einzige, was mich hierher getrieben hat, ist dein Streit mit Kim."  
"Ich wüsste nicht, welcher Teil dieses Streits in deinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fällt."  
"Immerhin hast du meine berufliche Zukunft ruiniert; ich denke, dass ich sehr wohl ein Recht habe, dazu meine bescheidene Meinung zu äußern. Selbst venezolanische Straßenköter lassen sich nicht einfach vertreiben."  
"Eine schlechte Angewohnheit", wandte Ansgar ein und stieß den Zigarrenrauch mitten in Emilios Gesicht aus, der zu seiner positiven Überraschung nicht zurückwich. "Da du deine ungeheuerliche Behauptung nicht beweisen kannst, nehme ich an, dass sich die Diskussion erübrigt hat und du mein Privatgemach nun verlassen kannst."  
"Falsch. Kim ist nämlich immer noch deine Tochter, und ich bin ihr Ehemann. Sie leidet darunter, von ihrem Vater so hintergangen worden zu sein, denn welche Tochter freut sich schon, wenn ihr Vater die berufliche Karriere ihres Mannes zerstört? Du hast mir das Gewerbeamt auf den Hals gehetzt und dafür gesorgt, dass mir die Betriebslizenz entzogen wird, und auch wenn ich dies nicht beweisen kann, wissen wir beide sehr wohl, wer im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen hat."  
"Süß", konterte Ansgar, "mein werter Herr Schwiegersohn versucht, mir ein Bein zu stellen. Du solltest aufpassen, dass du nicht selbst darüber stolperst. Ich habe wahrlich in der Holding genug zu tun, um mich auch noch mit dir herumzuschlagen, und außerdem ist mir immer noch nicht bewusst geworden, worin genau der Sinn deines Besuchs liegt."  
"Ich möchte dich nur darauf hinweisen", betonte Emilio, "dass Kim sich nicht mit dir versöhnen wird, bevor du mich nicht als ihren Ehemann akzeptiert hast. Und zwar ehrlich akzeptiert. Denk am besten mal darüber nach, Schwieger-Papa."  
Als Emilio die Suite verließ, blickte Ansgar ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Er musste zugeben, dass Emilios Worte den Kern der Sache trafen … und doch war Kim seine Tochter, zur Hälfte eine Gräfin von Lahnstein, und sie hatte wesentlich mehr verdient als einen südamerikanischen Straßenjungen, der nicht einmal seine eigene berufliche Existenz auf die Beine bekam. Manchen war das Glück einer gehobenen familiären Herkunft nicht in die Wiege gelegt, und gerade deswegen sollte Kim sich lieber in der feineren Gesellschaft der Düsseldorfer High Society umsehen.  
Sie würde es noch verstehen, da war er sich ganz sicher.  
Und spätestens nach der nächsten finanziellen Misere käme sie wieder bei ihm angekrochen.

 

■

 

**Elisabeth**

 

Elisabeth und Ludwig saßen sich schweigend in ihrer gemeinsamen Suite gegenüber. Die Anspannung zwischen den beiden war deutlich spürbar. Elisabeth wollte ihm so vieles sagen, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte. Sie liebte ihn, so viel wusste sie. Aber konnte sie ihm jemals wieder vertrauen, seinen Worten Glauben schenken?  
Ludwig hatte ihr nach seiner überraschenden Rückkehr, in deren Folge die Gremiumssitzung vertagt worden war, versichert, mit keiner anderen Frau an der Copacabana gewesen zu sein, behauptete, er wäre in die Schweiz gefahren. Aber aus welchem Grund er sich dort aufgehalten, weshalb er sie nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte, wollte er nicht preisgeben. Wie sollte sie auf diese Weise wissen, ob sie seinen Worten vertrauen konnte? Inzwischen bereute sie zwar, ihm in einer ersten Kurzschlussreaktion eine Ohrfeige verpasst zu haben, denn trotz allen Zweifeln und Geheimnissen war er nach wie vor ihr Ehemann, der Mann, dem sie ihre Liebe und Treue geschworen hatte. Doch wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, was hatte dann das Bild zu bedeuten, welches ihn mit einer jüngeren Frau in Brasilien zeigte? Handelte es sich um eine Fotomontage? Und wer würde so weit gehen, um die beiden auseinanderzubringen? Ansgar wäre eine solche Tat unbestreitbar zuzutrauen, doch Elisabeth konnte kein Motiv darin erkennen, wenn er Ludwig vor seiner Familie zu verunglimpfen versuchte.  
"Elisabeth, bitte lass es mich erklären", meinte Ludwig mit sanfter und vertrauter Stimme. Er hatte kurz nach ihrer Flucht auf ihre Suite vorsichtig an der Tür geklopft und um Einlass gebeten, und Elisabeth hatte sich des Drangs nicht erwehren können, endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die blauen Augen, sah jedoch schnell ein, dass dies ein Fehler war, da Tränen ihr in dieselben schossen. Sie wandte sich von Ludwig ab, damit er nicht Zeuge ihrer Schwäche werden konnte.  
"Lass dich nicht aufhalten", erwiderte Elisabeth bemüht distanziert und sachlich, doch ihre Stimme zitterte ungewollt. "Sag es, sag mir die Wahrheit. Die ganze Wahrheit, nicht deine eigene."  
"Ich war in der Schweiz, um mit wichtigen Investoren aus Zürich zu verhandeln und die Zahlungskraft der Holding wieder zu sichern."  
Elisabeth horchte auf. "Was war daran so geheim, dass du niemanden, nicht einmal mich, deine eigene Frau, ins Vertrauen ziehen konntest?", verlangte sie voller insgeheim in ihrer Seele tobender Wut zu wissen. Aus ihren Augen drangen Neugier und Verzweiflung; in ihr tobten Angst und Furcht davor, von Ludwig tatsächlich für eine jüngere Frau verlassen worden zu sein, in seinen Augen unattraktiv zu erscheinen.  
"Die Investoren haben ausdrücklich verlangt, dass niemand von unseren Verhandlungen erfährt. Ich durfte nicht einmal euch informieren, da sie verhindern wollten, dass Informationen über unsere geschäftliche Zusammenarbeit an die Öffentlichkeit durchsickern. Sie wollten dieses Risiko nicht eingehen, weil sie … weil sie unerkannt bleiben wollten."  
Ludwigs Stimme appellierte flehend, doch seine Mimik wirkte so gefasst und bemüht wie immer, und Elisabeth konnte seinen Worten einfach keinen Glauben mehr schenken. "Das hast du dir schön ausgedacht", flüsterte sie mit kaum bemerkbarem Schluchzen. "Die Investoren wollten unerkannt bleiben, weshalb du mir vermutlich nun ihren Namen nicht verraten und auch ansonsten keinerlei Beweise liefern kannst, sehe ich das richtig?"  
"Elisabeth", erwiderte Ludwig, "du musst mir vertrauen. War es nicht gerade das, was wir uns damals in unserem Ehegelübde geschworen haben?"  
Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, doch sie schreckte zurück und stand aus dem gepolsterten Sessel auf, um sich Ludwigs Nähe zu entziehen. "Wie soll ich das jemals wieder können? Du hast mich belogen, Ludwig. Du hast schon einmal unser Versprechen der Ehrlichkeit gebrochen, damals nach Helenas Fahrerflucht. Ich habe dir damals verziehen, aber wenn du mich immer wieder außen vorlässt und mich nicht in dein Leben einbeziehst, als wäre ich ein Fremdkörper in dieser Familie und dieser Firma, bleibt das Vertrauen irgendwann unweigerlich auf der Strecke." Sie hatte sich so sehr in Rage geregt, dass Ludwig nun zusammenzuckte. "Ich kann das nicht mehr, Ludwig, dir zu vertrauen. Du hast behauptet, du wärst in Peking, dabei stellt sich nun heraus, dass du dich in der Schweiz aufgehalten hast. Nebenbei existieren auch noch Fotobeweise, die dich an der Copacabana zeigen. Woher soll ich wissen, ob du dich nicht tatsächlich dort mit einer fremden Frau vergnügt hast, während ich hier gelitten habe, weil ich nicht wusste, wo sich mein Mann aufhält, wieso er mich angelogen hat, ob es ihm gutgeht. Diese Investoren haben kein Recht dazu, unser Eheleben zu diktieren und deine Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber zu beeinträchtigen. Und du weißt genau, dass kein Wort über diese Geschäfte über meine Lippen gekommen wäre, hättest du mich nur ins Vertrauen gezogen. Du wusstest, du _wusstest_ , dass du mir vertrauen kannst und ich deinen Kindern nichts sagen würde, wenn du mich nur darum gebeten hättest. Wieso hast du trotzdem nicht den Mut aufgebracht, mich einzuweihen?"  
"Du musst mir vertrauen", flehte er noch einmal, als würde er ein Mantra aufsagen.  
"Ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen, Ludwig. Entweder du sagst mir jetzt die Wahrheit, oder ich verlasse das Schloss. Ich kann mit keinem Mann zusammenleben, der mir offenkundig nicht ins Gesicht sagen kann, was er denkt und fühlt und macht." Erwartungsvoll musterte sie ihn aus ihren tränengetränkten Augen, hoffte auf ein Geständnis, eine Erklärung. Alles war angenehmer als diese Ungewissheit.  
"Es tut mir leid, Elisabeth. Ich kann dir nichts anderes sagen als das, was ich gerade bereits erklärt habe. Es ist die volle Wahrheit, und du musst mir glauben, dass ich dich nicht betrogen habe." Ludwig war inzwischen ebenfalls aufgestanden und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu. Als er seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter legte und ihr mit einem aufmunternden Blick bedeutete, ihm zu vertrauen, zog Elisabeth ihre Schulter zurück.  
"Du elender Lügner", flüsterte sie und rannte aus der Suite, schlug mit voller Kraft die Tür hinter sich zu. Weinend lehnte sie sich gegen die geschlossene Tür, ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf und ließ sich verzweifelt an der Tür hinabgleiten, bis sie den kalten Boden auf ihrer Haut spürte. Ein Schluchzer entfuhr ihr, und die Angst vor einem Scheitern ihrer Ehe breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus. Umso hemmungsloser gewannen die Tränen nun den Kampf gegen ihre Contenance, und das Gefühl, Ludwig verloren zu haben, ergriff die Oberhand über sie. Das Vertrauen in ihrer Ehe war auf der Strecke geblieben.  
Sie konnte Ludwig keine Chance mehr geben.

 

■

 

 

Es war neun Uhr am Abend; die Firma war seit einer knappen Stunde wie ausgestorben. Niemand hielt es nach Feierabend lange bei 'LCL'. Es konnten bloß Clarissa, Tanja oder eine der Modedesignerinnen sein, die noch Überstunden absolvierten, vielleicht auch Rebecca, die inzwischen wieder für 'LCL' arbeitete. Nur im Eingang brannte noch ein kleines Licht, nichts Ungewöhnliches, da es nachts der Sicherheit wegen immer angelassen wurde. Ein Sicherheitsbeamter vollführte seine allabendliche Tour und schlug schließlich vor dem Aufzug sein Quartier auf.  
Dieser Abend war anders als sonst. Ein dunkler Schatten bewegte sich durch die Halle des Modelabels, schlich sich unauffällig am Wachmann vorbei, hielt auf das Büro von Clarissa von Anstetten zu. Langsam wurde der Türgriff heruntergedrückt. Die Person, flache Schuhe tragend, die in der Halle kaum zu hören waren, zog sich schwarze Lederhandschuhe über die Finger, sodass keine Gefahr bestand, Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen. Mit einer Taschenlampe ausgestattet, die jedoch nicht eingeschaltet wurde, weil die Angst vor einer Entdeckung durch den Wachmann zu erdrückend war, bewegte sich der Schatten auf den Schreibtisch von Clarissa von Anstetten zu und durchwühlte dort so unauffällig wie möglich die Unterlagen. Nichts sollte später darauf hinweisen, dass jemand eingebrochen war.  
Doch der Einbrecher und der Wachmann waren nicht alleine in der Firma. Auch in der Design-Abteilung, die von der Halle aus nur schwerlich zu erkennen war, brannte noch ein Licht. Der Klang männlicher Schritte hallte über den Boden und die Treppen herab. Als diese Person hustete, zuckte der Einbrecher zusammen, merkte, dass er nicht alleine war. Langsam und leise schob er sich an die Wand von Clarissas Büro, in der Hoffnung, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Als der Türgriff heruntergedrückt wurde, hielt der Einbrecher den Atem an.

 

■

 

 

**Ludwig**

 

 

 

Ludwig saß im Flur des Krankenhauses und wartete auf seinen Termin im Behandlungszimmer von Dr. Ricardo Mendes. Nachdem er infolge des Streits mit Elisabeth von einem anhaltenden Schwindel übermannt worden war, hatte er sich vorsorglich von Kurt Schiller ins Krankenhaus fahren lassen, um sicherzugehen, dass keine unerwarteten Komplikationen in seinem Krankheitsverlauf aufgetreten waren.  
In seinem Krankheitsverlauf, den er vor Elisabeth schweren Herzens verbarg, um sie und seine Familie davor zu bewahren, seinen langsamen Tod beobachten zu müssen.  
Ricardo führte als sein neuer behandelnder Arzt die Untersuchungen durch, nach denen Ludwig nochmals ins Wartezimmer geschickt wurde. Zwanzig Minuten später rief eine Schwester ihn zurück ins Besprechungszimmer. Ricardo zog ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht und zeigte Ludwig die Bilder der Kernspin-Tomografie.  
"Sie brauchen mir nicht zu erklären, an welcher Krankheit ich leide, das ist mir alles schon zur Genüge erklärt worden", meinte Ludwig, der neben Ricardo vor den Untersuchungsergebnissen stand und diese nachdenklich betrachtete. Ihm war bewusst, dass diese Bilder seinen Tod bedeuten würden. "Wie lange habe ich noch?"  
"Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Da Sie schon einmal eine Krebs-Erkrankung überstanden haben, ist ihr Körper nicht optimal gegen eine solche Krankheit gestärkt. Ich erwarte noch die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung, aber leider ist davon auszugehen, dass Ihre Werte sich alles andere als verbessert haben. Hatten Sie schon einmal mit Ausfällen zu kämpfen, die mit ihrer Krankheit verbunden waren?"  
Ludwig dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. "Ich habe seit einigen Wochen hin und wieder stärkere Schwindelanfälle, wie auch heute. Außerdem spüre ich manchmal Taubheitsgefühle in meinem rechten Bein, meistens morgens, kurz nach dem Aufstehen."  
"Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie bereits über mögliche Behandlungsmöglichkeiten informiert wurden?"  
Ludwig blickte ins Leere, als er antwortete. "Ich habe mich gegen eine Behandlung entschieden. Es war furchtbar genug, damals im Sterben zu liegen und meine Familie so leiden zu sehen, ohne zu ihnen gelassen werden zu dürfen. Deswegen wollte ich auch in der Schweiz bleiben und mich dort auf meinen langsamen Tod vorbereiten, um meiner Familie den bitteren Anblick zu ersparen. Aber ich habe erkannt, dass ich meine Frau und meine Kinder nicht einfach so gehen lassen kann. Ich möchte mich von ihnen verabschieden, solange es noch geht. Ich möchte noch einmal fragen; wie viel Zeit geben Sie mir noch?"  
"Ich fürchte, Sie werden schon sehr bald mit weiteren Ausfällen rechnen müssen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ihre Koordination und Motorik verstärkt ausfallen werden. Letztendlich wird Ihr ganzes Organsystem versagen, und dann ist wohl davon auszugehen, dass es zu spät für eine Rettung ist. Es können auch vorher schon gelegentlich Lähmungen eintreffen."  
Ludwig atmete tief ein. "Ich möchte mich nicht operieren lassen. Eine Chemo-Therapie, das würde ich nicht durchstehen. Ich möchte würdevoll sterben, können Sie das verstehen?"  
"Und Sie möchten Ihrer Familie wirklich nichts sagen?"  
"Ich kann nicht." Ludwig fuhr sich schweren Herzens mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. "Ich möchte meine letzten Wochen genießen; ich … kann es ihnen einfach nicht sagen."  
"Und Sie sind wirklich sicher, dass Sie sich nicht heilen lassen möchten? Ich möchte Ihre Entscheidung nicht anzweifeln, aber gerade in meiner Funktion als Arzt möchte ich Ihnen begreiflich machen, dass noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren ist, dass eine Behandlung Ihr Leben retten könnte."  
"Natürlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn ich noch nicht sterben müsste. Aber eine Chemotherapie … in diesem fortgeschrittenen Status des Tumors … ich würde so viel Kraft verlieren, und meine Familie müsste es ertragen, meinen körperlichen Verfall zu beobachten. Ich werde abbauen. Körperlich und geistlich. Ich werde Deutschland so bald wie möglich wieder verlassen, damit sie es nicht mit ansehen müssen. Ich kann ihnen das nicht antun."  
"Ihr Entschluss steht also fest?"  
"Keine Operation." Ludwig schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, während eine Frage unaufhörlich in seinen Gedanken auftauchte. Wie sollte er Elisabeth bloß sein Verhalten erklären, wenn er sie nicht noch vor seinem Tod verlieren wollte?

 

■

 

**Clarissa**

 

Clarissa kochte gerade etwas für Timo und Leonie, als Ricardo von seinem Krankenhausdienst zurückkehrte. "Was machst du da?", fragte er genervt. "Kochst du etwa?"  
"Ja, aber komm nicht auf die Idee, dass es für dich ist. Ich habe Timo und Leonie versprochen, heute Abend mit den beiden zu essen."  
"Keine Sorge, ich habe schon mit Daniel im 'Schneiders' gegessen. Was haben Timo und Leonie denn angestellt, dass sie diese Strafe erhalten, von dir bekocht zu werden?"  
"Ganz einfach, sie sind meine Enkel!" Fröhlich schwang Clarissa den Kochlöffel und überging Ricardos Stichelei, während dieser seine Arzttasche auf dem Esstisch abstellte und in Richtung Bad verschwand.  
Clarissa deckte gerade den Tisch für sich und ihre beiden Enkel, als Timo und Leonie über den Fahrstuhl die Penthouse-Wohnung betraten.  
"Hallo, Oma. Kochst du etwa?", fragte Leonie leicht irritiert.  
"Natürlich, habe ich euch doch versprochen", antwortete Clarissa bemüht fröhlich. Für sie war es vielmehr eine Ablenkung nach der Erkenntnis, dass Tanja gegen sie arbeitete; sie suchte immer noch nach einer Inspiration, wie sie gegen Tanja vorgehen könne; doch solange sich dies mit einem Abendessen mit ihren Enkeln verbinden ließ, nahm sie gerne das Opfer auf sich, sich selbst hinter den Herd zu stellen.  
"Du, Oma", setzte Timo vorsichtig an, "wir haben leider schon gegessen."  
"Was?", entfuhr es Clarissa.  
"Ja, wir waren eben im 'No Limits'", erklärte Leonie, "und da haben Kim und Emilio uns eingeladen. Tut uns wirklich leid, Oma."  
"Aber ihr könnt doch zumindest noch einen kleinen Bissen mit mir essen. Probiert es doch wenigstens", schlug Clarissa vor.  
"Wir sind eigentlich noch mit Emilio und Kim zum Billard-Spielen im 'No Limits' verabredet", meinte Timo. "Ich wollte nur noch kurz meine Schulsachen hier vorbeibringen."  
"Gut, dann eben nicht", erwiderte Clarissa schmollend. "Viel Spaß!", rief sie ihnen noch hinterher, aber die Fahrstuhl-Tür hatte sich schon wieder hinter den beiden Jugendlichen geschlossen.  
"Scheint wohl nicht so ein erfolgreicher Tag für dich zu sein, oder?", stichelte Ricardo, der aus dem Bad kam.  
"Ach, halt doch deinen Mund." Clarissa warf genervt den Kochlöffel zurück in die Schublade. Sie hatte es Timo und Leonie eigens versprochen, und nun wurde sie von den beiden einfach sitzen gelassen. Zögerlich ging Clarissa wieder auf Ricardo zu.  
"Du hast nicht zufällig Hunger, oder?"  
"Tut mir leid, Clarissa, aber wie gesagt, ich habe schon mit Daniel im 'Schneiders' gegessen und da schmeckt es doch deutlich besser als dein Ratatouille. Ich wünsche dir trotzdem noch einen guten Appetit, aber iss besser nicht zu viel, sonst setzt du noch mehr Speckröllchen an." Mit einem breiten Grinsen verschwand Ricardo durch den Aufzug in Richtung Spätschicht.  
"Na, der kann was erleben", flüsterte Clarissa entnervt. Von der familiären Situation, die sie in ihrer Rolle als Großmutter völlig auszugrenzen schien, fühlte sie sich gedemütigt, und sie stellte geräuschvoll das Olivenglas zurück in den Schrank. Just in dem Moment, als sie den Herd ausstellen wollte, vernahm sie einen Schrei. Clarissa horchte auf. Es handelte sich weder um die Stimme von Timo und Leonie, aber dieser Schrei klang dennoch seltsam vertraut.  
Clarissa ließ alles stehen und liegen, um in die 'LCL'-Halle zu laufen und dort nach dem Rechten zu schauen.  
Der Herd köchelte leise vor sich hin und gab erste Rauchschwaden von sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich gebe gerne zu, dass mir bei der Darstellung medizinischer Fakten die nötige Erfahrung fehlt, um diese fundiert zu beschreiben. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass Ludwigs und Ricardos Gespräch im Krankenhaus auf den Leser nicht allzu laienhaft wirkt. :)


	10. Teil 1.09 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissas Abend nimmt einen unerwarteten Verlauf. Hinter den Kulissen bereitet sich ein Feind auf die Zerstörung der Lahnsteins vor. Tristan kämpft vergeblich gegen Hass und Wut.

**Clarissa**

 

Clarissa eilte auf die geöffnete Tür ihres Büros zu und stolperte dabei beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße. "Boris, waren Sie das?", rief sie und vernahm ein Stöhnen zu ihrer Rechten des Büros. Es war so dunkel, dass Clarissa kaum etwas erkennen konnte, doch als sie die Lampe auf ihrem Schreibtisch anschaltete, erkannte Clarissa, was geschehen war – ihr Assistent lag mit einer Platzwunde auf der Stirn in der Ecke ihres Büros, Blut rann über seine Schläfe. Sofort eilte Clarissa auf ihn zu. "Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie besorgt, so überflüssig die Frage in dieser Situation auch erscheinen musste.  
"Könnte besser nicht sein", murrte Boris und stöhnte dabei leise auf. Er stützte sich mit der einen Hand auf den Boden, als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten; dabei durchfuhr ihn jedoch ein stechender Schmerz und er ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Clarissa, derweil sie ihrem Assistenten aufhalf.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Boris unter großen Schmerzen, die ihm das Sprechen schwerfallen ließen. Die Wunde erstreckte sich beinahe über seine komplette rechte Gesichtshälfte, und Clarissa führte ihn hinaus in die Eingangshalle, um zu den Sicherheitsbeamten zu gelangen, die sich auf die Suche nach dem Täter und einem Verbandskasten begeben sollten. "Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, wie ich etwas in der Halle gehört habe und heruntergelaufen bin. Dann hat mich irgendetwas am Kopf erwischt und danach … alles dunkel. Ich weiß nichts mehr, als hätte ich einen Filmriss."  
"Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen", fragte Clarissa mit insgeheimer Besorgnis. Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie sah, dass seine Mimik nicht mit seinen mutmaßlichen Gedanken übereinstimmte. "Na, ich befürchte, die Wunde muss genäht werden. Ich bringe Sie sofort ins Krankenhaus. Können Sie stehen?"  
Boris stützte sich erneut mit der linken Hand auf dem Boden auf, während er die andere Hand um Clarissas Hals legte. "Na bitte, geht doch", schnaufte Clarissa, die unter Boris' Körpergewicht schwer zu tragen hatte. Gemeinsam humpelten die beiden in Richtung Ausgang des 'LCL'-Gebäudes, wo Clarissas Wagen, ein Porsche 911 Turbo, in der zum Medienhafen gehörenden Parkgarage stand. Der Porsche war so etwas wie Clarissas Kleinod; sie hatte ihn nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Düsseldorf gekauft und er war schnell zu ihrem Lieblings-Sportwagen geworden.  
Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang informierten sie die Wachmänner, die mit einem Mal aus ihren schlaftrunkenen, routinebehafteten Runden erwachten und munter wurden. Augenrollend führt Clarissa Boris hinaus durch den Haupteingang ins Freie, als plötzlich ein Geräusch an ihre Ohren drang, das Clarissa und Boris aufhorchen ließ. Ein Knall verhallte schwebend in der Luft und echote in ihren Ohren. Fragend starrten sie sich an.  
"Was war das?", fragte Boris mit nervöser Stimme.  
Clarissa zuckte atemlos mit den Schultern. Beide ließen ihre Augen durch die Halle schweifen, doch nichts Ungewöhnliches war zu erkennen. Die Wachmänner schienen jedoch ebenfalls in Aufruhr geraten zu sein.  
Dann warf Clarissa einen Blick nach oben.  
Und stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus.

 

■

 

**Der Geschäftsmann**

 

Die Unterlagen häuften sich auf seinem großen Schreibtisch, als er von seinem Geschäftstermin zurückkehrte und den Mantel an den Garderobenhaken warf. Es war frisch geworden, der Herbst lag bereits in der Luft. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schaltete den Computer ein. Es klopfte. "Herein", antwortete er ungeduldig.  
Seine Assistentin Judith streckte schüchtern den Kopf in das luxuriös eingerichtete Büro. "Ein Herr Altötting möchte Sie sprechen."  
"Bitten Sie Ihn herein", erwiderte er leicht unfreundlich.  
Herr Altötting, sein Strohmann bei der Ersteigerung der van Gogh-Bilder, betrat das Büro. Er war offensichtlich nervös, seine Finger suchten nach einer Möglichkeit, sich zu bewegen, und sein Gesicht war aschfahl. "Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten", erklärte er, während er sich vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch zubewegte. "Bei der Taxierung des ersteigerten Bildes, also des echten Bildes, haben wir festgestellt, dass das Bild gefälscht war."  
"Was sagen Sie da?" Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da vernahm. Das Bild war bereits eine Fälschung?  
Altötting ließ eingeschüchtert die Schultern hängen. "Das Bild war bereits gefälscht, als wir es ersteigert haben."  
"Interessant." Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu fassen und zu erkennen, dass dies seinem Plan alles andere als schadete. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken und blickte Altötting nach einigem Überleben unmittelbar in die braunen Augen. "Aber unserem Plan schadet es nichts. Bis darauf, dass wir nun die Wahrheit sagen und nicht mehr daran drehen müssen. Aber ich hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass die Lahnsteins so viel Dreck am Stecken haben und in ihrer Verzweiflung sogar einen van Gogh und ein Gutachten fälschen. Vereinbaren Sie jetzt einen Termin mit der Geschäftsführung der Lahnstein Holding, um mit ihnen das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Ich werde Sie vorher instruieren, wie Sie genau vorgehen müssen. Mit dieser Information werde ich die Lahnsteins in Grund und Boden richten, bis nichts mehr von Ihnen übrig bleibt." Bei seinen letzten Worten brach er den Bleistift, den er in der Hand hielt, mit einer Hand in der Mitte durch.  
"Wie Sie wünschen." Altötting sprang auf und verschwand durch die Tür.

 

 

■

 

**Tristan**

 

Schweigend liefen Tristan und Helena durch die Nacht. Hier und da waren Eulenschreie zu hören, vielleicht sogar die der Sumpfohreule, deren Existenz im naheliegenden Forst Hagen, Dana und der Förster Thomas Wolf bewiesen hatten. Das vertraute Rascheln der Bäume im Park und das leise Rauschen des Wassers im Schlossgraben lockten die Zwillinge immer wieder an diese Stelle im Park, wo sie sich über ihre tiefsten Sorgen und Ängste miteinander austauschen konnten. Nicht, dass das sonst unmöglich wäre, aber es gab ihnen ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, spätabends im Park sitzen zu können mit der Gewissheit, nicht gestört zu werden. Hier konnten sie den Geräuschen der Natur folgen und ungehemmt miteinander sprechen. Tristan war nach allem, was geschehen war, dankbar genug dafür, dass Helena überhaupt noch mit ihm sprach.  
Es war kalt geworden; Helena hatte sich eine Wollmütze übergezogen und Tristan vergrub seine Hände tief in seinem Mantel. Fast schon winterlich, dabei war nicht einmal der Oktober überwunden. Eine frische Herbstbrise erfüllte den Schlosspark mit Leben.  
Nachdem sie gemeinsam ein wenig durch den Park gelaufen waren, ließen sich Tristan und Helena am Schlossgraben nieder. Es war eine Stelle, die besonders Tristan schon oft aufgesucht hatte, wenn er aufgewühlt war, ein kleiner Platz, der beinahe schon als Geheimtipp bezeichnet werden konnte. An diesem Ort konnte man sich sicher sein, in der Stille der Natur nur selten gestört zu werden. Der Platz befand sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der alten Ruine und gab nicht nur den Blick auf den großen Forst der Lahnsteins frei, sondern auch auf das Schloss und den idyllischen Park. Insbesondere im Sommer war es hier wunderschön, wenn die Rosen blühten und Vogelgezwitscher den Park mit Leben erfüllte.  
Schweigend saßen Tristan und Helena nebeneinander und wärmten sich gegenseitig, indem sie eng aneinander rückten.  
"Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass mir alles über den Kopf wächst", flüsterte Helena ihrem Zwillingsbruder zu.  
"Vaters Rückkehr, der Skandal im Auktionshaus … natürlich ist das viel. Aber du bist stark, du wirst das alles meistern, da bin ich mir sicher", munterte Tristan sie auf.  
"Das bezweifle ich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll. Die Angelegenheit mit Altötting könnte uns das Genick brechen." Helena schmiegte sich gegen die Brust ihres Bruders, der seine Arme tröstend um seine Schwester legte.  
"Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte Tristan ihr ins Ohr.  
"Wird es das auch bei dir?" Helena löste sich aus Tristans Armen und blickte ihrem Bruder herausfordernd in die Augen.  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tristan irritiert.  
"Ich meine die Situation mit Marlene und Rebecca. Hältst du das auf Dauer aus, die beiden zusammen zu sehen?"  
"Ich muss mich damit abfinden, dass sie ein Paar sind." Ausweichend blickte Tristan auf das Wasser und spielte mit einem Stein, den er gefunden hatte.  
Helena musterte Tristan besorgt. "Und du bist sicher, dass du das kannst?"  
"Machst du dir etwa Sorgen, dass ich …" Tristan sprang auf. "… wieder … schizophren werde, meinst du das?"  
"So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Tristan, aber ich mache mir eben Sorgen, dass du damit nicht fertig wirst. Ich spüre doch, dass dich etwas belastet. Was ist los mit dir?"  
"Helena, bitte, lass uns das Thema wechseln, okay? Es wird sowieso kalt, lass uns lieber reingehen."  
Helena sprang auf und lief hinter Tristan her, der schnellen Schrittes durch den Park marschierte. "Tristan, du weichst mir aus! Gibt es irgendetwas, was du mir sagen willst? Kommst du mit der Situation nicht zurecht?"  
" _Du_ hast mir doch gerade vorgeheult, dass du mit der Situation auf dem Schloss nicht zurechtkommst. Vaters Rückkehr, die nach hinten losgegangene Auktion. Ich komme im Gegensatz zu dir sehr gut mit allem klar. Ich kann akzeptieren, dass Rebecca und Marlene ein Paar sind. Auch wenn ich nicht begeistert bin, aber ich versuche, mit der Trennung von Marlene fertigzuwerden. Das schaffe ich aber nicht, wenn du mich ständig daran erinnerst, was die beiden mir angetan haben."  
"Wie meinst du das denn jetzt, Tristan? Ich habe dir nur die harmlose Frage gestellt, ob du es akzeptieren kannst, was Rebecca und Marlene dir angetan haben. Du verschließt dich doch seit Wochen vollkommen, ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wie ich an dich herankommen soll. Wir verstehen uns zwar immer noch sehr gut und wir sind uns auch wie eben am Graben oft nach wir vor sehr nahe, aber du redest einfach nicht mehr mit mir. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, was in deinem Inneren vorgeht." Helena redete so sanft wie möglich auf ihren Bruder ein und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Ist das nicht eine ganz normale Reaktion, nachdem du vorm Traualtar sitzen gelassen wurdest und Marlene dich so sehr verletzt hat? Ich verlange ja nicht von dir, dass du den beiden verzeihst, aber ich wünsche mir, dass du damit zurechtkommst. Und wenn du merkst, dass du das nicht kannst, dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ich hoffe, du weißt das."  
Tristan starrte Helena nachdenklich an; in seinen Gedanken spiegelten sich Angst und Wut, Wut auf Marlene und Rebecca und Angst davor, wieder durchzudrehen. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, verstanden?" Er wusste, dass er ihr gegenüber ungerecht geworden war, doch er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, mit Samthandschuhen angefasst zu werden, bloß weil alle befürchteten, er könnte erneut die Fassung verlieren und durchdrehen. Mit geballten Fäusten lief er über den Hof. Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als er die Treppe erreichte und den Torbogen öffnete, um ins Schloss zu gelangen.  
Einen Augenblick lang war das Rascheln des Kieses das einzige Geräusch, welches den Park erfüllte.

 

Tristan schloss die Tür seiner Suite hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte verzweifelt, die aufkommende Erinnerung an Marlene zu bekämpfen. Es war erfolglos. Marlene holte ihn ein wie ein Schatten seiner selbst. Seine Gedanken waren von ihr beherrscht. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als er Marlenes lebendige Gestalt vor seinen Augen erkannte. Sie stand hinter seinem Bett, lächelte ihn an.  
"Ich liebe deine Schwester", flüsterte sie. Dann verschwand sie.  
"Das kannst du mir nicht antun", wisperte er jämmerlich. Dann erkannte er das Foto von Rebecca und Marlene, welches eingerahmt auf der Kommode stand und dunkle Erinnerungen in ihm wachrüttelte. Er hatte dieses Bild aufgenommen, als die beiden in der Orangerie Arm in Arm eingeschlafen waren und er nicht den Hauch eines Verdachts geschöpft hatte. Tristan hatte Marlene damit aufziehen wollen, ohne zu ahnen, dass es sich um bitteren Ernst handelte. Er war ein solcher Idiot gewesen.  
Langsam trat er auf das Bild zu, spürte verzweifelt, wie es ihn frech anlächelte und ihm sein Scheitern unverblümt entgegenwarf, ihn gar dazu anstachelte, Marlene und Rebecca zu hassen – zu hassen für das, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Er hatte Marlene geliebt. Doch sie hatte ihn verlassen.  
Für seine Schwester.  
Er presste seinen Daumen auf das Glas, bis es zerbrach und seine Hand mit rotem, warmem Blut übersät war.

 

_Zielstrebig lief Tristan den Weg vom Schlosshof zur Orangerie entlang. Er wollte seiner Schwester einen Besuch abstatten, mit Rebecca reden, sich ihr vielleicht annähern. Er wollte versuchen, sie zu verstehen. Und vor allem wollte er gegen seinen Hass auf Marlene und Rebecca ankämpfen. Diesen Hass, der ihn immer wieder übermannte, wenn er zu lange an den Betrug der beiden dachte. Tristan konnte sich selbst nicht mehr wiedererkennen; es war wie eine andere Persönlichkeit, die sich in seinem Körper ihren Weg bahnte. Aber es war nicht, als wäre ihm das Gefühl unbekannt, er hatte es schon mehrmals erlebt. Er konnte sich noch genau an seine unerfüllte Liebe zu Helena erinnern. Es war eine grauenhafte Erinnerung. Er hatte ein zweites Ich besessen, er hatte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren können. In jeder noch so abstrusen Situation hatte er an Helena denken müssen und daran, wie er sie in seinen Besitz nehmen konnte. Es war grauenvoll gewesen._  
_Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erwärmten Tristans Nase und ließen auf einen warmen Herbsttag hoffen. Er klingelte an Rebeccas Tür. Die Klingel war ihm neu; als er das letzte Mal hier gestanden hatte, hatte man noch klopfen müssen. Das letzte Mal war kurz nach der Hochzeit gewesen, als er Marlene, noch in ihrem Brautkleid, und Rebecca hier zusammen erwischt hatte. 'Rebecca von Lahnstein' stand unter der Klingel geschrieben; ein Name, den er mit seiner kleinen Schwester, dem träumenden Nesthäkchen der Familie, verband. Nicht mit der erwachsenen Frau, die erfolgreich als Modedesignerin arbeitete und ihm die Liebe seines Lebens ausgespannt hatte._  
_Rebecca öffnete die Tür. Ihre Haare waren noch nass; sie hatte ein Handtuch notdürftig um ihren nackten Körper gewickelt, um Brüste und Scham zu verbergen, und hielt eine leere Shampoo-Packung in der Hand. Ohne auf ihren Besucher zu achten, kehrte Rebecca in die Wohnung zurück, entsorgte die Flasche im Müll und lief hinüber in das Bad. "Du bist aber schnell wieder zurück, Marlene. Ich föhne mir nur noch kurz die Haare, danach können wir direkt frühstücken, okay?"_  
_Tristan fühlte sich wie nach einem Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie wartete also auf Marlene. Die Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, sich, die Wut, den Hass. Mit geballten Fäusten ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Während Rebecca den Föhn einschaltete, lief Tristan in die kleine Küchenzeile. Er handelte wie in Trance; es war, als käme er abermals nicht gegen dieses Wesen an, welches in seinem Inneren agierte._  
_Rebecca schaltete nach schier endlosen Minuten den Föhn aus, zog den Stecker und legte ihn neben das Waschbecken. "Bist du schon fertig?", fragte sie neugierig, derweil sie sich die Haare kämmte. Mit ihren nackten Füßen hinterließ sie leichte Fußabdrücke auf dem Fußboden, da ihre Füße noch nass vom Duschen waren, als sie aus dem Bad trat. Irritiert suchte sie mit den Augen die Wohnung ab, doch niemand war zu erkennen. "Komisch", sagte sie vor sich hin und drehte sich wieder um. Nun hielt Rebecca inne; er konnte in ihren Augen erkennen, wie ihr Panik und Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben standen._  
_Vor ihr stand Tristan. Seiner eigenen Schwester gegenüber, ein Küchenmesser in der Hand, schärfer als ein Fechtdegen. Es musste Rebecca eine ungeheuerliche Angst einjagen. Doch hatte sie etwas anderes verdient? Sie hatte ihn verraten. Ihn verletzt. Ihn gedemütigt. Ihn betrogen. Ihn belogen. Ihn eiskalt belogen, als wäre er nicht ihr Bruder, sondern nur ein gefühlloses Geschöpft, auf dessen Hoffnungen und Erwartungen niemand achten musste._  
_"Was hast du vor?", fragte sie panisch. In diesem Moment musste sie erkannt haben, dass er nicht scherzte, dass dies bitterer Ernst war. Was tat er hier eigentlich?, ging es ihm im nächsten Augenblick durch den Kopf. Doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er musste diese Gelegenheit am Schopfe greifen, ein für alle Mal für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen._  
_Sie wollte zurücktreten, doch Tristan war schneller. Er schnitt ihr den Weg ab, indem er sie am Handgelenk packte und zu sich zerrte. Langsam führte er die Klinge zu ihrem Hals und ließ es vorsichtig an ihrer Kehle entlangschweifen, hinterließ einen dünnen Schnitt in ihrer Haut. Blut rannte Rebeccas Hals herunter, während sie hastig atmete und ihr der Schweiß über die Wangen lief. Sie starrte Tristan panisch an, versuchte ihm zu signalisieren, dass er aufhören sollte, doch sie brachte kein Wort über ihre Lippen._  
_"Tristan, bitte …", flüsterte Rebecca._  
_"Wieso hast du mir das angetan?", schluchzte Tristan leise und verzweifelt. Er wollte, dass sie bereute. Für ihn und Marlene mochte es keine Zukunft mehr geben. Doch dann sollte es für Rebecca und Marlene ebenfalls keine Zukunft geben._  
_"Tristan, was machst du da?", schrie Marlene in diesem Moment auf. Der Korb mit den Brötchen fiel ihr aus der Hand; der Schlüssel steckte noch im Schloss, als sie auf die beiden zulief._  
_Und in dem Augenblick, als Marlene Tristan an der Schulter packte, stach er zu. Er ließ die Klinge in ihre Magengrube fahren, reflexartig, unbedacht. Er wollte sie nicht umbringen, konnte ihr nie etwas antun, was sie verletzte._  
_Und doch durchströmte Blut ihre Kleidung, als er das Messer entsetzt zurückzog._

 

Tristan schrie auf, wie er es noch nie in seinem Leben getan hatte, schrie um sein Leben.  
Panisch sah er sich um. Er war klatschnass geschwitzt. Es war, als hätte er geduscht und sich ohne Umwege in sein Bett gelegt.  
Er hatte geträumt. Es war alles nur ein böser Traum. Aber es war Wahnsinn. Dass er überhaupt von einer solchen Untat geträumt hatte. Er konnte sich kaum mehr erinnern, wessen Magen er durchstochen hatte. Beinahe konnte er das Messer noch in seiner Hand fühlen, so real hatte es sich angefühlt.  
Aber er war in seinem Traum bereit gewesen, Marlene oder Rebecca zu töten. Und nur das konnte von Bedeutung sein.  
Obwohl der Mond das Zimmer hell erleuchtete, schaltete Tristan das Licht an und setzte sich auf. Er atmete immer noch schnell und unregelmäßig, sein Puls raste. Was war los mit ihm? Er veränderte sich, das spürte er. Aber er konnte es nicht einordnen.  
Tristan stand auf und ging hinüber ins Bad, wo er sich einen Strahl Wasser in das Gesicht spritzte. Als er aus dem Bad zurückkehrte, blickte er auf ein eingerahmtes Bild von Marlene.  
Er hätte ihr nie auch nur ein Haar krümmen können. Es war Rebecca, die er insgeheim für das Geschehene verachtete, der er die Schuld gab. Vielleicht gab es doch noch eine Hoffnung für ihn und Marlene. Vielleicht war alles nur ein böser Albtraum. Vielleicht –  
Tristan legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Er schaltete das Licht aus und schlief ein – seine Arme umschlangen das Bild von Marlene. Und diesmal hatte er keinen Albtraum, sondern träumte von einer glücklichen Zukunft mit Marlene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein ziemlich heftiges Kapitel rund um Tristans Gemütszustand und seine psychische Labilität. Ich hoffe, ich konnte seinen zerrissenen Charakter in diesen Szenen nachvollziehbar einfangen, da die Geschichte noch eine stärkere Bedeutung gewinnen wird.


	11. Teil 1.10 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena und Ansgar gewinnen einen unerwarteten Einblick in das Innere des jeweils anderen, während das Gremium eine schwere Entscheidung trifft und die Folgen des Unglücks bei 'LCL' allmählich absehbar werden.

**Helena**

 

Tanja und Sebastian waren an diesem Morgen die einzigen, die bereits am Frühstückstisch der Lahnsteins saßen, als Helena nebst ihrem Bruder Hagen und seiner Frau Dana in den Speisesalon trat. Draußen versprühten graue Wolken Kälte und Regen, und der Herbst hielt bis in die Wände des Schlosses hinein Einzug. Trotz der herbstlichen Kälte trug Tanja ein ärmelloses, gelbes Kleid, und Helena kam nicht daran vorbei, Tanja insgeheim um ihre Fähigkeit zu beneiden, selbst im Winter die schönsten Kleider tragen zu können, ohne darin zu erfrieren. Wenngleich dies das Einzige war, worum sie ihre Schwägerin beneidete.  
Tanja und Sebastian unterhielten sich über ihren bevorstehenden Hochzeitstag, den sie nur gemeinsam mit Emma verbringen wollten, als Helena, Dana und Hagen am Tisch Platz nahmen und sich von Justus Kaffee einschenken ließen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Ansgar zum Frühstück stieß. Weder Tristan noch Rebecca ließen an diesem Morgen etwas von sich hören, was Helena einige Sorgen bereitete. Die Differenzen zwischen den Geschwistern waren immer noch deutlich spürbar, weshalb sie sich dazu entschloss, ihren Zwillingsbruder nach dem Frühstück aufzusuchen und sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen.  
„Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben“, begrüßte sie Elisabeth, als sie ebenfalls in den Salon hinzustieß.  
„Kein Wunder, dass das Wetter so schlecht ist“, brummte Ansgar und köpfte sein Frühstücksei. „Morgen.“  
Elisabeth überging den Kommentar Ansgars und wandte sich an Helena. „Dein Vater hat über Justus ausrichten lassen, dass er heute Morgen einen Termin mit Herrn Altötting ausmachen konnte. Er bittet dich, ihn ins ‚Schneiders‘ zu begleiten, um ihn dort hoffentlich davon überzeugen zu können, mit der Angelegenheit nicht an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.“  
„Kommt Papa nicht mehr zum Frühstück?“, fragte Helena irritiert. „Ich würde vorher gerne den Termin mit ihm durchsprechen. Immerhin geht es für die Familie um eine ganze Menge.“  
Elisabeth räusperte sich nüchtern. „Ich habe ihn seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Vermutlich ist er bereits in die Holding aufgebrochen.“  
Helena nickte und konnte nur vermuten, dass zwischen Ludwig und Elisabeth einiges vorgefallen sein musste. Den Rest des Frühstücks über schwiegen die meisten Familienmitglieder sich größtenteils an, von einer kurzen Unterhaltung zwischen Sebastian und Hagen über das vergangene Fußballwochenende abgesehen. Schließlich beendete Helena das Frühstück und brach gemeinsam mit Sebastian, dessen Auto in der Werkstatt war, in die Stadt auf. Charlie begrüßte Helena herzlich, und an einem der Tische in der Lounge erkannte sie ihren Vater, der dort auf sie wartete.  
„Papa, wo warst du?“, fragte Helena ihren Vater, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Elisabeth meinte, du hättest dich schon seit gestern nicht mehr auf dem Schloss blicken lassen. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen?“  
Er räusperte sich unwohl, setzte aber sein einnehmendes Lächeln auf (nicht, dass er sie damit über seinen offensichtlich alles andere als aufbauenden Zustand hinwegtäuschen könnte) und sagte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Helena. Wollen wir jetzt kurz durchsprechen, wie wir Herrn Altötting davon überzeugen können, auf die Anzeige zu verzichten?“  
Nach zwei Kaffee und zwei Gläsern Wasser für Helena und Ludwig erschien Altötting endlich verspätet im 'Schneiders'. "Guten Morgen, Herr Altötting", begrüßte Ludwig ihn überschwänglich und betont freundlich. Dieser griff zwar nach seiner Hand, die Ludwig ihm anbot, warf ihm jedoch einen unfreundlichen Blick zu.  
"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu bemühen, Ihre Freundlichkeit wird mich in meiner Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen", erklärte er in einem giftigen Tonfall.  
Helena und Ludwig warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Beiden war klar, dass es nicht einfach würde, ihn davon zu überzeugen, keine Anzeige zu schalten. Doch es hing so viel davon ab.

 

■

 

"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Ansgar?" Helena war in der letzten Stunde, in der sie gemeinsam mit Ansgar in seinem Büro an der Planung für die 800-Jahr-Feier feilte, schon mehrmals aufgefallen, dass Ansgar mit seinen Gedanken überall, bloß nicht bei ihrer Arbeit war.  
"Was soll schon mit mir los sein; ich hab einfach keine Lust auf diese Kindergarten-Feier."  
"Wenn es dir nicht passt, was wir hier gerade zusammengestellt haben, dann kannst du dich ja alleine um alles kümmern. Ich hab's mir auch nicht ausgesucht, aber wenigstens versuche ich im Gegensatz zu dir, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen“, wandte Helena ein und musste sich beherrschen, nicht aufbrausend zu reagieren. „Es wäre doch auch in deinem Sinne, wenn die Lahnsteins nach den letzten Skandalen wieder etwas positive öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit erhalten, besonders nachdem wir gerade noch mal so abwenden konnten, dass Altötting Anzeige erstattet. Das hat uns immerhin schon genug gekostet; die Forderungen dieses Mannes grenzten an eine absolute Frechheit. 50.000 Euro für sein Schweigen. Wenigstens konnten wir ihn davon überzeugen, dass wir einen Vertrag aufsetzen und der in unserem Besitz bleibt, damit er nicht noch mehr fordern kann. Aber er wird mit dem Skandal nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen und wir haben vier Wochen Zeit, um die bevorstehende Konventionalstrafe von …" Helena holte tief Luft. "… 25 Millionen Euro zu bezahlen."  
"Ja, das bist du selbst schuld, wenn du auch nicht auf deine Bildchen aufpasst", stichelte Ansgar.  
"Dann schlag du doch etwas vor, anstatt dich die ganze Zeit über etwas zu beklagen, was eben von dir sang- und klanglos als – ich zitiere - akzeptabel erklärt wurde."  
"Weißt du was? Wir lassen das Ganze einfach. Elisabeth ist doch die Gremiumsvorsitzende, dann kann sie sich auch darum kümmern."  
Helena verdrehte die Augen. "Du weißt genau, welche Verantwortung auf ihr lastet. Das können wir ihr nicht auch noch aufhalsen."  
"Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß bei der Arbeit; auf mich kannst du ab jetzt jedenfalls verzichten."  
Helena sah entsetzt zu, wie Ansgar aufstand und in Richtung Tür trat. "Das kannst du nicht machen, Ansgar!"  
"Weißt du, Helena, ich glaube, du musst noch viel lernen. Die wichtigste Regel in dieser Firma wurde dir wohl nicht beigebracht: Ich kann. Versuch bitte, diese … Veranstaltung nicht allzu langweilig zu gestalten, ja?"  
Helena konnte Ansgars Sarkasmus in dieser ernsten Situation nicht fassen. Fest entschlossen, ihm ihre Meinung ins Gesicht zu schmettern, folgte sie ihm aus dem Büro, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch als sie gerade dazu ansetzte, ihm etwas gegen den Kopf zu werfen, das sie schon so oft loswerden wollte, stieß sie mit Jessica zusammen, die gerade auf dem Weg zur Personalabteilung war, während Ansgar mit einem leichten Grinsen im Aufzug verschwand. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", blökte Helena Jessica entnervt an.  
"Was kann ich dafür, wenn du mir im Weg stehst?"  
Helena blickte etwas verloren in Richtung Aufzug, doch Ansgar war bereits verschwunden. "Na super, jetzt habe ich wegen dir auch noch Ansgar verpasst und darf allein die 800-Jahr-Feier organisieren."  
Jessica lachte. "Du organisierst die 800-Jahr-Feier der Lahnsteins? Da könnt ihr doch eigentlich direkt zu einer Trauerfeier laden. Viel Unterschied wird es bei beiden Feiern wohl nicht geben…"  
"Ach, halt doch einfach deine Klappe." Schmollend verschwand Helena wieder im Büro, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

 

Voller Wut auf Ansgar setzte sich Helena auf seinen Bürosessel, krempelte die Ärmel ihres Pullovers hoch und zog den Stuhl an den Tisch heran, setzte sich ihre Lesebrille auf die Nase und zückte einen Bleistift, um die skizzenhafte Planung der 800-Jahr-Feier zu überarbeiten. Dabei wurde auch Helena klar, dass es ihr tatsächlich, wie Ansgar erklärt hatte, nicht gelungen war, eine perfekte Feier zu organisieren. In diesem Punkt musste sie Ansgar Recht geben, an einem Sektempfang und einem Mitternachtsball war nichts Außergewöhnliches zu finden, was sich nicht jeder auf jeder gehobenen Geburtstagsfeier fand.  
Doch die Lahnsteins feierten ihr achthundertjähriges Jubiläum, und Helena musste etwas Besonderes einfallen. Eine andere Option gab es nicht.  
Helena zerknüllte ihren bisherigen Entwurf und schleuderte ihn in die Ecke. Er blieb unter dem Regal liegen, doch ihre Inspiration fand dadurch keine neue Anregung.  
Schließlich stand sie nach kurzem Zögern und mit einem Seufzen auf, um den zerknüllten Zettel unter dem Regal hervorzuholen und fein säuberlich im Mülleimer zu entsorgen – sie mochte nur ungern Unordnung hinterlassen, selbst im Cousin ihres ungeliebten Cousins. Helena bückte sich, wobei ihr eine dünne Akte im untersten Regalfach ins Auge fiel. _800 Jahre Lahnstein – Ablauf und Organisation_ stand in Großbuchstaben mit einem dicken Filzstift auf der blassroten Akte. Neugierig zog Helena die Akte hervor und öffnete sie – und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…"

 

■

 

**Clarissa**

 

 

 

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Tanja eher zu sich selbst, als sie die Halle des 'LCL'-Gebäudes betrat. Keine Mitarbeiter waren weit und breit zu sehen; die Treppe, die ins zweite Stockwerk in die Design-Abteilung führte, war abgesperrt. Als Clarissa ihre Rivalin bemerkte, nickte sie Boris knapp zu und lief dann in Tanjas Richtung.  
"Tanja, da kommst du ja endlich", meinte Clarissa. "Nicht, dass ich besonderen Wert auf deine Anwesenheit lege, aber ich habe dir schon dreimal auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass dein Erscheinen ausnahmsweise mal angebracht wäre."  
"Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?“  
"Es hat gestern Abend hier gebrannt", antwortete Clarissa trocken.  
"Wie bitte? In der Design-Abteilung, ist irgendetwas mit den Entwürfen für die Frühjahrs-Kollektion passiert?"  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Es ist in meiner Wohnung geschehen, zum Glück war gerade niemand dort. Es gab wohl einen Kurzschluss am Herd." Clarissa spürte, dass Tanjas Zorn wuchs. Sie brauchte ihr nicht gleich auf die Nase zu binden, dass ihre Unachtsamkeit für den Brand verantwortlich war; die Versicherung würde hoffentlich sowieso zahlen.  
"Und wieso ist das zweite Stockwerk dann abgesperrt?", fragte Tanja irritiert. "Es hat doch nicht etwa auf die Design-Abteilung übergegriffen?"  
"Die Sprinkler-Anlage hat im kompletten Gebäude eingesetzt, obwohl der Rauch nur in meiner Wohnung war, aber es gab wohl einige Probleme mit der Anlage; ich habe bereits einen Techniker informiert. Die Entwürfe konnten alle gerettet werden, es wurden nur einige wenige Kleider beschädigt. Allerdings steht das Penthouse komplett unter Wasser – ein Kurzschluss in der Sprinkleranlage, sie hätte sich eigentlich automatisch ausschalten sollen."  
"Ein Kurzschluss? Aber wieso sind hier dann keine Mitarbeiter und wieso ist die Design-Abteilung abgesperrt?", zischte Tanja.  
"Ich habe alle Mitarbeiter nach Hause geschickt. Der Schaden in meiner Wohnung muss behoben werden; die Design-Abteilung stand, wie bereits erwähnt, ebenfalls unter Wasser und muss noch gereinigt werden. Ich halte es für besser, wenn heute hier niemand mehr arbeiten wird. Und außerdem habe ich noch eine andere Sache mit dir zu besprechen.“  
"Hast du dir einen Fingernagel eingerissen?"  
Clarissa ignorierte diese Bemerkung, verdrehte aber kurz die Augen. "Gestern Abend ist in meinem Büro eingebrochen worden. Der Einbrecher hat Boris niedergeschlagen."  
"Oh, der Arme", meinte Tanja gespielt dramatisch. "Und, wen hast du dir diesmal zum Feind gemacht?"  
"Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen. Bist du in mein Büro eingebrochen? Oder hast du jemanden engagiert?"  
Tanja starrte Clarissa mit gespieltem Entsetzen an, doch ihre Antwort wurde vom Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen. Augenverdrehend kramte sie das Smartphone aus ihrer Handtasche hervor und nahm den Anruf an. "Sebastian, was gibt es?" Tanja hörte ihrem Mann kurz zu, dann beendete sie den Anruf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. "Tut mir leid, Clarissa, die Gremiumssitzung geht vor. Du kannst ja schon mal mit Putzlappen und Eimer anrücken und dafür sorgen, dass die Design-Abteilung möglichst schnell wieder betretbar ist."  
Clarissa blickte Tanja finster hinterher, als diese in ihren lebensgefährlich hohen High Heels davonstolzierte. "Ich werde schon noch beweisen, dass du dahintersteckst", flüsterte sie.

 

 

■

 

**Ansgar**

 

 

Ansgar saß auf dem Drehsessel im Kaminzimmer, genoss eine Zigarre und die malerische Stille und stellte sich vor, wie angenehm ruhig es erst wäre, hätte Ludwigs Mischpoke das Schloss erst einmal endlich verlassen. Nur noch Hannes und er; vielleicht würde auch Kim zu ihm zurückkehren und sich endlich von ihrem südamerikanischen Pommesverkäufer trennen.  
Es war zu schön, um jemals wahr zu werden.  
Mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen atmete Ansgar den Rauch aus und schlug seine Beine übereinander. Justus stand vor dem Kamin und zündete gerade ein Feuer an, das bereits zu knistern begonnen hatte.  
Just, als Justus den Raum verließ, stürmte Helena ins Zimmer. "Was haben diese Aufzeichnungen zu bedeuten?"  
Ansgar drehte sich gemächlich zu Helena um. Seine Ruhe schien sie sichtlich auf die Palme bringen. Genüsslich nahm Ansgar noch einmal einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Zigarre, ehe er seine Zunge anstrengte. "Dass du heimlich in meinen Sachen rumspionierst?"  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Ansgar. Wieso hast du dir bereits Gedanken über den kompletten Ablauf der 800-Jahr-Feier gemacht und mir nichts davon berichtet, obwohl ich mir stundenlang den Kopf zerbrochen habe?"  
"Ich wollte dich testen."  
"Testen?" Helena musste unwillkürlich husten, als Ansgar ihr den Zigarrenrauch unmittelbar ins Gesicht blies, und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Mich hat interessiert, ob du es schaffen würdest, eine ebenbürtige Feier zu organisieren, wie ich es getan habe."  
"Du hast auch überhaupt keine Skrupel." Helena hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt und legte Ansgars Planungsakte auf ihre Beine, die sie eng aneinander gezogen hatte.  
"Und, wie findest du meinen Entwurf zur Feier?", fragte Ansgar triumphierend. Er musterte Helena auffallend interessiert, sodass sie ein wenig verlegen den Kopf senkte.  
"Na ja, er ist zumindest nicht schlecht –", antwortete Helena verlegen. „Aber trotzdem hast du dich über die Entscheidung des Gremiums hinweggesetzt.“  
„Dafür hast du nun die Chance, deine Einwände zu offenbaren.“  
Helena seufzte. "Ich werde gleich Elisabeth und Papa Bescheid geben, damit du dem Gremium deinen Vorschlag unterbreiten kannst. Ich bin gespannt, was die Familie dazu sagen wird, was du geplant hast. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Kalkulation für den Mittelaltermarkt zu wohlwollend berechnet ist und viel zu viel Kapital verpulvert.“  
„Es ist schließlich nur ein Entwurf“, erwiderte Ansgar und konnte ihr an den Augen ablesen, dass sie geradezu nach den Kritikpunkten gesucht hatte. Seine Idee war gut, das wusste er. Und sie würde zweifelsohne zu Aufruhr in der Familie führen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen.

 

"Es sollen alle Gäste eingeladen werden, die den Namen Lahnstein tragen und zur High Society der näheren Umgebung gehören. Mehrere kleine Bands bestreiten das Rahmenprogramm. Ein Klassikquartett, eine Popband – ich denke, Tristan wird mit Sicherheit eine günstige Empfehlung aussprechen können – und eventuell eine befreundete Opernsängerin, zu der ich bereits Kontakt aufgenommen habe und die eine kurze Einlage von etwa drei Minuten geben könne, ohne dass es gleich unser Budget sprengt. Ich habe mir gedacht, im Schlosshof einen Mittelaltermarkt zu veranstalten, mit Verkaufsständen und einer kleinen Gauklertruppe, die Schwertkämpfe darstellt, wie sie im Mittelalter üblich waren, als unsere Vorfahren noch mit Schwert und Degen gekämpft haben. Vielleicht auch eine kleine Berichterstattung über die Geschichte der Familie, kein langweiliger Vortrag, sondern vielmehr Informationstafeln, die freiwillig gelesen werden können. Da Helena sich so gut mit Geschichte auskennt, wäre sie mit Sicherheit daran interessiert, in der Familiengeschichte zu stöbern. Und vor allem sollte die Ritterrüstung zurück in die Eingangshalle gelangen. Ich schlage vor, dass Rebecca die Gaukler mit Kostümen ausstattet, die in den verschiedenen Epochen der letzten 800 Jahren getragen wurden. Ich hoffe, dass ich euren Erwartungen damit gerecht werde."  
Im Speisesalon herrschte Stille; Ansgars Vorschlag musste erst einmal verdaut werden. Diese Feier würde hohe Kosten verursachen, aber sie würde den Gästen auch im Gedächtnis bleiben.  
Die Familienmitglieder hatten sich kurzfristig versammelt, um über Ansgars Vorschlag abzustimmen. Ludwig fehlte als Einziger, da er einem dringenden Termin in der Stadt nachkommen musste, und er hatte Elisabeth gebeten, ihn zu vertreten und seine Stimmen zu übernehmen. Sie war er auch, die als Erste ihre Sprache wiederfand. "Ich muss sagen, es handelt sich um sehr gute Arbeit, Ansgar. Ihr Programm hört sich sehr interessant an, wie ich zugeben muss. Was sagt ihr dazu?"  
"Also, ich bin begeistert", meinte Kim. "Das hat zwar nichts mit einer richtigen Party zu tun, aber es hört sich auf jeden Fall nach viel Adel und Glamour an; ich bin auf jeden Fall dafür."  
"Du vergisst die immensen Kosten, die das verursachen würde", warf Hagen ein. "Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viel deine Bands und die Schauspieler, die benötigt werden, und vor allem der Mittelaltersmarkt und die Kostüme kosten werden, Ansgar. Du weißt genau, dass wir finanziell nicht auf Rosen gebettet sind."  
"Dann hättest du vielleicht mal dafür sorgen sollen, dass deine Pferdchen mehr Gewinn abwerfen. Können wir jetzt zur Abstimmung kommen? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit."  
Elisabeth richtete sich auf, nahm den Textmarker in die Hand und unterteilte die aufgestellte Leinwand in zwei Hälften, eine für Ansgars Vorschlag, eine dagegen. Sie bat jeden, seine Stimme auf eine der beiden Seiten zu verteilen. "Meine beiden Stimmen gehen an Ansgar. Ich bin überzeugt, dass wir mit seinem Programm überdurchschnittlich gute öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit und Publicity bekommen, was der Holding definitiv nicht schaden kann. Und an der einen oder anderen Stelle werden sich mit Sicherheit noch Kosten einsparen lassen."  
Elisabeth setzte zwei Striche in die Pro-Spalte. Nacheinander standen Tristan, Helena und Rebecca auf und reihten sich vor die Leinwand. Helena setzte ihre Stimme ebenfalls in die Pro-Spalte.  
Tristan runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er vor der Leinwand stand. "Wie ihr alle wisst, sind wir finanziell nicht besonders gut aufgestellt. Ich hatte schon nicht die Möglichkeit, ein neues Musical auf die Beine zu stellen. Und dann so viel Geld für eine aufwändige Feier ausgeben, die am Ende doch nichts bringt außer neuen Verschuldungen? Nein, ganz besonders nicht, nachdem wir so viel Geld ausgeben mussten, um Altötting zufrieden zu stellen. Ich stimme dagegen." Tristan reichte Rebecca den Stift und begab sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
"Es wird zwar sehr schwer, das zeitliche Pensum zu schaffen, aber ich denke, das müsste klappen", meinte Rebecca. "Ein paar Kostüme zu schneiden, ist ja auch nicht ganz so anspruchsvoll wie Clarissas oder … Tanjas Erwartungen gerecht zu werden." Rebecca sprach Tanjas Namen bewusst laut aus, um diese zu provozieren, doch Tanja reagierte nicht darauf. "Allerdings ist auch für mich Tristans Argumentation entscheidend. Die Holding kann sich eine solche Feier nicht leisten. Auch wenn ich bereit wäre, die Kleider zu schneiden, falls das Votum zu Ansgars Gunsten ausfällt, werde ich dagegen stimmen."  
Anschließend setzte Ansgar seine Stimme, natürlich in die Pro-Spalte, Kim tat es ihrem Vater gleich. Dann stand Hagen auf, nachdem er ausgiebig die jedem vorliegenden Unterlagen mit dem von Ansgar erstellten Kostenvoranschlag studiert hatte. "Tut mir leid, Ansgar, aber ich sehe keine finanzielle Möglichkeit, deine kostspieligen Pläne zu realisieren." Er fügte einen Strich in die Contra-Spalte der Tabelle hinzu  
Es blieben noch Tanja und Sebastian. Wenn beide gegen Ansgar stimmten, stünde es Unentschieden, was laut Gremiumssatzung bedeuten würde, dass nach einer neuen Lösung gesucht werden müsste. Tanja war die erste, die aufstand. "Tja, Ansgar … 'LCL' kann das Geld besser gebrauchen als deine kleine Feier. Ich schließe mich der … Mehrheit an und stimme dagegen."  
Ansgar ignorierte Tanjas sarkastischen Blick und musterte Sebastian eindringlich, bevor auch der aufstand und den Stift ergriff. Einen Moment zögerte Sebastian. Ansgar hatte seinen Blick auf die Wasserflasche gerichtet, Sebastian demonstrativ ignorierend. Er kannte seinen Vetter, der vermutlich gerade abwog, ob es sinnvoller war, Prestige durch eine aufwändige Feier zu erlangen oder das Geld in die Firma zu stecken, weil es dort besser aufgehoben war. Es wäre besser, ihn nicht durch einen überlegenen Blick unter Druck zu setzen.  
Sebastian zögerte.  
Die Entscheidung lag einzig und allein in seinen Händen.

 

**■**

 

**Marlene**

 

Marlene saß an der Theke im 'No Limits' und schlürfte an ihrem Orangensaft, als Rebecca hinter sie trat und ihre Hände um Marlenes Augen legte. Marlene zuckte kurz zusammen, erkannte aber schnell, dass diese geschmeidigen Hände zu Rebecca gehörten. Ihre gestrafften Schultern entspannten sich, und sie drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um.  
"Ist die Gremiumssitzung schon beendet?"  
"Ja“, antwortete Rebecca und küsste Marlene sanft, „es ging mehr oder weniger nur darum, für oder gegen Ansgars Vorschlag für die 800-Jahr-Feier zu stimmen.“  
"Und, war es schlimm?"  
"Die Gremiumssitzung? Nein, Ansgars Vorschläge waren ganz interessant, aber ich habe trotzdem dagegen gestimmt; die Kosten wären einfach zu hoch. Der Vorschlag wurde dennoch angenommen; Sebastian hat letzten Endes dafür gestimmt.“  
"Ach, Rebecca, du weißt genau, was ich meine. Wie war es mit Tristan? Habt ihr miteinander gesprochen?"  
Rebecca wich Marlenes Blick aus und bestellte sich bei Josie ebenfalls einen Orangensaft. „Ich …“, fing sie zögerlich an, „… habe ihn begrüßt, aber Tristan hat mich komplett ignoriert. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er die Nachricht wirklich bereits verkraftet hat.“  
„Oder er will uns einfach zeigen, dass wir ihm gleichgültig erscheinen? Nicht, dass ich ihm das abnehmen würde.“  
"Bist du sicher, dass du gleich alleine zu dem Treffen mit Tristan gehen willst?" Rebecca sah Marlene sorgenvoll an.  
"Natürlich. Wir sind ja nicht alleine, der Getränkelieferant ist auch noch da und Tristan wird mir wohl kaum etwas antun, wenn die ganzen Gäste in der Nähe sind", wehrte Marlene ab.  
"Wenn du meinst. Mir ist trotzdem nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken; wir haben schließlich überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon, wie er sich jetzt fühlt. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, dass er wieder in seine … du weißt schon, seine schizophrene Phase verfällt."  
"Jetzt mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand, Rebecca. Ja, es stimmt schon, Tristan hat sich in seiner Vergangenheit einige Fehler geleistet, aber er hat die Krankheit überwunden", erwiderte Marlene und küsste Rebecca, um sie zu beruhigen. "Ich werde nach dem Meeting mit Herr Hohlfeld gleich mit Tristan reden und ihm klarmachen, wie leid es mir tut."  
"Bloß nicht, Marlene. Versprich mir bitte, dass du das nicht machst, ja? Mitleidsbekundungen sind vermutlich das Letzte, was Tristan jetzt braucht. Am besten redest du nur bei dem Meeting mit ihm und verhältst dich ganz normal, alles andere könnte Tristan doch als Provokation auffassen."  
"Ach, jetzt soll ich ihn also wie ein rohes Ei behandeln?", warf Marlene ein. „Nur weil er abweisend reagieren könnte, werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten, ihm offen gegenüber zu treten, solange wir Partner im ‚No Limits‘ sind.“  
Rebecca seufzte. "Ich weiß doch auch nicht… am besten, du tust einfach, was du für richtig hältst, okay? Aber setze ihn bitte nicht unter Druck."  
"Versprochen", erwiderte Marlene zögernd.  
"Ich muss jetzt aber los in die Firma", meinte Rebecca mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, "Tanja bringt mich um; ich bin sowieso viel zu spät dran."  
"Hat sie dir etwa noch nichts erzählt? Heute ist 'LCL' geschlossen; es hat wohl ein Feuer in Clarissas Penthouse gegeben oder so was, sie hat auch noch irgendwas von Wasserschaden gesagt, als wir uns heute Morgen begegnet sind."  
"Ein Feuer? Wasserschaden?", fragte Rebecca entsetzt. "Ich muss sofort los; womöglich sind auch noch die Entwürfe beschädigt worden.“  
Rebecca schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und rannte aus dem 'No Limits'. Am Eingang lief sie beinahe Tristan um, entschuldigte sich nur kurz bei ihm und lief dann weiter. Tristan schaute sich kurz im Laden um, bevor er Marlene entdeckte. Sie atmete tief durch und schenkte ihm dann, als er auf sie zutrat, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das Tristan jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte.  
„Guten Morgen, Tristan“, sagte sie zögerlich. „Wie geht es dir?“  
„Blendend.“ Er lehnte sich an die Theke und winkte Olli zu sich heran. „Einen Kaffee bitte, und nachher auch für Herrn Hohlfeld, diesen Getränkelieferanten, der mit mir seine neuen Preise besprechen will.“  
„Mit uns“, wandte Marlene ein. „Er hat mich genauso wie dich zu dem Treffen gebeten.“  
Nun drehte sich Tristan langsam zu ihr um und lächelte mit Mundwinkeln, die tiefe Grübchen in seine Wangen schlugen, und Augen, die dennoch so kalt wie Packeis waren. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich dieses Treffen angeht, da das „No Limits“ sich offiziell in meinem Besitz befindet. Du hast also nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts hier verloren, was während dieses Treffens in irgendeiner Form für dich von Belang sein könnte. Darf ich dich nun bitten, meinen Club zu verlassen? Ich muss mich auf ein Meeting vorbereiten.“  
„So kann das doch nicht weitergehen, Tristan“, merkte Marlene an. „Ich meine, was privat zwischen uns vorgefallen ist, sollte nicht auf das Geschäft überschwappen, meinst du nicht auch?“  
Er musterte sie aus hasserfüllten Augen. „Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen, Marlene. Bevor du meine Schwester gevögelt hast.“

 

**■**

**Ansgar**

 

 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ansgar! Dein Vorschlag scheint der Familie gefallen zu haben."  
Ansgar reagierte nicht auf Helenas zaghaften Vorstoß, ein Gespräch mit ihrem Vetter zu etablieren. Er saß an einem Tisch in der Lounge seines Lieblingsrestaurants, dem 'Schneiders', und wartete ungeduldig auf seinen bestellten Kaffee. Nervös trommelte Ansgar mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte.  
"Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"  
"Tu dir keinen Zwang an", brummte er und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sein Interesse an einer Konversation mit Helena sich in überschaubaren Grenzen hielt.  
"Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Als der Kellner Luca erschien und Ansgar seinen ersehnten Kaffee brachte, bestellte Helena ein Wasser. Endlich drehte Ansgar sich in Helenas Richtung und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Ihm fiel auf, wie intelligent Helena wirkte, mit ihren zurückgekämmten Haaren, die sie sonst nahezu immer offen über ihre schmalen Schultern fallen ließ, und ihrer rechteckigen Lesebrille, die sie üblicherweise nur bei der Arbeit trug.  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Hannes“, platzte es aus ihm hervor, ehe er sich selbst zurückhalten konnte. Wieso in Teufels Namen vertraute er sich ausgerechnet Helena an, zu der sein Verhältnis bislang so kühl wie eine Packung Eiswürfel gewesen war? „Der Schuldirektor hat mir vor einigen Tagen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, um mich darüber zu informieren, dass seine Leistungen in der Schule zunehmend abfallen. Ich wollte zuerst sofort zu ihm fliegen, aber ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich ihm sagen soll."  
"Hast du wenigstens per Telefon mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte Helena mit überrascht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Ansgar konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Er hatte sich selbst über seine ungewohnte Redseligkeit erschrocken; was sollte da erst Helena denken, der er bislang höchstens gleichgültig gegenübergetreten war?  
"Er hat gestern Abend angerufen und mir gesagt, dass er eine Drei in Englisch geschrieben hat. Das ist doch eigentlich keine schlechte Leistung, oder? Soll ich ihn dann noch unter Druck setzen und auffordern, immer brav seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, sich im Unterricht zu beteiligen und für die Tests zu lernen?"  
Helena blickte Ansgar verständnisvoll an und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. „Du solltest es ihm nicht übelnehmen. In seinem Alter ist Fußball interessanter als Schule, und später werden es die Mädchen sein.“  
Ansgar nickte und fügte leise hinzu: "Ich war doch früher genauso.“  
Helena konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verbergen, dennoch versuchte sie, es zu überspielen und es Ansgar nicht merken zu lassen. Zu spät. "Vielleicht würde Hannes ein wenig Abstand ganz gut tun. Demnächst sind doch die Ferien, da kannst du in Ruhe mit Hannes sprechen, noch vor der 800-Jahr-Feier. Und dann sagst du ihm, dass du weißt, wie er in der Schule nachgelassen hat, und dass es dich freuen würde, wenn sich Hannes bessert. Schließlich soll er doch einmal in deine Fußstapfen treten, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?"  
Ansgar antwortete nicht, als Helena verstummte. Er rührte gedankenverloren in seinem Kaffee und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er ihren Worten kaum gelauscht hatte. "Denk über meinen Vorschlag nach, ja? Du solltest Hannes nicht überfordern."  
Ansgar entlastete den Druck auf seinen Brustkorb und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus. "So, du glaubst also zu wissen, was für _meinen_ Sohn das Richtige ist?" Seine Sentimentalität war auf einmal wie weggeblasen, und er war froh darüber. Es fühlte sich falsch an, mit Helena über seinen Sohn zu sprechen, ausgerechnet mit Helena. "Ich kann immer noch selbst entscheiden, was für Hannes das Richtige ist, dafür brauche ich dein Psycho-Gelaber nicht."  
Ansgar stand abrupt auf, legte einen Fünfziger auf den Tisch – weniger fand er auf die Schnelle in seinem Portemonnaie nicht vor, und die ‚Schneiders‘-Bedienung hatte sich wohl ohnehin bereits an sein großzügiges Trinkgeld gewöhnt – und trat auf schnellstem Wege die Flucht aus dem Restaurant an, aus dem Restaurant … und vor Helena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel wurde im Vergleich zur Ursprungsversion teilweise massiv bearbeitet; insbesondere die Abschnitte um Helenas und Ansgars Zusammenarbeit sowie um das Gespräch von Tristan und Marlene.
> 
> Ich bin mir darüber bewusst, dass Updates momentan nur sehr selten erfolgen. Aber ich bin mit einem anderen Projekt völlig ausgelastet, und da es sich bei dieser Version der FF ohnehin "nur" um eine Überarbeitung der bereits vollständig auf mehreren anderen Portalen geposteten Geschichte handelt (eine einfache Google-Suche nach "A Scheming Dynasty" ist hier schon zielführend), lasse ich das Projekt momentan zugegeben etwas schleifen. Ich hoffe, dass es dennoch bald neue Kapitel geben wird, auch wenn ich hier wohl eher vergeblich nach Lesern suchen werde (vor allem geht es mir aber darum, eine überarbeitete und komplettierte Version der Geschichte zu veröffentlichen).


	12. Teil 1.11 | Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein unvorhergesehenes Ereignis erschüttert die Lahnsteins, während alte Feinde Kontakte knüpfen und verbotene Gefühle sich ihren verhängnisvollen Weg bahnen.

**Elisabeth**

 

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Elisabeth ihren Ehemann, Ludwig von Lahnstein, der an seinem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek von Schloss Königsbrunn saß und einige Akten durchsah, um sich wieder in die aktuellen Geschäfte der Holding einzuarbeiten. Verbissen, zielstrebig und ehrgeizig – das waren jene Eigenschaften, die sie an ihm kannte, die sie schätzte und ehrte und an ihm so liebte.  
Nicht jedoch, wenn diese Charakterzüge bedeuteten, dass er sie belog und nicht in sein Leben einband.  
Er war offenbar so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er plötzlich aufschrak und sie entgeistert anstarrte, nachdem sie die knarzende Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. „Hallo, Ludwig.“  
„Elisabeth“, sagte Ludwig, und ein charmantes Lächeln fuhr über seine Lippen. Beinahe war sie geneigt, ihm augenblicklich zu vergeben. Nein, schalt eine Stimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Sie hatte ihrem Mann in der Vergangenheit genug vergeben; nun war es an der Zeit, dass er endlich ehrlich ihr gegenüber war. „Mit dir habe ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet“, sagte er und räusperte sich, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.  
„Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn ich dich bei der Arbeit störe. Es soll niemand behaupten können, ich würde meinen Ehemann davon abbringen, die Holding zu führen.“  
„Nein, nein, Elisabeth“, erwiderte Ludwig mit mildem Lächeln. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
„Was du für mich tun kannst?“ Die Fassungslosigkeit musste ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, doch Elisabeth kam nicht dagegen an, Ludwig voller Enttäuschung und Unverständnis anzublicken. „Du kannst mir endlich die Wahrheit sagen – die Wahrheit darüber, wo du dich in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten aufgehalten hast. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du unehrlich mit mir bist, und nachdem ich vor Angst um dich und deine Gesundheit alle möglichen absurden Theorien entwickelt habe, was mit dir geschehen sein mochte, bist du mir eine Erklärung schuldig, Ludwig.“  
„Elisabeth, du musst mir glauben. Alles, was ich gesagt habe, entsprach der Wahrheit. Ich würde dich doch nie anlügen.“  
„Ich glaube dir kein Wort“, flüsterte sie. „Ich habe dich geheiratet, weil ich dich bewundert habe. Für dein Talent, die Familie zusammenzuhalten, deine Kinder Ehrlichkeit und Loyalität zu lehren. Dann hast mir Helenas Fahrerflucht verschwiegen, dich auf Clarissa eingelassen und bist von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwunden. Was ist los mit dir, Ludwig? Du bist nicht mehr der Mann, dem ich das Ja-Wort gegeben habe.“  
Ihre Worte mussten ihn tief getroffen haben, da Ludwigs Gesichtszüge geradezu in sich zusammenfielen. Erst jetzt fiel Elisabeth auf, wie gealtert Ludwig wirkte. Seine Haut war schlaff und faltig, seine Hände trotz der Sommerbräune blass und seine Haltung leicht gebeugt.  
Als er nichts erwiderte, zögerte Elisabeth einen kurzen Moment und starrte auf ihren Ehering, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Entweder sagst du mir jetzt die Wahrheit – jetzt! – oder … oder ich reiche die Scheidung ein. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, an etwas festzuhalten, was du bereits aufgegeben zu haben scheinst.“  
Sämtliche Farbe entwich seinem Gesicht, und er blickte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ob er nun endlich den Anstand besaß, sich zur Wahrheit zu bekennen? Elisabeth konnte es nur hoffen, doch egal, wie er sich entschied – sie ertrug die Ungewissheit nicht länger. Sie wollte mit der Wahrheit leben, nicht unter einer Lüge leiden, deren Hintergründe sie nicht verstand. „Elisabeth ... das kannst du nicht machen.“ Er klammerte sich am Rand des Schreibtischs fest, versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch die Kraft schien Ludwig zu verlassen, und er ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht, Elisabeth. Wenn du mir nur eine Chance gäbest, alles wieder gutzumachen –“  
„Mir tut es auch leid“, erwiderte Elisabeth mit ungewohnter Kühle in ihrer Stimme, von der sie selbst überrascht war? Wann war sie so hart, so abgebrüht geworden? Sie blickte erneut auf ihren Ehering und streifte ihn sich dann vom Ringfinger, um ihn an der Kante des Schreibtischs abzulegen. Tief durchatmend blickte Elisabeth in Ludwigs trübblaue Augen und hoffte, einen Funken der Einsicht darin zu erkennen. Doch abgesehen von seinen schweren, stoßweisen Atemzügen offenbarte Ludwig keine Regung. So sehr es auch schmerzte, Ludwig würde ihr nichts sagen.  
Und Elisabeth musste es akzeptieren.  
Sie verließ die Bibliothek und kehrte in das leere Kaminzimmer zurück, wo ihr die Porträtsammlung der Lahnstein-Familie ins Auge fiel. Ein Bildnis Francesca von Lahnsteins, der ersten Frau Johannes‘ und Mutter von Carla, Constantin, Leonard und Ansgar, thronte über der Kommode, doch ihr Blick galt dem Hochzeitsbild von Ludwig und ihr, umsäumt von goldenem Rahmen. Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg aus ihren Augenwinkeln, die Elisabeth vergeblich zurückzuhalten versuchte.  
Sanfte Schritte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. Beinahe rechnete sie damit, Ludwig im Türrahmen der Bibliothek zu erkennen, doch die Tür war weiterhin verschlossen. Stattdessen trat Justus mit betrübtem Blick und hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen an sie heran. „Mit Verlaub, Gräfin“, hüstelte er, „Verkehrsministerin von Eschheim-Löderich hat sich zu einer Besprechung wegen der geplanten Straßenbauarbeiten im Gebiet am Rande des Lahnstein-Forstes angekündigt.“  
Elisabeth runzelte die Stirn, fielen solche Aufgaben doch nicht in ihren Entscheidungsbereich, seit sie ihre Arbeit auf die Leitung der Jana-von-Lahnstein-Stiftung fokussierte. „Mein Mann befindet sich in der Bibliothek“, meinte sie. „Er wird sicherlich erfreut sein, sich in die Arbeit stürzen zu dürfen.“  
„Selbstverständlich, Gräfin. Bitte verzeihen Sie die Störung“, sagte der treue Butler und verschwand diskret in Richtung der Bibliothek. Mit pochendem Herzen wandte Elisabeth sich wieder den Portraits entgegen und betrachtete ihr Hochzeitsfoto. Am hinteren Rand, beinahe zur Unkenntlichkeit verschoben, befand sich auch ein Bild von Johannes und ihr, nahezu komplett von einem Foto von Johannes‘ Kindern verdeckt. Sie hatte auch ihn verloren, und doch kam Elisabeth nicht gegen den bitteren Gedanken an, von Johannes wenigstens nie verraten worden zu sein.  
Ein erschrockener Ausruf Justus‘ ließ Elisabeth zusammenzucken. Sie vernahm schnelle Schritte und erwartete, Ludwigs scharfe, autoritäre Stimme zu hören. Stattdessen tauchte Justus wieder im Türrahmen auf, wo er einige Knöpfe an der Schaltanlage drückte, und wandte sich ihr mit zitternden Händen entgegen. „Bitte rufen Sie sofort einen Arzt, Gräfin. Es ist Ihr Mann!“

Nicht einmal eine Stunde später saß Elisabeth nebst Helena und Sebastian im Wartesaal des St. Vincenz-Krankenhauses und wartete angespannt auf den Ausgang der Untersuchungen. Sie hatten sowohl Tristan als auch Rebecca zu erreichen versucht, doch keiner von beiden schien sein Handy eingeschaltet zu haben.  
Und Ludwig focht weiterhin seinen Kampf um sein Leben aus.  
Die Ärzte hatten ihnen versichert, dass Ludwig keinen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte und die Lage unter Kontrolle war, doch Elisabeth hatte seinen schwindenden Puls gefühlt, kurz bevor der Notarzt auf Schloss Königsbrunn eingetroffen und von Justus in die Bibliothek geführt worden war, und sie hatte die angespannten Blicke der Rettungssanitäter gesehen, als sie versucht hatten, erste Hilfe zu leisten und Ludwig wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu erwecken. Sie hatten keinen Erfolg gehabt.  
„Ich versuche es jetzt noch einmal“, sagte Sebastian plötzlich und stand auf, um abermals Tristan und Rebecca anzurufen. Wenige Sekunden später vernahm Elisabeth ein reserviertes Aufstöhnen Sebastians, als sich wieder einmal nur die Mailbox einschaltete.  
„Hast du Tanja angerufen?“, fragte Helena. „Vielleicht ist Rebecca bei ‚LCL‘.“  
„Natürlich habe ich Tanja angerufen, aber anscheinend haben sie alle Hände voll mit diesem Wasserschaden zu tun.“ Sebastian schlug mit der Faust gegen die blanke Wand und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Wieso muss das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren?“  
Elisabeth starrte weiter vor sich hin; ging nicht auf das Gespräch zwischen Helena und Sebastian ein. Sie wusste, dass es sich bei Dr. Ricardo Mendes um einen hervorragenden Chirurg handelte, der schon Arno wegen seiner Herzprobleme behandelt hatte, und doch konnte sie ihre Sorgen nicht verdrängen. Arno, schoss es ihr traurig durch den Kopf. Wie gut konnte sich Elisabeth noch an Johannes‘ Flugzeugabsturz erinnern – Arno war danach auf Schloss Königsbrunn aufgetaucht, um ihr seinen Trost anzubieten, und sie hatte ihn vom Schloss geworfen, weil sie ihm unterstellt hatte, sich über den Tod seines Kontrahenten zu freuen. Heute bereute sie diese Entscheidung.  
Arno war ihr zweiter Ehemann gewesen und gewissermaßen derjenige, zu dem sie sich im Laufe der Jahre am meisten hingezogen fühlte. In Johannes hatte sie einen Seelenverwandten gezogen, konnte aber nie das Gefühl verbergen, sich für seine Familie opfern und verbiegen zu müssen. Bei Arno hatte Elisabeth stets sie selbst sein können. Und nun war er bereits seit fünf Wochen verstorben. Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte sich Elisabeth an den schlaffen Körper, neben dem Charlie unter Tränen gehockt hatte. An den letzten Moment, den sie mit Arno geteilt hatte, obwohl sein Geist seinen Körper bereits verlassen hatte.  
Egal, was geschehen war, sie würde es nicht ertragen, auch Ludwig zu verlieren.  
Knapp eine halbe Stunde später schaffte es Sebastian endlich, Rebecca zu erreichen und über den Gesundheitszustand ihres Vaters zu informieren, woraufhin sie ‚LCL‘, das laut Sebastians Berichterstattung infolge des Wasserschadens einer Baustelle glich, augenblicklich den Rücken kehrte und sich von Olli in Richtung Krankenhaus fahren ließ, da Sebastian vermutlich mit Recht vermutet hatte, dass Rebecca in ihrer kopflosen Verfassung nicht mit dem Auto fahren sollte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Rebecca endlich im Flur auftauchte, und während Helena und Sebastian sich augenblicklich aufrichteten, um ihre Schwester zu umarmen und ihr tröstende Worte zuzusprechen, brachte Elisabeth nicht einmal die Kraft auf, sich zu erheben, um ebenfalls zu Rebecca hinüberzugehen. Ihr Blick war wie an der gegenüberliegenden Wand festgenagelt; tiefe Zweifel bohrten sich in ihre Brust; Angst und Sorge und Wut vermischten sich zu Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten und darauf warteten, freigelassen zu werden.  
Doch Elisabeth würde nicht weinen. Nicht hier, nicht vor Ludwigs Kindern.  
Sie musste Stärke zeigen.  
Rebecca setzte sich neben sie und ergriff ihre Hand, wobei Elisabeth kurz zusammenzuckte, weil Rebeccas Finger eiskalt waren. Plötzlich erkannte sie, dass Rebeccas dunkelbraunen, vertrauensvollen Augen auf ihr lasteten, und Elisabeth konnte nicht anders, als den Blick zu erwidern und einen Funken der Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen zu lassen.  
Und doch gelang es ihr nicht, gegen das Gefühl der Schuld anzukommen – dass sie Ludwig mit ihrem Verhalten zu diesem Schwächeanfall getrieben hatte, dass sie für seinen jetzigen Gesundheitszustand verantwortlich war.  
Endlich traten Dr. Voss und Ricardo Seite an Seite aus dem Behandlungsraum. Sebastian war augenblicklich auf den Beinen und lief auf die beiden Ärzte zu. „Wieso hat das denn so lange gedauert? Mein Vater musste nicht operiert werden; folglich kann es keinen Grund geben, Untersuchungen so lange ausufern zu lassen.“  
Dr. Voss blickte Ricardo erwartungsvoll an, der mit einem nahezu unscheinbaren Augenrollen reagierte. Offenbar blieb es regelmäßig an Ricardo hängen, Angehörigen bittere Botschaften zu überbringen. Elisabeth schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter, doch schon formte sich ein weiterer an ihrem Gaumen, und sie getraute sich nicht, sich ebenfalls aufzurichten aus Angst, sogleich wieder umzukippen.  
„Ihrem Vater geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut“, erklärte Ricardo. Elisabeth konnte spüren, wie ein Teil der Anspannung von ihr abfiel, doch sie wusste ebenso gut, dass die Situation damit noch nicht überstanden war. „Herr von Lahnstein hat einen Schwächeanfall erlitten und ist sehr entkräftet, weshalb wir ihn zur Beobachtung über Nacht hierbehalten wollen. Er ist inzwischen aber bereits bei Bewusstsein. Sie dürfen ihn gerne besuchen, sollten ihn aber lieber nicht überfordern. Er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe.“  
Sebastian schien mit der Antwort keineswegs zufrieden zu sein. „Mehr haben Sie nicht zu sagen? Mein Vater hat einen Schwächeanfall erlitten, und Sie erzählen mir, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung ist, statt herauszufinden, weshalb er zusammengebrochen ist?“  
Helena ergriff ihren Bruder am Arm, um ihn zu besänftigen, doch seine Wut schien dadurch nicht gemildert zu werden.  
„Ich kann Ihren Unmut verstehen, Graf Lahnstein“, sagte Ricardo. „Wir haben Blutproben ins Labor geschickt und hoffen, so bald wie möglich herauszufinden, was den Zusammenbruch Ihres Vaters verursacht hat, aber vorerst müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass er schlichtweg überarbeitet oder von einer familiären Gegebenheit überfordert war. Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit schwierigere Situationen?“  
Rebecca schaltete sich ein. „Es war alles nicht so leicht in letzter Zeit, aber Papa ist doch niemand, der deswegen einfach umkippt.“  
Ricardo hob die Schultern an. „Wie erwähnt, mit genauer Sicherheit kann ich leider nicht sagen, worin die Ursache lag.“  
„Können wir Papa sehen?“  
„Klar“, sagte der Arzt mit schmalem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „ich führe dich zu seinem Zimmer, Rebecca. Ihr dürft natürlich alle mitkommen; es sollten nur nicht alle auf einmal zu ihm gehen. Er ist noch sehr erschöpft und benötigt eine Menge Schlaf.“  
Helena blieb zurück und ging einen Schritt auf Elisabeth zu. „Hast du gehört, was Ricardo gesagt hat? Papa ist wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Es geht ihm gut.“  
Sie nickte unmerklich; wusste nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte, ob sie vergessen konnte, was geschehen war.  
Helena schien ihre Bedenken zu durchschauen und setzte sich neben Elisabeth, um ihre Hand auf ihren Rücken zu legen. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwierig das alles für dich ist. Aber meinst du nicht, dass Papas Gesundheit wichtiger ist als alles, was zwischen euch und in der Familie vorgefallen ist? Er hatte einen Schwächeanfall und braucht jetzt seine Familie.“  
Elisabeth nickte abermals. „Du hast Recht“, brachte sie mit leiser Stimme hervor. „Er braucht seine Familie.“  
  


Erst eine Stunde später fasste Elisabeth endlich den Mut, Ludwigs Krankenzimmer zu betreten. Helena, Rebecca und Sebastian waren inzwischen wieder nach Hause gefahren, nachdem Ricardo ihnen geraten hatte, sich zu erholen und zu schlafen, da Ludwig im Krankenhaus in guten Händen sei. Auch Hagen und Tristan waren in der Zwischenzeit aufgetaucht, hatten Ludwig aber nicht lange besucht. Noch während ihres Aufenthalts in seinem Zimmer war dieser geschwächt eingeschlafen, woraufhin auch die beiden Brüder wieder nach Hause gefahren waren.  
Übrig geblieben war nur sie.  
Sie wusste, dass sie bei ihm sein und ihn unterstützen sollte. War es nicht das, was eine Ehe ausmachte? Dass sie einander liebten und füreinander da waren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten? Sie musste eine furchtbare Ehefrau sein, ihn in seiner schwersten Stunde im Stich zu lassen. Und doch war Ludwig nicht anders vorgegangen. Aber war es ein Grund für sie, es ihm nun mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen?  
Als Dr. Voss um die Ecke kam, traf Elisabeth die Entscheidung, nicht länger vor ihrer Verantwortung davonlaufen zu können. Sie nickte ihm wortlos entgegen, ließ sich dann von der Krankenschwester einen Schutzkittel reichen und betrat dann das Krankenzimmer, welches nach Desinfektionsmitteln roch und vom leisen, kontinuierlichen Piepsen des Überwachungsmonitors erfüllt war. Ludwig hatte soeben die Augen geöffnet, die sich nun weiteten, als er sie erblickte. „Elisabeth“, flüsterte er mit schwacher, belegter Stimme. „Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist.“  
„Streng dich nicht an“, erwiderte sie sanft und rang sich ein Lächeln ab; „Doktor Mendes meinte, du solltest deine Kräfte nicht überstrapazieren.“  
Ludwig hustete kurz, und seine Fäuste verspannten sich. „War wohl ein bisschen viel für mich heute Mittag … und in der letzten Zeit …“  
„Es wird alles wieder gut.“ Sagen ließ sich jener Satz leicht, doch glaubte Elisabeth auch daran? Sie wusste es nicht.  
„Ich muss dir etwas sagen“, flüsterte er leise.  
„Nicht jetzt. Werde erst einmal wieder gesund, ja?“  
„Doch, es ist wichtig“, beharrte Ludwig mit einem leichten Aufstöhnen. „Ich muss dir … die Wahrheit sagen … die Wahrheit darüber, was ich getan habe. Wo ich war. Ich habe es viel zu lange aufgeschoben.“ Leise wimmerte er und hielt eine Hand an seine Stirn.  
Elisabeth musste näher an ihn heranrücken, um ihn zu verstehen. „Bitte, übernimm dich nicht, Ludwig. Schlaf lieber noch ein bisschen, ja?“ Elisabeth wusste nicht, ob es die Sorge um Ludwig oder die Angst vor der Wahrheit war, die sie zu dieser Aussage trieb. Sosehr es sie auch verletzte, nicht die Wahrheit zu hören – ihr nun entgegenzutreten, jagte ihr beinahe noch mehr Angst ein.  
„Ich war in der Schweiz. Nicht in Brasilien, und auch nicht in China … ich war in einer Klinik. Um mich behandeln zu lassen.“ Ludwig atmete tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr, und seine trüben Augen blickten sie voller Angst an. „Ich habe Krebs.“  
Ludwigs Worte trafen Elisabeth wie ein Schlag. Die Welt erstarrte im Dämmerungsschein, verharrte in ihrer düsteren Position.  
Wie vom Dröhnen eines Gewitters begleitet drang die schmerzliche Wahrheit in ihr Bewusstsein durch. Und plötzlich drehte sich die Welt um Elisabeth herum wieder schneller, drehte und drehte sich, bis sie selbst nicht mehr wusste, wer sie war.

 

■

 

**Rebecca**

 

Das Wasser tropfte noch aus ihren nassen Haaren, als Rebecca das Badezimmer verließ und langsam hinüber zum Esstisch trottete. Marlene legte gerade zwei Brötchen auf den Toaster und wünschte ihrer Freundin einen guten Morgen. „Hast du trotz allem einigermaßen gut schlafen können?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich musste die ganze Nacht an Papa denken. Weißt du, Marlene, er hat so viel durchgemacht in letzter Zeit; erst der Gefängnisaufenthalt in Patagonien, dann die Geschichte mit Maria, der Brand im Forst und seine Verhaftung, schließlich die Leukämie und jetzt … jetzt das. Wie schafft ein Mensch so etwas?“  
Marlene trat einen Schritt auf ihre Freundin zu und legte ihre Arme um ihre Taille. „Dein Vater ist stark, stärker als du zu glauben scheinst. Er kommt schon wieder auf die Beine, davon bin ich fest überzeugt. Was hältst du davon, wenn du dir jetzt deine Haare trocknest und ich versuche danach, uns mit einem leckeren Frühstück auf andere Gedanken zu bringen?“  
„Klingt gut“, erwiderte Rebecca, „aber ich möchte gerne gleich ins Krankenhaus fahren. Sebastian, Helena und Hagen warten in einer Viertelstunde in der Auffahrt auf mich.“  
Marlene nickte einvernehmlich, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie den Morgen gerne an Rebeccas Seite verbracht hätte. „Und du bist sicher, dass ich dich nicht begleiten soll?“  
„Es tut mir leid, Marlene. Aber du könntest im Krankenhaus ohnehin nichts für Papa oder mich tun und –“  
„Ich könnte für dich da sein, dich unterstützen.“  
Rebecca schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber –“  
„Schon gut.“ Marlene lächelte vorsichtig. „Alles wird wieder gut, hörst du? Sowohl mit Tristan als auch mit deinem Papa. Er hatte nur einen Schwächeanfall, und du musst bedenken, dass er erst vor knapp zwei Jahren an Krebs litt; davon erholt sich ein Körper nicht so schnell. Er hatte immerhin eine anstrengende Chemotherapie.“  
„Hoffentlich ist es nur das. Weißt du, Marlene … heute Nacht habe ich mich gefragt, was wohl passieren würde, falls … falls Papa … falls er …“  
„Hey, daran darfst du nicht einmal denken“, entgegnete die Blonde und schloss Rebecca in ihre Arme. „Dein Vater wird sich doch von so einem kleinen Schwächeanfall nicht unterkriegen lassen.“  
Rebecca rang sich ein zartes Lächeln ab und wollte Marlene zum Dank zart auf die Lippen küssen, bevor sie sich ins Badezimmer zurückziehen würde, doch das erbarmungslose Klingeln durchschnitt die Stille in der Orangerie. Seufzend begab sich Marlene zur Tür und ließ eine übermüdet wirkende Helena herein, die ihren Schirm schloss und auf ihre Schwester zuging, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen. „Sebastian und Hagen warten schon im Hof, aber … soll ich den beiden Bescheid geben, dass du später nachkommst? Du solltest vielleicht erst einmal ins Bad gehen und eine Portion frühstücken.“  
Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kriege im Moment eh nichts runter. Meinst du, ihr könnt euch fünf Minuten gedulden? Dann würde ich sofort kommen und mit euch zum Krankenhaus fahren, um Papa zu besuchen.“  
„Okay, wir warten dann im Auto auf dich“, sagte Helena, atmete tief durch und kehrte in den strömenden Regen zurück.  
Während Rebecca im Badezimmer ihre Haare föhnte, erkannte sie plötzlich im Spiegel Marlene, die sich von hinten an sie heranschmiegte. Rebecca schaltete den Fön aus und ließ ihren Kopf gegen Marlenes Schläfe sinken. „Das Wetter passt gut zu diesem schrecklichen Tag“, flüsterte sie. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist.“  
„Das würdest du doch in dieser Situation genauso machen. Du kannst dich immer auf mich verlassen, versprochen.“  
„Helena wirkte ziemlich durcheinander, oder?“, fragte Rebecca. „Ich meine nur … mein Nervenkostüm ist auch ziemlich mitgenommen, aber obwohl sie versucht hat, es zu überspielen, irgendwas Seltsames lag in ihren Worten. Meinst du, es könnte etwas mit Tristan zu tun haben? Er war noch nicht im Krankenhaus, seit das gestern mit Papa passiert ist.“  
Marlene hob nachdenklich die Schultern an. „Er wird schon wissen, was er tut. Ich treffe mich nachher mit Dana im ‚No Limits‘, soll ich ihr irgendetwas ausrichten?“  
„Stimmt, das Treffen mit Dana habe ich total vergessen. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann.“  
„Macht doch nichts. Aber jetzt beeil dich, sonst werden deine Geschwister noch ungeduldig, ja?“

Helena und Rebecca quetschten sich auf die Rückbank des schwarzen Audi A3 Sebastians, während es sich Hagen auf dem Beifahrersitz so bequem wie möglich machte und Sebastian am Steuer saß.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Tristan; ich habe ihn schon seit Tagen nicht gesehen“, merkte Sebastian an, nachdem er den Wagen gestartet hatte und ihn auf die Auffahrt lenkte, wo er in den zweiten Gang hochschaltete.  
„Ihm ging es heute Morgen nicht so gut“, antwortete Helena, „er wollte lieber zu Hause bleiben. Ich glaube, er hat schlecht geschlafen.“  
Rebecca warf ihrer Schwester einen melancholischen Blick zu. „Ist es immer noch wegen … Marlene und mir?“  
„Du erwartest doch jetzt hoffentlich keine Antwort, Rebecca“, antwortete Helena scharf. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihrer Schwester und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Schoß. „Es tut mir leid; es sollte nicht so böse klingen. Es ist nur so … ihr beide habt ihm so wehgetan. Ich habe Tristan noch nie so leiden sehen, außer damals, als er unter der Schizophrenie litt. Er hat Marlene wirklich geliebt. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er sie nicht vielleicht immer noch liebt.“  
„Wenn ich irgendetwas für Tristan tun kann …“  
„Lasst ihn am besten einfach in Ruhe. Er lässt nicht einmal mich wirklich an sich heran; ich glaube, dass er Zeit braucht, um mit der ganzen Geschichte fertigzuwerden.“  
Rebecca nickte und drehte ihren Kopf, um aus dem Seitenfenster auf die verregneten Wiesen zu schauen, an denen sie vorbeifuhren. Den Rest der Fahrt über sagte niemand ein Wort, doch es war offensichtlich, dass alle an Ludwig und seinen Zusammenbruch dachten.  
Und insgeheim wurde Rebecca auch den beunruhigenden Gedanken an Tristan nicht los.

 

■

 

**Marlene**

 

Dana und Marlene saßen am Geschäftsführertisch im 'No Limits' direkt neben der großen Bühne und tranken den Kaffee, den Josie ihnen gebracht hatte. Beide waren nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt; der Zusammenbruch des Vaters ihrer jeweiligen Lebenspartner Hagen und Rebecca schlug beiden aufs Gemüt. Gegenseitig berichteten Dana und Marlene einandner von der Reaktion der beiden auf diese Nachricht. Während Rebecca geschockt und verzweifelt reagiert hatte, erzählte Dana von Hagens rationaler und vernunftbetonter Reaktion auf den Zusammenbruch Ludwigs. Nach einer Weile beschlossen die beiden, gemeinsam im 'Schneiders' zu Mittag zu essen. Sie hatten schon lange keinen Tag mehr miteinander verbracht, zumal sie ohnehin vermuteten, dass Hagen und Rebecca den ganzen Tag bei ihrem Vater im Krankenhaus verbringen wollen würden. Dana würde zwar später zum Gestüt fahren müssen, um sich um die Pferde zu kümmern, hatte aufgrund des Wochenendes aber den Rest des Tages über frei.  
Gerade als Dana und Marlene die mit blutroten Teppichen unterlegten Treppenstufen, die zur Geschäftsführer-Lounge des Clubs führten, von wo aus man das ganze 'No Limits' im Blick haben konnte, herunterstiegen, erkannte Marlene Tristan, der an der Bar saß und sich soeben bei Olli einen doppelten Whiskey bestellte. Seiner Art zu reden nach zu urteilen, hatte er schon einige Whiskeys intus – und das schon vor Mittag. Während Dana die Getränkebar betrat, um Josie zu suggerieren, dass sie Tristan ein Wasser anstelle eines Whiskeys reichen sollte, ging Marlene zögerlich auf Tristan zu.  
„Tristan?“, fragte sie zögerlich und unbeabsichtigt auch etwas schüchtern. „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“  
„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst“, nuschelte Tristan. „Ist ja auch dein Laden.“  
Als Marlene sich auf den Barhocker hievte, stand Tristan prompt auf, um sich einen neuen Platz zu suchen. Marlene verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihm in sicherem Abstand. Als sie sah, dass Josie ihm ein Wasser brachte, entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Marlene wollte dennoch zu Tristan hinübergehen, spürte jedoch mit einem Mal Danas Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Du solltest ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen“, sagte ihre Schwester in beruhigendem Ton.  
„Du hast wohl Recht“, erwiderte Marlene, „aber es tut so weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen und zu wissen, dass man selbst die Schuld dafür trägt.“  
„Du kannst nichts für ihn tun, Marlene. Er muss selbst damit fertigwerden, dass du ihn verlassen hast.“  
Marlene warf Dana einen traurigen Blick zu, bevor sie zum Ausgang des 'No Limits' gingen. Marlene warf nur noch einen Blick zurück in den Club, wo sie Tristan mit Josie um einen doppelten Whiskey streiten sah. Es schmerzte sie im Herzen, Tristan in diesem Zustand zu erleben, nachdem er noch vor wenigen Wochen voller Vorfreude auf ihre Hochzeit gewesen war.  
Doch es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, ihm zu helfen.  
So schwer es ihr auch fiel, dies einzusehen.

 

■

 

**Viktoria**

 

In der vergangenen Nacht hatte Viktoria so schlecht wie lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Immer wieder war sie aus Träumen aufgeschreckt, in denen sie sich von Ansgar hatte verführen lassen, in denen die beiden auf ihre Initiative hin miteinander Sex gehabt hatten. Immer wieder hatte es Ansgar geschafft, sich in ihre Träume zu schleichen. Dabei war ihre Entscheidung für Thomas so endgültig gewesen, hatte sie geglaubt, ihre Gefühle für Ansgar endgültig aus ihren Erinnerungen verbannt zu haben. Viktoria konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, doch Ansgar strahlte eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft aus, der sie sich nicht entziehen wollte, so sehr sie sich auch danach sehnte, ihn vergessen und sich wieder auf Thomas konzentrieren zu können. Es war keine sonderliche Hilfe, dass die beiden Seite an Seite arbeiteten und sich kaum aus dem Weg gehen konnten.  
Einem Frühstück mit Thomas und den Kindern hatte Viktoria sich an diesem Morgen unter dem Vorwand einer bevorstehenden wichtigen Präsentation entzogen, doch genauso wenig wollte sie bereits um diese Uhrzeit in der Holding sein, bestand doch stets die Gefahr, dort ungewollt Ansgar über den Weg zu laufen. Viktoria ließ sich Zeit auf dem Weg in die Holding, bremste vor umschaltenden Ampeln ab, obwohl sie es problemlos vor dem Aufblinken des Rotlichts geschafft hätte, und fuhr langsamer, als vermutlich notwendig. Erst als ein ungeduldiger Fahrer hinter ihr die Hupe im Dauermodus betätigte, ergab sich Viktoria seufzend dem Unvermeidlichen, schaltete hinter einer engen Kurve in den dritten Gang hoch und beschleunigte auf fünfzig Stundenkilometer, sodass es nur wenige Minuten dauerte, bis sie schließlich an der Holding angekommen war.  
Sie parkte ihren Wagen in der Tiefgarage auf ihrem üblichen Stellplatz und fuhr mit dem Aufzug hinauf in das vorletzte Stockwerk der Lahnstein Holding, wo sich ihr üblicher Arbeitsplatz befand. Als die Türen des Fahrstuhls den Blick auf den Empfangstresen freigaben, rutschte Viktoria um ein Haar das Herz in die Hose – Ansgar stand mitten im Foyer und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Kollegin Tine. Ihr Bauch zog sich zusammen, und Viktoria konnte nicht verhehlen, sich wie ein frischverliebter Teenager zu fühlen. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl abschalten, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückerlangen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. In allen Poren ihres Körpers pochte das Verlangen, ihrer Sehnsucht nach Ansgars Nähe nachzugeben.  
Was war geschehen, dass sie dieses Gefühl nicht mehr bei Thomas erlebte, wo er doch der Mann sein sollte, nach dem sie sich verzehrte?  
Ansgar warf ihr ein kurzes, charmantes Lächeln zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro machte, und sie schüttelte den Kopf, um sich ihre absurden Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu schlagen und sich wieder auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren.  
„Morgen, Viktoria“, begrüßte Tine sie mit einem Gähnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Heute kommt die neue Azubine, die uns am Empfang unterstützen wird.“  
„Stimmt ja, habe ich ganz vergessen. Wie heißt sie noch gleich?“  
„Sandy Lambach“, erwiderte Tine und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Oder doch Sarah? Moment, ich schaue mal kurz nach.“ Während Tine den Aktenberg auf ihrem Arbeitsplatz nach dem Ausbildungsvertrag durchsuchte, widmete sich Viktoria der liegengebliebenen Post und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick zu Ansgar abschweifte. Wieso um alles in der Welt musste Ansgars Büro ausgerechnet in ihrem Blickfeld liegen?  
Das Öffnen des Aufzugs lenkte Viktoria kurzzeitig von Ansgars Anblick, als eine junge Frau heraustrat, die so viel Schminke aufgetragen hatte, dass ihre Augen jenen eines Riesenpandas glichen, und ein weißes Kleid als Kontrast zu ihren pechschwarzen Haaren trug. Sie konnte sich nur wundern, wie jemand in solch hochhackigen Pumps überhaupt laufen konnte, ohne sich die Füße zu ruinieren. „Guten Tag“, wandte sie sich an Tine und Viktoria, „ich bin Sandy Lambach. Ich hab hier heute meinen ersten Arbeitstag.“  
Der Dialekt verriet bereits nach dem ersten Wort, dass Sandy eine waschechte Berlinerin sein musste. „Willkommen, Sandy“, sagte sie kälter als geplant, „ich werde Ihnen gleich zeigen, wo Sie in Zukunft arbeiten werden.“  
Den halben Vormittag verbrachte sie damit, Sandy die Firma zu präsentieren, sie einzuarbeiten und mit dieser anspruchsvollen Person zurechtzukommen. Als Viktoria dann auch noch mitansehen musste, wie Sandy Ansgar ungefragt seinen Kaffee brachte und sich bei ihm einschleimte, obwohl sie diese Aufgabe normalerweise jeden Morgen selbst übernahm, brodelte in ihr ein Funke Eifersucht, den sie eilig von sich wies.  
Denn ihr Name war Viktoria Wolf, sie war mit Thomas verheiratet und gehörte nicht in diese Welt aus Adel und Intrigen.  
Am Nachmittag teilte Ansgar Viktoria mit, zu einem wichtigen Geschäftstreffen ins 'Schneiders' aufbrechen zu müssen und ihre Unterstützung in ihrer Rolle als seine Referentin zu erwünschen. Viktoria sagte widerstrebend zu, obwohl ihr die Vorstellung, mit Ansgar an einem Tisch zu sitzen, ganz und gar nicht behagte – genauso wenig wie die Vorstellung, ihre Kollegin Tine mit der neuen Auszubildenden alleine zu lassen. Sie konnte Sandy nicht leiden und schnell wurde ihr klar, dass auch Tine mit der attraktiven Kollegin nicht allzu viele Sympathien verband. Sandy verstand es, Männer zu bezirzen, doch schließlich konnte Tine Viktoria davon überzeugen, es einige Stunden lang allein mit Sandy auszuhalten, sodass diese sich mit Ansgar auf den Weg machen konnte. Im Aufzug der Holding sprachen die beiden kein Wort miteinander, doch Viktoria starrte Ansgar so unauffällig wie möglich an. Schließlich bemerkte er ihren Blick und wandte sich ihr offensiv entgegen.  
„Viktoria, allmählich wird dieses Versteckspiel anstrengend.“  
„Was für ein Versteckspiel?“, fragte Viktoria irritiert.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Viktoria. Du gehst mir schon seit Tagen aus dem Weg, seit wir beinahe miteinander Sex gehabt hätten. Du lässt mir sogar von dieser neuen Auszubildenden den Kaffee bringen, obwohl du das normalerweise immer machst. Herrgott noch mal, wieso gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Wegen deines Försters“  
„Ansgar, ich –“ Bevor Viktoria weitersprechen konnte, wurde sie von einem Ruckeln unterbrochen, das den Aufzug erschütterte und ihn nur wenige Sekunden später zum Stehen brachte. Der Digitalanzeige zufolge befanden sie sich zwischen dem achten und neunten Stockwerk.  
„Oh nein“, stieß Viktoria hervor. Wieso musste der Aufzug ausgerechnet nun stehenbleiben – ausgerechnet nun, da sie sich mit Ansgar darin befand? Auf diesem engen Raum zusammen eingesperrt, würde sie es vermutlich nicht lange aushalten, ihren Gefühlen zu widerstehen.  
„Herrgott noch mal, das kann doch nicht wahr sein“, schnaubte Ansgar verächtlich, hämmerte auf den Notschalter und rief in die Freisprechanlage: „Hallo? Wenn Sie mich hören und uns nicht augenblicklich hier rausholen, dürfen Sie schon mal die Jobanzeigen studieren, so viel kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Hallo?“  
Viktoria wurde blass vor Entsetzen, kramte weiter in ihrer Handtasche herum, konnte jedoch kein Handy finden. „Mist. Ich hab mein Handy wohl am Empfang liegen gelassen.“  
Ansgar griff bereits in seine Hosentasche, als eine Stimme den engen Raum erfüllte. „Graf Lahnstein? Wir befassen uns bereits mit dem Problem. Es gab einen Stromausfall und die Notapparaturen haben ebenfalls den Geist aufgegeben. Keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauert, wann wir das behoben haben.“  
„Hören Sie mal, ich habe einen wichtigen Termin, und wenn ich den aufgrund Ihrer Unfähigkeit, Ihren Job zu machen, verpasse, können Sie sich darauf gefasst machen, dass Sie Ihre Familie nicht mehr lange ernähren können.“  
„Ich kann nicht mehr machen, als in meiner Macht steht. Gegen Sie uns etwas Zeit, ja?“  
Ein Klack signalisierte, dass die Verbindung der Freisprechanlage unterbrochen war. Viktoria ließ sich aufstöhnend gegen die Wand des Aufzugs falle, blickte der Realität ins Auge. Ansgar und sie steckten im Aufzug fest und konnten sich nicht aus dem Weg gehen.  
„Also, wenn wir schon hier eingesperrt sind …“Ansgar schaute Viktoria herausfordernd an und zwang sie förmlich dazu, ihn anzusehen.  
„Was dann?“  
„Dann können wir doch auch darüber sprechen, was neulich zwischen uns vorgefallen ist.“  
Viktoria wandte ihren Blick ab und musterte die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu besprechen gibt. Ich bin mit Thomas verheiratet, wir sind glücklich und dabei wird es bleiben.“  
„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Viktoria.“ Ansgar ließ sich neben sie sinken und schien kurz zu erwägen, seine Hand auf ihr Bein zu legen, überlegte es sich aber im letzten Augenblick anders. Sein Glück, dachte Viktoria mürrisch. „Was hatte das für dich zu bedeuten? Du wolltest es doch auch; das könnte selbst jemand wie Ludwig erkennen.“  
„Für mich war es ein einmaliger Ausrutscher“, beharrte Viktoria und war erleichtert, dass ihre Stimme nicht versagte, denn sie spürte einen tiefen Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals ausdehnte.  
„Du sollst mich nicht anlügen“, entgegnete Ansgar. „Du hast mir schon so oft gesagt, dass es nur ein Ausrutscher war, wenn wir uns wieder einmal geküsst haben, dass ich allmählich glaube, es handelt sich um ein Synonym für ‚Ich liebe dich, kann und werde es aber nicht zugeben‘. Sei wenigstens zu dir selbst ehrlich. Es hat dir etwas bedeutet, nicht wahr? Es war nicht bloß unsere Verbundenheit durch Kim. Es gab … gibt… da eine besondere Verbindung zwischen uns, meinst du nicht auch? Fühlst du dich nicht auch ständig zu mir hingezogen?“  
Ansgars gnadenlose Ehrlichkeit überraschte Viktoria. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, konnte ihre Augen nicht von den seinen los reißen und fürchtete zugleich, dass ihr Blick die Wahrheit bereits verraten würde – die Wahrheit, dass sie genauso dachte, wie Ansgar es soeben in Worte gefasst hatte. „Ja, Ansgar, es war etwas Außergewöhnliches für mich. Es hat mir etwas bedeutet. Aber, und das habe ich dir schon mehrmals gesagt, Thomas ist mir wichtiger. Er ist nicht nur der Mann, den ich liebe und der mich liebt; er ist der Mann, der mir Halt und Kraft gibt, wenn es mir schlecht geht. Könntest du das? Könntest du mir Halt und Kraft geben, wenn ich deine Hilfe bräuchte? Könnte ich mich immer auf deine Treue und Ehrlichkeit verlassen?“  
„Aber ist es nicht nur die Verbundenheit zu Thomas und die Vertrautheit, die du nach fast siebenundzwanzig gemeinsamen Ehejahren spürst? Liebst du ihn wirklich noch? Mit euren Vorsätzen, einander treu und ehrlich zu sein, scheint es jedenfalls nicht weit her zu sein, wenn ich mir überlege, was im vergangenen Jahr in eurer Ehe vorgefallen ist.“ Ein Hauch von Provokation schwang im milden Ton seiner rauen Stimme mit, der Viktoria so sehr irritierte, dass es ihr schwerfiel, seinen Worten zu folgen.  
„Ansgar, du weißt genau, dass ich Thomas liebe, dass er mein Ehemann ist, mein Anker, dass ich ihn brauche, ihn nicht aufgeben kann. Auch nicht für dich. Thomas ist mein Leben, genau wie meine Kinder es sind.“  
„Und was bin ich dann für dich?“, fragte Ansgar herausfordernd.  
Viktoria stockte kurz der Atem, bevor sie weitersprach. „Du bist der Vater meiner Tochter, mein Chef, mein Vertrauter. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“  
„Nicht zu vergessen die vielen nahen Momente, die wir hatten“, fügte Ansgar sarkastisch hinzu. „Erinnerst du dich an Zürich? Hätte ich nicht die Notbremse gezogen, so hättest du deinen Mann betrogen. Erinnerst du dich an Venezuela? Da hätten wir auch beinahe miteinander geschlafen, wenn Kim uns nicht erwischt hätte. Und erinnerst du dich noch an das, was auf dem Dachboden von Schloss Königsbrunn passiert ist? Oder neulich? Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass zwischen uns mehr ist als bloß … Vertrautheit.“  
Viktoria war von Ansgars Worten insgeheim zutiefst berührt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte und vor allem hatte sie nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sie Ansgar davon überzeugen konnte, dass ihr Platz an der Seite von Thomas war. Doch ebenso wenig wusste sie, wie sie sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte.  
„Ganz schön unbequem, was?“, fragte Ansgar, nachdem sie einige Minuten lang still nebeneinander gesessen hatten.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen. Wie lange meinst du, werden die noch brauchen, bis sie uns endlich hier rausbringen?“ Immer wieder ließen sich metallene Geräusche vernehmen, die vermuten ließen, dass jemand zumindest Anstalten machte, sie aus diesem engen Kasten zu befreien, doch es geschah nichts, wie sehr Viktoria es sich auch ersehnte.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein … keine Ahnung. Aber du hast es nun bereits eine halbe Stunde mit mir in einem Raum ausgehalten; das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt.“  
Viktoria musste unwillkürlich lachen, und plötzlich wurde sie ihres rasenden Herzens gewahr. Unwohl rückte sie ein Stück von Ansgar ab, nur um erschrocken zu erstarren, als Ansgars Hand ihre Schulter berührte. „Was tust du da, Ansgar?“, fragte sie und streifte seine Hand ab.  
„Ich … ich dachte …“  
„Was dachtest du? Dass es reicht, wenn wir ehrlich miteinander reden und gemeinsam in diesem Kasten feststecken, und schon kannst du meine Treue Thomas gegenüber erneut auf die Probe stellen? Ich werde ihn nicht noch einmal betrügen, und ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich mein Verlangen sehr wohl im Griff habe.“  
Ansgar grinste erhaben, und erst jetzt realisierte Viktoria, welche Worte sie im Affekt über ihre Lippen gebracht hatte. „Oh … das … das meinte ich nicht so, ich –“  
„Natürlich meintest du es so. Du sehnst dich nach mir, nicht wahr?“  
„Quatsch“, erwiderte Viktoria wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
„Also doch. Meinst du nicht, es wäre an der Zeit, diesem Verlangen nachzugeben?“  
Viktoria richtete sich abrupt auf und blickte auf Ansgar herunter. „Das hast du gerade nicht ernsthaft vorgeschlagen, Ansgar.“  
Vorsichtig erhob er sich ebenfalls. „Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber … ein Blinder würde erkennen, dass du mich nicht aus dem Kopf bekommst. Und trotzdem behauptest du, deine Treue Thomas gegenüber wäre unerschütterlich. Wieso bist du nicht endlich ehrlich dir selbst gegenüber?“  
„Ich bin ehrlich mir selbst gegenüber.“  
„Bist du nicht“, sagte Ansgar sanft, „und wir wissen es beide, auch wenn nur einer von uns es zu verstehen scheint.“ Zart streifte seine kräftige Hand den Saum ihrer Bluse und fuhr über ihren linken Unterarm, wobei er zarte Schauer über ihren Körper sandte.  
„Ansgar, wir sollten –“  
„Nicht reden.“ Er trat einen Schritt näher an sich heran, und obwohl sämtliche Alarmglocken in Viktorias Inneren schrille Warnungen ausstießen, gelang es ihr nicht, sich zu rühren, ihren Blick von seinen Lippen zu lösen oder sich gar seiner Nähe zu entziehen. (Abgesehen davon, dass dies unter den begrenzten räumlichen Möglichkeiten ohnehin nicht möglich gewesen wäre.)  
Erschrocken bemerkte Viktoria, dass ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren, sah seine verführerischen blauen Augen, musterte seine attraktiven Haarsträhnen, betrachtete seinen Dreitagebart, spürte ihr Herz in ihrem Hals pochen, das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern rauschen, ihre Knie weich werden … und bemerkte, wie der Aufzug sich wieder in Gang setzte. Eilig wandte sich Viktoria von Ansgar ab und betrachtete die Digitalanzeige. „Sie haben ihn tatsächlich repariert. Er fährt wieder.“  
Ansgar blickte seufzend auf seine Uhr. „Den Termin können wir wohl vergessen. Herr Anders fliegt in einer Viertelstunde nach Hamburg zurück.“  
Wie schade, dachte Viktoria bitter und konnte sich ihrer Freude über das geplatzte Geschäftstreffen an Ansgars Seite nicht verbergen. Wenige Sekunden später öffneten sich endlich die Pforten des Aufzugs, und Viktoria las ihre Handtasche vom Boden auf, strich sich ihre Haare glatt und hastete durch das Foyer, schneller und schneller, fort von Ansgar, fort von seiner Nähe, fort von ihren Ängsten, fort von ihren Sehnsüchten, fort von ihren Gefühlen.

 

■

 

**Justus**

 

Justus starrte verträumt auf das Weinglas, das er seit mindestens zwei Minuten auf Hochglanz polierte, und dachte an Elisabeth, der er heute Morgen heimlich hinterhergesehen hatte, als sie ins Krankenhaus zu ihrem Mann aufgebrochen war. Ludwig ging es inzwischen wieder besser, und Justus freute sich ehrlich für Elisabeth, wollte er dem Patriarchen der Lahnsteins doch niemals ein Leid wünschen. Dennoch hatte Justus in der vergangenen Nacht diesen verstörenden Traum erlebt, in dem Elisabeth in seinen starken Armen Zuflucht gesucht und gefunden hatte. Nicht grundlos hatte er sich unter Anleitung von Emilio auf ein hartes Fitness-Training eingelassen, war inzwischen sogar bereits in der Lage, eine zehn Kilogramm schwere Hantel zu heben, ohne sich den Arm zu brechen. Seine Freizeit war knapp bemessen, dennoch war Justus voll und ganz bei der Sache, während er seine Muskeln aufbaute.  
Er glaubte an die Liebe und daran, dass sie auch ihn irgendwann erreichen würde. Die alltägliche Arbeit auf dem Schloss war sein Leben. Er bekam das ein oder andere Geheimnis mit, aber Diskretion war in seinem Job Ehrensache, und er hielt auch innerhalb des Personals – sehr zum Missfallen seiner Kollegen – stets seinen Mund, wenn es um ein neues Geheimnis oder neue Affäre ging, hinter der seine Mitwisserschaft vermutet wurde.  
„Justus, langsam ist das Glas trocken“, meinte Frau Linse.  
Justus starrte Herta ertappt an. „Also … ja …“, stotterte er, bevor er endlich die richtigen Worte fand. „Ich kann sehr wohl einschätzen, wann ein Glas sauber ist, Linse. Es war noch schmutzig und ich verweigere es, den Herrschaften unsaubere Gläser vorzusetzen, aus denen sie trinken müssen. Stell dir doch mal vor, Linse, es sind noch Bakterien an den Gläsern und einer der Herrschaften infiziert sich womöglich mit einer Krankheit. Nicht auszudenken!“ Justus schlug sich mit verlegenem, aber auch schockierten Gesichtsausdruck die Hände vor den Mund, welche mit weißen Samthandschuhen geschützt waren.  
„Wenn de' meinst, Jus“, erwiderte Frau Linse kopfschüttelnd und begab sich wieder an das Pellen der Kartoffeln. Sie würde zum Abendessen einen leckeren Kartoffelauflauf nach gutbürgerlicher Art kochen, den ihr heimlicher Lieblingsgraf Ludwig so gerne mochte. Er würde an diesem Abend aus dem Krankenhaus zurückkehren, da man ihm auf eigenen Wunsch die Entlassung gestattet hatte, und sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihm sein Lieblingsgericht zu kochen.  
Nachdem Justus die Gläser fertig poliert und die Dienstmädchen angewiesen hatte, den Tisch zum Abendessen zu decken, sah er ein Lämpchen in der Lichtanlage aufblitzen. Die Anlage war aufwändig eingebaut und mit Schaltern in jeden Raum der Schlossanlage verbunden worden, damit die Herrschaften jederzeit den Butler oder eines der Dienstmädchen herbeirufen konnten. Justus trat näher an die Anlage heran, um den Raum identifizieren zu können. Seine Sehkraft hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten verschlechtert, aber er wehrte sich zum Unmut Frau Linses vehement dagegen, einen Augenarzt aufzusuchen. Insgeheim scheute er sich davor, eine Brille zu tragen. Als er gelesen hatte, in welchem Raum nach ihm verlangt wurde, zauberte dies ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es war die Orangerie, in der Rebecca und Marlene. In freudiger Erwartung, Rebecca anzutreffen, neben Elisabeth seine heimliche Lieblingsgräfin, verließ er die Küche durch den Dienstboteneingang und lief durch den Park in Richtung Orangerie.  
Justus klopfte diskret an der Tür der Orangerie, da er es für unangebracht hielt, die Klingel zu betätigen und Marlene oder Rebecca möglicherweise zu stören. Marlene öffnete ihm, und der Butler betrat höflich und mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen die Wohnung, in der Rebecca nicht anzutreffen war. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Frau von Lahnstein?“, fragte Justus mit leichter Nervosität, da er sich fragte, ob er sie bei ihrem richtigen Nachnamen genannt hatte. Hieß Marlene nach der Scheidung von Graf Hagen 'von Lahnstein' oder wieder 'Wolf'? Oder hatte sie vor der Hochzeit mit Graf Tristan den Namen der Adelsfamilie wieder angenommen oder womöglich infolge der Liaison mit Rebecca? Justus hatte längst den Überblick über die Bettgeschichten der Lahnsteins verloren, gab sich allerdings mit dem zufrieden, was er wusste. Lange war er heimlicher Mitwisser der Affäre der beiden gewesen, bis sie Tristan endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatten. Vermutlich hatte keiner von beiden es gemerkt, doch einem Butler blieb selten etwas verborgen.  
„Ich brauche dringend Ihre Hilfe, Justus. Ich möchte für Rebecca ein Abendessen zubereiten, aber im Kochen bin ich dezent talentfrei, um ehrlich zu sein, und daher bräuchte ich dringend Ihre und Frau Linses Unterstützung. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht helfen? Rebecca benötigt dringend Aufmunterung.“  
Justus starrte Marlene etwas verloren an, als er plötzlich hinter ihr einen Schatten bemerkte. Rebeccas Silhouette war undeutlich im schimmernden Glas hinter der Abgrenzung zum Badezimmer zu erkennen, begleitet vom Rauschen des Wassers. Ihre körperlichen Reize waren Justus noch nie verborgen geblieben – er hatte sie sogar bereits heimlich beim Duschen beobachtet. Selbstverständlich wollte Justus keine unerlaubten Blicke wagen, verbat sie sich gar aufs Deutlichste, doch ihre weiblichen Rundungen hatten ihn insgeheim beim ersten Anblick fasziniert. „Justus?“, drang Marlenes Stimme an seine Ohren.  
Justus schreckte auf wie nach einem bösen Albtraum, bemerkte, dass er die Contenance verloren hatte, und spürte, wie er augenblicklich rot anlief.

 

■

 

**Clarissa**

 

Am frühen Nachmittag öffnete Clarissa die Pforten von ‚LCL‘ wieder, stellte es ihren Mitarbeitern aber zu deren – und insbesondere zu Tanjas – Überraschung frei, ob sie infolge des Brandschadens an diesem Tag weiter arbeiten oder sich lieber freinehmen wollten. „Wie kannst du über meinen Kopf hinweg bestimmen, dass die Mitarbeiter sich ihre Arbeitszeiten selbst einteilen können?“, hatte Tanja aufbrausend gefragt, als sie sich unter vier Augen in Clarissas Büro aufhielten, doch ein Großteil der Arbeiterriege hatte den Konzern bereits verlassen, sodass Tanja sich nicht in der Position sah, Einspruch einzulegen, ohne den letzten Funken ihres Ansehens zu verlieren.  
Timo und Leonie waren bereits am Morgen bei Emilio und Kim in der Wolf-Wohnung untergekommen, nachdem sie von dem Brand erfahren hatten, und auch Ricardo befand sich bereits auf der Suche nach einem neuen Unterschlupf. Tatsächlich war die Wohnung aufgrund des Wasserschadens unbewohnbar geworden und musste aufwändig renoviert werden, und Clarissa erwog, das gesamte Stockwerk anschließend in eine Schneiderei umzubauen, damit die Näherinnen und Designer in Zukunft getrennt voneinander arbeiten konnten. Tanja hatte widerwillig ihr Einverständnis gegeben, und Boris und Jessica waren bereits instruiert, alles Nötige in die Wege zu leiten und eine Baufirma zu beauftragen. Die beiden hatten ‚Brandner Bau‘ die Umbauten übernehmen lassen, und Clarissa hatte sich erst von diesem Vorhaben überzeugen lassen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass die Firma sich nicht mehr im Besitz von Andi Fritzsche befand.  
Clarissa hatte bereits ein Hotelzimmer in der Stadt reserviert, wollte aber so schnell wie möglich in eine geeignete Wohnung ziehen und hatte daher bereits einen Immobilienmakler beauftragt, der sich bereiterklärt hatte, ihr noch am gleichen Nachmittag ein (verhältnismäßig) kostengünstiges Objekt zu präsentieren. Das Apartment befand sich im einundzwanzigsten Stock eines Hochhauses in der Nähe des Medienhafens und somit in geringer Entfernung zur Hauptstelle von ‚LCL’, und laut der Wohnungsbeschreibung besaß sie außerdem eine geräumige Dachterrasse sowie einen eigenen Whirlpool.  
Der Makler führte Clarissa durch die stilvoll und luxuriös eingerichteten Räumlichkeiten und eröffnete ihr den Blick über die Skyline Düsseldorfs durch die Panoramafensterscheiben. Die Küche erinnerte an ihr einstiges Penthouse, welches sie bis zu ihrem Flugzeugsabsturz vor nunmehr elf Jahren bewohnt hatte – komplett in Blau gehalten und von einer kleinen Theke umrahmt. Die breite Wendeltreppe führte in die oberen Räumlichkeiten des Penthouses, zu denen ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer, das den modernsten Anforderungen entsprach, gehörten. Sogar an der Dachterrasse hatte Clarissa nichts zu bemängeln. Insgeheim war sie von der Wohnung so beeindruckt, dass ihr auch der vom Makler bekanntgegebene Preis von 800.000 € nicht die Freude an der Vorstellung, diese Wohnung zu beziehen, nehmen konnte. Nach zähen Verhandlungen gelang es Clarissa, den Preis um ein Viertel zu drücken, und nach nicht einmal anderthalb Stunden kehrte sie der Wohnung als stolze neue Besitzerin den Rücken.  
Im Foyer des Hochhauses, welches eine Bank sowie zahlreiche Geschäftsräume und Privatwohnungen beherbergte, verabschiedete sich Clarissa von ihrem Immobilienmakler und begab sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten, als ihr ein älterer Mann, den sie ihres Alters einschätzte, entgegentrat und überraschend ansprach. „Clarissa von Anstetten?“ Er besaß eine tiefe, autoritäre Stimme, die Clarissa auf den ersten Blick einen gewissen Respekt verschaffte.  
„Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“, fragte Clarissa, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass der Mann ihr Interesse geweckt hatte.  
„Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen. Es ist wichtig.“  
„Ich bin vielbeschäftigt, müssen Sie wissen. Am besten wäre es, wenn Sie sich einen Termin von meiner Assistenz geben ließen, da sich Termine nur schwierig in meinen Zeitplan einschieben lassen.“  
„Ich denke, für mich werden Sie sich die Zeit nehmen“, antwortete der Mann mit den grau-melierten Haaren. „Es geht um etwas, was Sie brennend interessieren dürfte. Und zwar um die Tatsache, dass Sie vor der Versteigerung der van-Gogh-Gemälde der von Lahnsteins eines der wertvollsten Gemälde der Reihe gegen eine zugegeben sehr gelungene Fälschung ausgetauscht haben.“  
Entsetzen breitete sich in ihrer Magengrube aus und lähmte sie für einen Augenblick, bevor Clarissa sich unauffällig umblickte und den hochgewachsenen Mann danach an einen leerstehenden Tisch in der Lounge schob. „Was wollen?“, fauchte sie; ihre Gedanken wirbelten unkontrolliert durcheinander.  
„Ich möchte Ihnen ein Angebot machen.“  
„Wohl eher Erpressung“, fiel Clarissa ihm ins Wort.“  
„Auf diese Idee würde ich niemals kommen.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er weitersprach. „Gestatten Sie, dass ich mich vorstelle? Mein Name ist Adrian Degenhardt.“  
Clarissa rümpfte die Nase. „Sollte ich Sie kennen?“  
„Noch nicht, aber uns verbindet das gleiche Ziel.“  
„Kommen Sie zum Punkt. Was beabsichtigen Sie mit diesem Gespräch?“  
„Wir wollen beide die Lahnsteins vernichten.“  
Bei diesen Worten lauschte Clarissa auf.  
„Es wäre ungebührend, die Angelegenheit hier in aller Öffentlichkeit zu besprechen. Was halten Sie von, sagen wir, zwanzig Uhr in meinem Büro?“  
„Angenommen, ich sollte mich auf dieses Treffen einlassen … wo ist dieses Büro zu finden?“  
Adrian Degenhardt lachte in sich hinein und offenbarte ihr seine glänzend weißen Zähne. „Sie müssen gar nicht weit laufen. Meine Wohnung befindet sich genau ein Stockwerk unterhalb Ihres neuen Penthouses.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das offizielle Verbotene Liebe-Forum ist nunmehr geschlossen und wird in wenigen Monaten nicht mehr sichtbar sein, weshalb ich mein Tempo etwas anzuziehen plane. Dazu gehört auch, dass viele Kapitel miteinander verschmelzen und somit lange Teile entstehen, was dazu führen wird, dass die gesamte Kapitelanzahl erheblich sinken wird.
> 
> Diesmal sind wieder starke Bearbeitungen an Teilen des Kapitels vorgenommen worden; insbesondere an Elisabeths POV-Teil habe ich vieles verändert. Die Szene um Viktoria und Ansgar mündete ursprünglich darin, dass die beiden miteinander geschlafen haben, was ich hier gestrichen habe.


End file.
